Aventures Saison 2 - La Fanfiction
by Theta and Koscheii
Summary: Les aventures de Grunlek, Shin et Balthazar se poursuivent. Rejoints par Viktor Oppenheimer, ils partent à la recherche de l'intendant Bragg à qui ils comptent bien faire payer la mort de Théo de Silverberg. Mais des questions en cachent souvent d'autres... [Fanfiction en collaboration avec plein d'auteurs de la Fanbase]
1. Préface

**PREFACE – MISE A JOUR LE 21 AVRIL 2016**

Bonjour, Bonsoir à tous, lecteurs de tous horizons.

Il y a toujours des choses qui nous marquent, lors de nos innombrables voyages sur la Toile. Certaines de ces choses sont temporaires, d'autres tiennent sur le long terme. D'autres encore vous prennent aux tripes. C'est le cas d'Aventures. Lorsque nous avons commencé cette fanbase, nous étions juste de simples fans, comme des milliers d'autres. Puis nous avons commencé à avoir du succès. 55 fanfictions en un mois, ce n'est pas rien, ça prouve que de simples fans peuvent bien atteindre des sommets avec comme simples outils, une feuille et un stylo. Et regardez où on en est aujourd'hui :3 Aujourd'hui, il y en a plus de 750.

 _Aventures_ , c'est devenu bien plus qu'une simple série, c'est devenu un fandom entier, uni, soudé, et qui ne recule devant rien. Et on le prouve encore une fois, ici-même, dans un travail collaboratif de longue haleine.

Cette fanfiction, c'est le fruit de dures heures de labeur et de visionnages intensifs. Nous avons décidé de reproduire le plus fidèlement possible _Aventures_ , à l'écrit, avec une poignée d'auteures de la fanbase, en faisant un roulement au niveau des épisodes. Vous aurez le droit au nom de l'épisode avec sa fanfiction writer dans le titre des chapitres. Comme vous l'avez sans doute compris, cette fanfiction n'est donc pas encore achevée, c'est même un travail titanesque. On va essayer de poster le plus souvent possible pour vous faire plaisir, à raison d'un épisode toutes les une ou deux semaines, selon la vitesse à laquelle nous avançons.

 **Ils écrivent en ce moment :**

 **Myfanwi :**

Maman de la Fanbase depuis plus d'un an et demi maintenant, je parcours le web la nuit et je bosse trop soi-disant. Aventures, c'est devenu bien plus que « juste » des vidéos sur Youtube dès lors que j'ai commencé à m'investir là dedans. Et j'avoue, on s'amuse plutôt bien :3 J'espère que mes épisodes vous plairont, je fais aussi les remplacements quand l'une des auteures en dessous est indisponible :D

 **Mastroyal**

19 ans bien comptés ^^Et toujours l'envie d'écrire ^^ J'ai commencé à une époque assez sombre, et ça m'a permis de tenir le coup. Je peux écrire de tout (nouvelles, critiques, poèmes, etc...) mais c'est dans la FanFiction que je m'y retrouve le mieux ^^ J'ai déjà retranscrit quelques épisodes d'Aventures en FanFiction (vous pouvez d'ailleurs les retrouver sur ma page Facebook, La Page de Mastroyal), mais l'idée de participer à une FanFiction générale sur l'ensemble d'Aventures/Starventures/Survivants me plaît énormément (surtout avec cette équipe de rêve et de filles :p ^^). Allez, des bisous à tous ^^

 **JuliaBakura :**

(Mamie arrive tout doucement à bon port, après avoir été traînée par une Myfanwi qui désire qu'elle fasse sa présentation. Après quelques grognements et qu'elle a fini de bouder.)

Bonjour mes gens ! Juliabakura est arrivée à bon port après une multitude de questionnements. Heureusement, tout est arrivé en un seul morceau et je vais pouvoir me présenter. On me connaît un peu sur la toile pour plusieurs passions : le dessins, avec des fan arts de plusieurs fandoms (dont celui qui nous intéresse ! Aventures !), des écrits (Fanfiction oblige xD) mais également en tant que MJ pour certaines parties de jeux de rôle (même si je suis moins active pour le moment. Mais je me rattraperai bientôt).

Comment j'ai connu Aventures ? L'histoire serait longue a raconter, je vais tenter d'être brève. A l'âge de 5 ans, j'ai commencé mes premières parties de jeux de rôles (oui, c'est jeune, mais j'en garde de bons souvenirs) Durant toute mon enfance, j'ai cherché des traces du jeu de rôles dans différents médias, car je ne pouvais pas entrer dans un groupe. (Bah oui, banane t'étais encore trop jeune.) Du coup, j'ai fouillé, cherché, observé partout, m'amusant à dessiner les personnages que je m'imaginais et les petites histoires que l'on jouait avec mon frère et mes soeurs. Et puis, un jour un manga. PANG ! Yugioh ! (Dont vient une partie du Pseudo : Bakura).

Ce Pseudo résume rapidement tout en moi. xD Ce personnage dans le manga est un MJ. Le premier MJ sur lequel j'ai flashé : Bakura Ryo. J'avais d'ailleurs commencé la série à cause de lui ! J'ai lu le tome 6 et 7 parlant des jeux de rôles et je ne cesserai jamais de le relire. Je m'égare…^^' Bref, ce gars représente mes passions : Les bouquins (surtout les mangas), la passion de l'écriture, le dessin et enfin les jeux de rôles !

Du coup, vous comprenez pourquoi je me suis mise à aimer Aventures. Huhu. Il faut avouer également, qu'en ayant un grand frère qui s'amusait à faire des Let's Play avant l'heure sur des consoles rétro (Megadrive, Playstation, PC), je ne pouvais qu'aimer les émissions sur les jeux vidéos. Je ne pourrais pas vous décrire la joie qui a bousculé mon coeur quand j'ai appris qu'ils faisaient du jeu de rôle. Et quel plaisir de découvrir toutes ces personnes. Dont Krayn et Mahyar que je ne connaissais pas et qui m'ont offert encore plus de plaisir !

Du coup, nous enchaînons rapidement sur un autre point. En Mars 2014, j'étais prête à abandonner fanarts et fanfics, avant de rencontrer Bob et Fanta en vrai. Les voir devant moi et ma soeur. Leur offrir mes dessins et entendre de la voix du Bob : "Ah oui, je l'ai vu sur DA. C'est toi qui l'a fait ! C'est cool."

Voilà mon premier moteur de motivation, avant de voir Aventures. Puis Myfan pour tout ce qui concerne les Fanfictions. Et continuer mon petit bonhomme de chemin avec mes dessins, grâce à ma passion des calendriers de l'avent (combinaison Histoire et dessin. Nyyaaa)

*toussotte* Bref, arrêtons nous là maintenant, et laissons place à la lecture des épisodes.

Bacciolino et cookie sur vous.

 **Juuri San :**

Ayayaya à tous ! Je suis JuuriSan, une petite écrivaine du dimanche et une dessinatrice du fandom Aventures ! Je vais donner de mon mieux pour cette fanfiction et pour que vous l'appréciez !

 **Azarith :**

Alors moi c'est Azarith, de mon vrai nom Alice et je fais partie de la fanbase Aventures depuis Janvier 2016. J'ai un compte ffnet à moi mais osef parce que je ne publie plus dessus. En revanche, je suis rentrée dans cette équipe de mise à l'écrit des épisodes d'Aventures le premier Avril (parce que ma présence dans l'équipe en question est une blague). Dans le milieu, je me connais toute seule sous le nom de "l'autre qui va trop vite".

 **Drackalys :**

Salut,

Je me nomme Alice, mais répond le plus souvent au pseudo _Drackalys_. J'habite en Bretagne, malgré mon aversion prononcée pour cet endroit.

J'adore écrire, lire ( principalement du médiéval fantastique dans les deux cas, bien que j'apprécie aussi les histoires de meurtres ou les histoires horrifiques. J'aime bien les trucs gais, quoi XD). J'aime aussi beaucoup dessiner, et je compte bien en faire mon métier. Je fais autant du tradi' que de la tablette graphique.

Que dire de plus… Ah, j'ai 20 ans, au fait. Parfois je fais moins, parfois plus… En fait, il ne faut jamais se fier à mon âge ^^

Enfin, je suis quelqu'un d'assez calme, réservé. Des fois XD

 **Millena Tilleul :**

Salut les petits gens ! Je suis Millena Tilleul, glandeuse professionnelle, rédactrice folle, dessinatrice de sujets variés, animatrice et doubleuse en amateur, et je suis très fière d'intégrer aujourd'hui l'équipe de la fanfiction Aventures ! Ma vie n'est pas passionnante, mais j'ai plein de temps libre, ce qui est plutôt agréable quand, comme moi, on est passionné de création. J'espère que les quelques chapitres écrits de ma main vous plairont, et je vous fais pleins de bisous les gens ^^.

 **Elles ont quitté le projet, mais on les remercie quand même :** Kimisukiro, Maddey, Rubeale, Temtaranne, Gwen La Sanglante, Coeur de Braise, Tyessa, Hakukai, Mimilia Rêveuse.

Et passons maintenant à la paperasse habituelle, celle qui concerne les fanfiction writers. Faisons-le en grand, pour que ça aille avec la grandeur de la série.

 **Disclaimer :** Théo de Silverberg, Viktor Oppenheimer, Shinddha Kory, Grunlek von Krayn, Balthazar Octavius Barnabé Lennon et tous les PNJs sont la propriété respective de Fred' du Grenier, Seb du Grenier, Krayn, Bob Lennon et Mahyar Shakeri. L'univers est la propriété de Mahyar Shakeri. Nous ne touchons pas d'argent pour nos écrits et avons eu l'autorisation de Mahyar pour ce projet. Toute copie de nos textes sans autorisation est interdite.

 **Warning :** Nous reprenons trait pour trait les paroles des personnages, même les plus... Voilà. Donc il y aura du langage violent, ainsi que de la violence en général. C'est Aventures après tout, on se tape dessus, c'est la joie, c'est la vie. Et ça fait plaisir au MJ !

 _Aventures_ sous une forme inédite, c'est maintenant. N'hésitez pas à venir redécouvrir la meilleure série de tous les temps sous forme écrite !

Bonne promenade dans les méandres du Cratère.

Soyons fous. Vivons RP. Bavons sur Mahyar.

La Team des Fanfics Writers d'Aventures.


	2. Episode 1 : Un nouveau départ

_Le temps fait son œuvre. L'accès principal à la Cité des Merveilles est désormais condamné. L'affaissement de la montagne laisse un paysage complètement dévasté et quelques jours suffisent à faire naître des craintes nouvelles. Jusqu'aux plus basses couches de la société, on comprend cela : une pénurie de gemmes de pouvoir approche. Si les nobles disposent encore de ressources importantes, créatures et mercenaires partent à la chasse. L'ouest du Cratère s'agite. Les bourgades amplifient la surveillance des voyageurs et une économie parallèle s'établit. L'information coûte de plus en plus cher et l'espionnage devient une valeur sûre. On lorgne désormais autant sur la richesse de ses voisins que sur leur capacité à user de pouvoirs psychiques._

 _Les Églises emboîtent le pas, le temple de l'air cherche un coupable pour son paladin resté sous la montagne. Celui des ténèbres espère rallier l'intendant Bragg, le fils de l'obscurité. Quant à la Lumière, elle tente de se poser en victime malgré l'implication non-cautionnée de son inquisiteur Silverberg. Un climat religieux et passionné gagne le cœur des populations locales._

 _Deux mois s'écoulent dans cette ambiance pesante. Les aventuriers reforment les rangs et des pièces maîtresses avancent. Mais dites-nous, quel prochain élément achèvera de fragiliser cette partie du monde ?_

 **Épisode 1 : Un nouveau départ**

 _Par Myfanwi_

Cela faisait des mois que les aventuriers étaient sur la piste de l'intendant Bragg, cet homme qui avait causé la perte de l'un de leurs amis et était aujourd'hui l'un des sujets sensibles animant l'esprit des survivants de la Cité des Merveilles. Ce groupe très atypique était composé de Shinddha Kory, demi-élémentaire d'eau et archer, de Balthazar Octavius Barnabé Lennon, demi-diable pyromage, et de Grunlek von Krayn, un nain ingénieur au bras mécanique. Un quatrième membre s'était ajouté à la troupe depuis quelques mois déjà, humant actuellement l'air froid les enveloppant.

Ils se trouvaient devant un bâtiment en briques blanches imposant, perdu au milieu de nul part. Le groupe devait y rencontrer Sœur Maëda, la prêtresse de l'Église des Murmures. D'après leurs informations, elle pourrait les renseigner sur la direction à prendre pour retrouver Bragg. Ils en avaient tous besoin, pour faire leur deuil et avancer.

Grunlek avait perdu son sourire habituel pendant ces durs mois sur les routes. Il avait perdu du poids, accablé par la perte récente de son œil qui l'avait fait souffrir pendant bien des semaines, malgré les tentatives de Balthazar pour accélérer la cicatrisation. Il avait dû rapidement apprendre à gérer les distances et à défendre son côté aveugle, qu'il considérait à présent comme vulnérable. Sa louve, Eden, s'était elle aussi remise de ses blessures et avait repris des forces. En la regardant chaque jour, l'envie d'en découdre avec Bragg se montrait de plus en plus forte. Pour ce qu'il avait fait à Théo, même s'il n'était pas directement impliqué. Pour ce qu'il avait fait à Eden, parce qu'il ne faisait aucun doute pour lui que c'était cet homme qui l'avait blessée. Il ne savait pas vraiment s'il lui en voulait. Il désirait surtout des explications pour pouvoir faire la paix avec son passé.

Balthazar, quant à lui, avait le moral dans les chaussettes. L'hiver en était en partie responsable, il avait un gros rhume et de la fièvre depuis deux jours, ce qui pesait gravement sur son mental. Si Shin était ravi de voir de la neige partout, le pauvre mage ne rêvait que d'une bonne taverne où il pourrait se réchauffer le cul au coin du feu. Et puis, bien sûr, la mort de Théo l'avait affecté, peut-être encore plus que ses deux autres compagnons. La promesse que le bourrin lui avait faite était morte avec lui, ce qui le confortait dans un état d'angoisse constant. Mais il refusait d'y penser, préférant se rappeler des bons côtés. Comme cette fois où, en colère, il avait voulu le traîner sur le bûcher et où il n'avait cessé de rire, ce qui avait énervé le guerrier encore plus. Balthazar ne voulait pas tuer l'intendant Bragg, mais désirait tout de même des réponses, parce qu'il ne comprenait pas. Et pour achever ce magnifique tableau, le fait qu'il était incapable de venir en aide à Grunlek, pour le soulager d'une manière ou d'une autre, pesait sérieusement sur son moral. Il se sentait inutile, il avait froid, et ce n'était définitivement pas une bonne période pour lui actuellement.

Shin n'était lui que colère et volonté de vengeance. Il avait fait de grands changements ces derniers temps, à commencer par son style vestimentaire qu'il avait allégé, pour se rapprocher au plus de sa nature de demi-élémentaire. Il n'avait pas digéré le fait qu'il avait été la dernière personne à voir le paladin en vie, il avait l'impression de l'avoir abandonné, voir condamné lui-même. Et cela le rendait plus froid, plus agressif. Les autres avaient beau essayer de le réconforter, il refusait de changer ses états d'âme.

Derrière eux se tenait un quatrième homme, assez grand, chauve, la cinquantaine d'années bien entamée. Il tenait fermement un bâton de combat dans sa main droite, qui malgré l'air impressionnant qu'il lui donnait, avec l'armure blanche de l'Église de la Lumière qu'il arborait, servait au final assez peu. Les plaques de plates recouvrant son corps musclé indiquaient un rang bien supérieur à celui de Théo, qui n'était que simple paladin. De son autre main, il tenait par la longe Lumière, le cheval de leur ami décédé, qui ne semblait pas nerveux de ce changement de propriétaire, la raison principale à cette attitude étant qu'il le connaissait. Il se nommait Viktor Oppenheimer, magister de la lumière, et il était le dernier arrivé dans cette bande de guignols hérétiques au penchant héroïque.

Ce groupe reformé avait déjà parcouru beaucoup de kilomètres. Après l'effondrement de la montagne de la Cité des Merveilles, Grunlek, Shin et Balthazar avaient repris la route vers le sud, en se remémorant tout le chemin qu'ils avaient déjà accomplis : depuis la forêt d'émeraude où ils avaient trouvé la druidesse jusqu'à la Vieille Tour où ils avaient été confrontés à l'homme et la rapière et à l'intendant Bragg pour la première fois, puis de là, ils avaient gagné la porte de l'Étoile et la montagne maudite qui avait ensevelie leur ami, à la suite de gros problèmes. Leur voyage avait eu quelques conséquences, notamment sur les populations. Si à la Vieille Tour, le groupe avait laissé d'assez bons souvenirs, à la Cité des Merveilles, ils n'avaient subi que des regards agressifs, voir haineux. Il fallait les comprendre néanmoins, un matin il y avait une montage, au soir elle n'y était plus et ils avaient été les seuls à en sortir. C'était louche.

Sur la route du sud, à la poursuite de Bragg, les aventuriers étaient tombés sur une chapelle de l'Église de la Lumière. Ils avaient hésité longtemps avant d'entrer, pour informer l'ordre de leur ami disparu de la mort de Théo de Silverberg. Malgré l'absence de corps, il avait eut un enterrement respectable. Ils y avaient laissé à contre cœur son bouclier et son cheval, pour pouvoir tourner la page et faire leur deuil correctement. Ils avaient ensuite poursuivi leur route jusqu'à Lasdakr, une petite bourgade où ils avaient eu d'autres informations à propos de Bragg, et notamment celle qui les avait guidé aujourd'hui devant l'Église des Murmures. C'était à propos d'une certaine Soeur Maëda, prêtresse de l'ordre couvrant les Basses Vallées et qui se tenait au courant de tout ce qu'il se passait dans la région. Le soir-même, le groupe avait loué une chambre dans la Taverne d'Elden, où ils avaient rencontré Viktor.

* * *

 _Il y a quelques mois..._

Grunlek, Shinddha et Balthazar étaient attablés au bar de cette taverne miteuse, le regard fatigué. Ils avaient marché toute la journée, et leurs pas les avaient guidé ici. Rapidement, ils avaient enfilé les verres d'alcool, si bien qu'après quelques heures, Balthazar riait tout seul, Shin cherchait des yeux une possible conquête amoureuse et Grunlek avait trouvé du réconfort auprès de la table, sur laquelle sa tête reposait. Néanmoins, l'ambiance était tendue, et ils attirèrent rapidement les regards sur eux. Si bien qu'après quelques minutes, une paysanne les interpella avec une voix agressive.

« Alors comme ça, c'est vous, les aventuriers dont on parle dans toute la région. Vous êtes les coupables de tout ce qui est arrivé ces derniers temps, hein ! »

Balthazar avait relevé un sourcil, surpris qu'on leur adresse la parole.

« Euh... Non ?

\- Fous nous la paix, vieille femme, grogna Grunlek.

\- Je... Je suis bleu et je... j'suis fier de l'être ! hurla Shin, le doigt en l'air, à côté de la plaque. Bob, c'était quoi la question ?

\- Je sais pas, répondit le mage, hilare. »

La femme ne se laissa pas démonter, outrée par le surnom que le nain avait employé pour la définir. Elle releva la tête, bomba un peu le torse, et reprit la parole, plus fort, pour bien se faire entendre de tous les clients.

« Ça ne m'étonne même pas de la part de gens tels que vous ! Vous êtes malélevés, vous me dégoûtez, vous n'avez rien à faire ici et vous ne devriez même pas exister ! »

Plusieurs ivrognes hochèrent positivement la tête, d'autres détournèrent le regard en soupirant. Shin, quant à lui, fit une moue adorable.

« C'est pas très, très gentil de dire ça... C'est pas comme si on avait sauvé le monde, vieille bique.

\- Ouais, ça ! Et puis voilà ! ajouta Balthazar pour le soutenir. »

Leurs chopes leur furent arrachées des mains par le tavernier, un nain habillé en rouge, le regard noir. Grunlek, voyant qu'il allait aussi lui retirer son verre, posa son bras métallique bien en évidence devant sa boisson. On ne retire jamais une bière à un nain, c'était une règle d'or. Le tavernier fronça les sourcils, mauvais.

« Pour qui tu te prends ?! cria t-il, en essayant de saisir la choppe. Tu es chez moi ici !

\- Pour celui qui vous a sauvé et vous le savez même pas, chantonna Grunlek, en vidant cul sec sa bière. Et vous savez même pas ce qu'on a perdu pour ça !

\- Prétentieux avec ça !

\- On paye, on boit, laissez-nous tranquille, gronda le Golem, de plus en plus menaçant.

\- Ouais, et moi je suis en train de perdre mon temps. Dégagez de ma taverne. C'est un ordre.

\- Tu sais le nombre de puits dans lesquels je suis tombé pour sauver ton petit cul ? lâcha Shin, autant en colère que son ami nain.

\- Puis t'es qu'un nabot, cria Balthazar. Je suis plus grand que toi et... Et... J't'emmerde ! »

C'est ce moment que choisit Viktor pour entrer dans le bâtiment, dans son armure d'un blanc éclatant. Il huma l'air, détaillant chaque visage présent, dans l'espoir de retrouver ceux qu'il recherchait. Il avait traversé une grande partie du Cratère pour les rencontrer. Et le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est qu'il n'allait pas être déçu du voyage.

Balthazar fut le seul à le remarquer. Mais il sembla hésiter. Sa vue était trouble, et il n'était pas certain de ce qu'il voyait. Cet homme, près de l'entrée, avait le bouclier de Théo dans les mains. Incrédule, il se leva, lâcha un cri d'exclamation et trébucha en arrière, sur une pauvre dame qui n'avait pas pris part au conflit et qui fut profondément choquée par cette agression soudaine. Le nain tavernier bondit au dessus du bar, et saisit le mage par le col, le secouant comme un poirier.

« Je vous ai dit de dégager de ma taverne ! »

Le pyromancien chercha à reculer, mais le nabot le plaqua sur le mur, levant le bras avec la ferme intention de lui exploser la face.

« Allez Bob ! cria Shin depuis sa place. Pète-lui la gueule ! »

Voyant son ami en danger, Grunlek bondit de son tabouret, et poing métallique en avant, fonça sur le second nain, le dégageant loin de Balthazar. Les deux nabots s'écrasèrent sur un tabouret, faisant hurler hystériquement la femme près du comptoir, et ils commencèrent à se donner des coups. Shin leva sa bière, ravi.

« Bagarre de nains, ouaaaaaaaaaais ! »

Tous les clients se tournèrent vers la scène. Certains rejoignirent bientôt Shinddha dans ses hurlements d'encouragement, d'autres hurlèrent qu'on les séparent. Une femme tomba de sa chaise, un serveur lâcha brusquement son plateau pour lui venir en aide. C'est à cet instant que Viktor pria pour ne pas que les personnes qu'il recherchait soient celles-ci. Et pourtant... C'était bien le cas. La femme qui avait provoqué tout ce bazar, quand à elle, pointa le groupe en couinant :

« Vous voyez ! C'est ce que je disais ! Ils se disent aventuriers mais ils sèment le chaos ! Ils disent qu'ils nous ont sauvé et ils vont nous envoyer en enfer avec eux ! »

Viktor, atterré, décida de finalement s'asseoir au bar et d'attendre qu'ils aient fini de tous hurler pour intervenir. Il commençait sérieusement à regretter d'avoir parcouru tout ce chemin, mais comme on disait chez lui, il ne faut jamais juger au premier regard. Cela ne s'appliquait pas aux hérésies, cela dit. Il hésita un instant, puis se leva. Il ne pouvait pas courir le risque qu'ils meurent stupidement, il avait besoin d'eux. Il s'approcha de la scène, essayant d'apaiser les gens alentours de sa lumière purificatrice. Le silence se fit autour de lui, pour son plus grand bonheur.

Et finalement, Shin et Grunlek remarquèrent à leur tour le bouclier de Théo que ce parfait inconnu portait.

« Eh les gars ! clama Shin. Vous avez vu ? Il y a Théo en plus vieux et en plus moche !

\- Théo ? reprit Balthazar, les larmes aux yeux. Théo, c'est toi ? Mais... Mais t'as vachement vieilli !

\- On croyait que t'étais mort, Théooooooo, se mit à pleurer Grunlek en lâchant son compagnon de bagarre pour venir serrer Viktor dans ses bras.

\- Je suis désoléééééé, se mit à son tour à chouiner Shin en rejoignant le nain dans son étreinte du magister, gêné au possible. »

Viktor n'osa plus bouger, attendant qu'ils se calment pour respirer et pouvoir en placer une. Il finit par se dégager et tira une table, poussant les trois guignols sur des chaises pour qu'ils se taisent. Le calme finit par retomber sur la taverne, les curieux retournèrent vaquer à leurs accusations. Les aventuriers finirent eux par comprendre, à force d'acharnement de la part du nouveau venu, que Théo était toujours mort, ce qui leur mit un sacré second coup sur le moral. Viktor s'apprêta à se présenter, mais Balthazar lui coupa la parole.

« Attends deux secondes ! Toi, la vieille, dit-il en pointant la femme qui les avaient provoqué. Tu dégages.

\- Tenez, prenez une pièce et allez vous-en, appuya Viktor, en lui tendant un objet brillant, par peur de provoquer un nouveau conflit. Bon, c'est vous les aventuriers qui étaient à la Cité des Merveilles ?

\- Ouaip, c'était nous ! lâcha Bob, en riant nerveusement.

\- Où vous avez récupéré ce bouclier ? continua Shin, méfiant.

\- Vous connaissiez Théo de Silverberg ? C'était son bouclier, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Ah le Théo, pour ça on le connaissait, murmura Balthazar dans un sourire amer.

\- Ouais c'était son bouclier, gronda Shin. Pourquoi ? Vous l'avez volé ? C'est comme ça qu'on respecte la sépulture des morts dans votre Église ?

\- Eh bien, figurez-vous que je suis justement envoyé par l'Église de la Lumière pour enquêter sur la disparition de Théo. »

Les aventuriers se jetèrent des regards paniqués. Etaient-ils accusés de son meurtre ? Ils avaient assez de problèmes actuellement et ils n'avaient certainement pas envie de finir leurs jours en prison.

« Je vous ai suivi depuis l'enterrement, poursuivit Viktor, depuis la tombe que vous avez dressé pour lui, avec son bouclier. Je le connais personnellement, je connaissais aussi son père. Pour tout vous dire, c'était même moi qui était chargé de l'empêcher de devenir inquisiteur et paladin... Puis aventurier. Et même si j'ai échoué...

\- Ouais, c'est même un peu raté, lui répondit Shin en riant.

\- Si vous aviez fait votre travail, il serait encore en vie ! beugla Grunlek, en le pointant d'un doigt accusateur.

\- Ecoutez, reprit le magister, impassible. Est-ce que je peux vous accompagner quelques temps pour essayer d'enquêter sur sa disparition ? »

Les trois se jetèrent un regard entendu. Balthazar prit la parole pour le groupe.

« Tu nous accompagnes où tu veux, mon gars, mais d'abord tu m'accompagnes dehors parce que j'ai besoin de vo... vom... »

Il courut à l'extérieur pour vider son estomac.

* * *

C'était de cette façon que c'était scellée leur première rencontre : dans l'alcool et le vomi. Viktor les avait alors depuis accompagné. Le magister avait quitté les rangs de l'Église de la Lumière juste pour découvrir la vérité, et au final, une fois de nouveau sobres, le groupe lui avait fait bon accueil. Une fois que le magister apprit à les connaître, il arrêta de les considérer comme des hérésies et commença même à se lier d'amitié avec eux. Dans l'autre sens, c'était plus compliqué. Grunlek et Shin étaient toujours méfiants, considérant qu'il ne remplacerait jamais Théo, là où Balthazar essayait de faire de gros efforts pour l'inclure. Néanmoins, il fallait dire qu'un paladin calme et respectueux envers la plupart des gens était quelque chose de très agréable, et ils en profitaient un peu pour le soudoyer, il ne fallait pas se mentir. Son combat avait aussi touché les aventuriers. Ce pauvre homme avait essayé d'empêcher le père de Théo de partir à la guerre sans que cela ne fonctionne, puis avait ensuite élevé Théo du mieux qu'il avait pu pour que ce dernier s'enfuit à l'aventurer dès qu'il en fut capable. Ils avaient un peu pitié de lui.

Ces mois de voyages avaient ainsi eu plusieurs conséquences. Grunlek, Balthazar et Shin étaient désormais plus soudés que jamais, se protégeant et se remontant le moral mutuellement. Ils avaient aussi arrêter de boire plus que de raison, considérant d'un commun accord que cela n'aiderait pas à faire leur deuil. La venue de Viktor avait également permis de renforcer leur envie d'en savoir davantage sur ce qui s'était produit à la Cité des Merveilles.

Un homme massif sortit de l'imposant bâtiment devant eux, et descendit quelques marches dans leur direction. Il était barbu, roux, une arme dans les mains. Son regard dur se braqua sur eux.

« Messieurs, Sœur Maëda vous attend. Ne la faites pas plus attendre. »

Il se retourna et rentra à l'intérieur.


	3. Episode 2 : Gain de puissance

**Épisode 2 : Gain de puissance**

 _Par Myfanwi_

La voix du serviteur de l'Église des Murmures leur demanda de rentrer. Les aventuriers marquèrent une pause, hésitant. Ils avaient bien progressé en quelques mois. Les dernières aventures leur avait servi de leçon, ils avaient décidé de prendre du temps pour s'entraîner, pour se préparer à la suite de leur voyage. De nouveaux atouts s'étaient ajoutés à leurs compétences initiales, leur permettant une plus grande liberté d'action.

Après quelques ratés et deux robes cramées, Balthazar avait appris à se téléporter dans les flammes. L'entraînement ne fut pas de tout repos et le mage s'était tué l'esprit à chercher les bonnes formules pour que tout fonctionne sans trop de mal, mais il était assez satisfait du résultat.

Grunlek, suite aux divers dysfonctionnements récents de son bras, s'était intéressé de plus près à lui, à ses mécanismes. Alors qu'il bricolait tranquillement, il avait fait une mauvaise manipulation, et son bras s'était disloqué, s'agrandissant d'un bon mètre et faisant au passage voler Viktor en bas de la colline où ils campaient parce qu'il avait eu le malheur de s'inquiéter pour lui. Ce petit problème, le nain le trouva extrêmement pratique, et décida de le garder tel quel, en faisant tout de même attention à ce que ça ne se déclenche pas tout seul, comme c'était arrivé plusieurs fois dans les jours qui suivirent.

Shin quant à lui, se sentit de plus en plus rappelé par son élément. Alors qu'il somnolait près d'une rivière après avoir mangé trop de pommes, il sentit une boule d'énergie se former sous ses doigts. Alerté, il paniqua quelque peu, surtout quand la forme se mit à bouger et à prendre une forme humanoïde. Avec quelques jours d'entraînement, il se dit que ça pouvait lui faire une bonne compagnie, notamment pour aller lui chercher les pommes trop hautes dans les arbres. Il lui donna même un nom : Icy.

Viktor emboîta le premier le pas à l'envoyé de l'Église des Murmures, suivi de très près par Balthazar, Shin et Grunlek, fermant la marche à l'arrière, toujours prudent. Il fit un petit signe de tête à Eden dans l'encadrement de la porte, pour lui signifier d'aller se promener. La louve ne se fit pas prier et disparut dans un fourré, arrachant un sourire en coin à son propriétaire. Même s'il savait qu'elle ne partait jamais très longtemps, la voir disparaître ainsi lui arrachait chaque fois un petit pincement au cœur.

En passant le seuil du temple, le regard du mage fut attiré par une charrette à l'entrée, visiblement là depuis très peu de temps. L'homme appuyé contre cette dernière croisa son regard l'espace d'une seconde, empli de gêne et de culpabilité. Etait-il en train de leur cacher quelque chose ? L'esprit naturellement curieux du demi-démon s'éveilla immédiatement. Viktor s'aperçut de son état et tourna la tête lui aussi vers la carriole. Il reconnut le modèle de celle-ci, semblable à celles employées dans son ordre pour transporter les prisonniers. C'était un chariot prison. Il décida d'en informer le groupe, puisque le nain et le demi-élémentaire étaient en train de se disputer pour récupérer une pièce d'or à terre.

« Eh, murmura t-il, vous voyez le chariot là bas ?

\- Ouais, c'est sûrement un piège, lâcha immédiatement Bob.

\- … Non, mais c'est un chariot pour transporter des prisonniers. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il y a ici, mais il se pourrait que l'on trouve des personnes ayant commis des activités criminelles.

\- T'es sûr qu'elle est pas pour nous ?

\- C'est la question que je me posais aussi, poursuivit Grunlek. »

Viktor les dévisagea tous les trois, un à un, en plissant fortement les yeux.

« Pourquoi ? Vous avez réalisé des activités criminelles ?

\- Quoi ? Nooooooon, répondit Bob, sur un ton légèrement suspect.

\- Juste un peu de drogue dans mon sac, chuchota Shin. Mais c'est pas un drame, si ? »

Le bleu et le rouge sourirent de manière totalement hypocrite au magister qui poussa un soupir de désapprobation. Comment Théo avait-il pu les supporter pendant aussi longtemps ? Grunlek, plus sage, profita de l'inattention du demi-élémentaire pour ramasser la pièce et la cacher dans une de ses poches en sifflotant.

Le groupe entra finalement dans l'église, en file indienne. L'entrée donnait sur un grand autel en pierre, aux écriteaux en or. Des odeurs d'encens leur chatouillèrent de suite les narines. Il y en avait partout dans la pièce, s'échappant de petits pots sur le sol et les appuis de fenêtre. Le serviteur était adossé contre un énorme pilier, les surveillant du regard alors qu'ils avançaient. Grunlek à l'arrière, peu rassuré, jura avoir entendu l'espace de quelques secondes des murmures, des voix presque imperceptibles venues d'outre-tombe. Il accéléra un peu le pas pour rattraper ses amis, mal à l'aise. Devant lui, le demi-diable et le demi-élémentaire semblaient eux en pleine forme, blaguant sur le fait que l'intérieur de l'église paraissait plus grand que l'extérieur.

Le groupe continua à progresser dans l'église. Ils approchèrent d'un homme à l'allure sévère, les dévisageant les sourcils froncés. Viktor l'identifia de suite comme un paladin, il en avait vu assez pour connaître leurs mimiques habituelles. La sentinelle n'appréciait de toute évidence pas l'intrusion d'hérésies dans son sanctuaire, mais il l'acceptait, probablement par un ordre venu de plus haut. Viktor jeta un coup d'oeil à sa ceinture. L'homme était armé et représentait par conséquent un possible danger pour leur groupe. Le magister nota cette information dans un coin de sa tête, juste au cas où les choses tournaient mal.

« Est-ce que c'est normal qu'ils soient tous armés ? Chuchota Grunlek à l'arrière. C'est pas censé être un lieu sacré les églises ?

\- J'imagine que celle-ci doit être très silencieuse déjà, répliqua Shin, faisant pouffer le mage devant lui. »

Le nain n'eut pas plus de réponses, tirant une petite moue en voyant ses deux compagnons s'éloigner. Hormis le fait qu'ils étaient attendus, ils n'avaient reçus aucune information sur cette endroit, ce qui mettait le nain quelque peu mal à l'aise. Les rumeurs sur leur groupe allait bon train dans le Cratère, et il craignait fortement d'être tombé dans une embuscade. Voyant que le soldat avait braqué le regard sur lui alors qu'il s'était arrêté pour réfléchir, Grunlek rattrapa rapidement ses amis. Il y avait quelque chose dans cette église qui le dérangeait. Et si ces prêtres n'étaient pas si pacifistes que ce qu'ils laissaient paraître ?

Les aventuriers s'arrêtèrent brusquement devant une scène irréaliste, qui relevait d'un rituel échappant même au mage habitué à toutes sortes de magie. Un homme en tenue de voyageur était assis sur le sol, poignets et chevilles liés à des chaînes. Il leva la tête vers eux, et éclata en sanglots tout en riant, visiblement peu ravi de les voir et résigné à son sort. A ses côtés, également enchaînée, se trouvait une seconde créature, massive, installée sur une dalle en fer.

« Une gargouille, marmonna Bob, visiblement tendu. »

Le monstre deux pierres tourna ses yeux rouges sang sur les aventuriers, tirant un peu sur ses liens. C'était après Viktor qu'elle en avait, certainement à cause de l'armure blanche qu'il portait, lui rappelant amèrement les personnes qui l'avaient attachée en ces lieux. Sur l'autel derrière les deux prisonniers se tenait un homme grassouillet, mains jointes, murmurant des versets que Viktor identifia comme appartenant à l'Église des Murmures. En revanche, aucun signe de la femme qui était censée les accueillir, Sœur Maëda. Le regard du magister fut détourné par la vision d'une jeune femme habillée en servante, à genoux, silencieuse. Il ne put refréner un frisson, cet endroit ne lui plaisait pas. Décidant d'en terminer au plus vite, Viktor s'avança vers l'homme près de l'autel, jusqu'à être à portée de voix :

« Bonjour, je suis Viktor Oppenheimer, magister-inquisiteur de l'Eglise de la Lumière. Notre ordre vous adresse ses salutations distinguées. Nous sommes ici en quête d'informations, sur l'invitation de Sœur Maëda. Serait-elle dans les parages, s'il vous plaît ? »

Le prêtre releva les yeux vers le groupe, détaillant chacune des personnes présentes d'un regard hautain, qui imposait le respect. Il s'inclina respectueusement au salut de Viktor, avant de prendre à son tour la parole, d'une voix grave et éraillée :

« Soyez les bienvenus, voyageurs. Soyez le bienvenu, inquisiteur-magister. Vous êtes bien dans l'Église des Murmures, Sœur Maëda vous accueillera en temps voulu. Vous êtes en ce jour béni en présence de deux accusés, de deux criminels qui ont causé du tort à l'Église des Murmures. Ils seront aujourd'hui jugés pour leurs crimes, et nous sommes honorés, ravis... Nous sommes heureux de vous avoir comme témoins, mes amis. »

Les aventuriers se jetèrent des regards interrogatifs, ne sachant pas comment réagir à ce... cadeau ? Balthazar et Viktor ne semblaient pas vraiment avoir de problème moral avec cet acte, habitués aux exécutions publiques des milieux citadins. Le mage était plutôt ravi d'apprendre que le chariot des prisonniers qu'il avait vu plus tôt ne leur était pas destiné, en plus du fait que les prêtres n'avaient pas hurlé à l'hérésie en le pointant du doigt. Grunlek et Shin restèrent silencieux, analysant la situation.

« Vous nourrissez ma curiosité, répliqua calmement le magister. Qu'est-ce que ces deux personnes ont fait ?

\- En ce qui concerne le conteur, répondit patiemment le moine, en pointant l'homme enchaîné de la main, il raconte et fabule sur l'Église des Murmures. C'est un hérétique ! s'enflamma le religieux. Il dit n'importe quoi sur notre ordre, et sur toutes les Églises en général ! Il mérite qu'on lui retire le plus sacré des éléments : on lui enlève la parole à tout jamais. »

Le demi-diable siffla d'admiration. Ces glandus étaient plus inventifs que les bourrins de l'Église de la Lumière, privilégiant les pendaisons et les bûchers pour ses propres hérétiques.

« Et concernant cette monstruosité, poursuivit le prêtre en montrant la gargouille, elle s'est attaquée à des bienfaiteurs. A des personnes qui priaient profondément notre Dieu. Et pour punition, nous allons à elle aussi lui retirer le don de produire des sons. Car produire des sons est sacré, et nous sommes là aujourd'hui pour les châtier. »

Des pas retentirent derrière le groupe. Grunlek profita de cette diversion pour pousser un grognement de mécontentement, qui attira le regard de son compagnon à la peau bleue. Il s'adressa à lui à voix basse :

« Le seul crime de cet homme est d'avoir mal parler. Et on le prive de sa liberté d'expression. Chez moi, on a fait tombé des tyrans pour avoir osé nous empêcher de nous exprimer.

\- Je suis désolé, murmura le pauvre homme enchaîné, qui l'avait entendu. Je... Je ne suis qu'un conteur, je raconte des histoires. Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas vous froisser... Inventer des histoires, c'est... c'est ma vie, ne m'enlevez pas la parole, pitié. Pitié... »

Viktor s'approcha de lui, et le força à relever la tête.

« Qu'as-tu dit sur les Églises, mon cher ami ? demanda t-il d'une voix en apparence calme, mais menaçante.

\- Quelques rimes malheureuses, répondit le condamné. Je... Je me suis peut-être un peu moqué, je suis désolé. N'y a t-il donc aucune place pour l'humour ? »

Viktor, Shin et Bob débattirent à voix basse du sort de l'homme, se mettant d'accord sur le fait qu'il n'y avait rien à faire et qu'il fallait laisser couler, riant même de sa misère alors que le pauvre homme continuait de les implorer.

« Il connaît peut-être Bragg, lâcha Shin en riant.

\- Oui ! Oui, je connais Bragg ! cria le malheureux. Libérez-moi et je vous dirais tout ! »

Le prisonnier fit un portrait exact de l'intendant immédiatement derrière, surprenant les aventuriers, décontenancés par ces soudaines révélations. Les pas se rapprochèrent derrière eux, et une femme âgée, ridée, aux cheveux pâles, se fraya un passage entre les aventuriers. La robe blanche la recouvrant lui donnait des airs de spectre. Elle passa simplement entre eux, les ignorant, tout en murmurant des versets de son ordre, un sourire malsain accroché sur son visage de fouine. Balthazar sentit son cœur se serrer en comparant ce sourire avec celui qu'avait parfois Théo, dans les mauvais jours. Il baissa immédiatement le regard, refoulant une envie de tout brûler.

Le mage s'aperçut alors que Grunlek avec les poings serrés, crispé. En relevant les yeux vers son visage, il put lire l'intense réflexion qui l'animait. Le sentant proche d'intervenir et risquer une catastrophe, Bob se pencha discrètement vers lui et lui chuchota quelques mots :

« Je sais qu'il a l'air de connaître Bragg, mais c'est un conteur, on ne peut pas savoir s'il dit la vérité, même si c'est dur. Et si on veut retrouver Bragg, et venger Théo, on va devoir écouter ce qu'elle a à nous dire.

\- Oui, mais si on perd notre identité en chemin, lui répondit-il sombrement, si on laisse des choses comme celles-ci se produire, si un simple conteur va être mutilé juste pour quelques mots : moi, ça me pose un problème.

\- Nous ne sommes pas de taille à nous battre contre tout un pays, Grunlek. Ils ont leurs rites, leurs cultures, et cette Église soumet probablement la moitié de cette région. Crois-moi, on ne peut rien faire. Pensons d'abord à sauver nos vies avant de sauver celle des autres. Nous ne sommes pas rois. Je sais que c'est pas cool, mais on récupère nos informations et on se casse d'ici. Je ne veux pas perdre ma voix pour ces conneries.

\- Et puis il va pas mourir, intervint Shin. Il va juste perdre un sens, il s'en remettra. »

Viktor, en entendant les jérémiades de ses compagnons, finit par lever les yeux au ciel. Il s'approcha de l'imposant prêtre, et s'adressa posément à lui, pour faire son possible pour aider :

« Excusez-moi, ce jeune conteur détient apparemment des informations qui seraient extrêmement utiles à l'Église de la Lumière. Voudriez-vous faire preuve d'une extrême bonté et de nous accorder le droit d'interroger cette jeune personne pendant quelques temps, avant que vous ne l'exécutiez, dans le cadre des bonnes relations entre l'Église de la Lumière et l'Église des Murmures. »

Grunlek croisa le regard de vipère de la femme qui les avait convoquée. Il lui vint alors à l'esprit que tout ceci était peut-être un test pour les jauger. Pour qu'ils montrent leur vrai visage sur la façon de traiter un innocent. L'envie d'intervenir lui démangeait de plus en plus, mais il restait pour l'instant en retrait, remerciant simplement Viktor du regard d'essayer de gagner du temps.

Le moine plissa les yeux à la requête de Viktor, avant de prendre la parole :

« J'ai une sentence à appliquer, mais j'accepte. Vous pouvez... »

La main de Sœur Maëda se dressa immédiatement devant lui, le faisant taire et s'incliner de respect. Elle se dressa sur l'autel, et prit la parole :

« Vous n'êtes pas chez vous, inquisiteur. J'ai les informations que vous désirez, mais j'aimerai avoir le privilège de mener ce châtiment. Et j'aimerai avoir le plaisir de vous compter comme invités, pour accomplir cette sanction. Je vous en prie, posez-vous en témoins et appréciez s'il vous plaît le spectacle.

\- Vous détenez toutes les informations de ce jeune homme ? insista Viktor, sentant qu'il perdait l'avantage.

\- Je connais les informations que vous cherchez. Vous êtes à la recherche de cet intendant Bragg, c'est bien cela ? Je vous donnerai ses informations. »

Grunlek serra un peu plus les poings, le regard noir, se sentant prisonnier, alors que Shin murmurait à voix basse qu'il refusait d'assister à ça. Balthazar, après un moment d'hésitation, avança de deux pas et claqua son bâton sur le sol marbré, pour obtenir l'attention de leur interlocutrice.

« Vous voulez le silence, parfait. »

Il se concentra, se préparant à ouvrir une communication mentale avec la vieille femme. Derrière eux, Shin remarqua soudainement un détail frappant, qu'il pointa du doigt en donnant un petit coup à Grunlek et Viktor. Les chaînes entourant les pieds de la gargouille étaient mal scellées, se pouvait-il que cet acte soit volontaire ?


	4. Episode 3 : Un adversaire de taille

**Episode 3 : Un adversaire de taille**

 _Par Juliabakura_

Le groupe dans la pièce était tendu à cause de l'apparition de cette gargouille. B.O.B était en train d'activer sa connexion mentale avec la prêtresse des murmures. Les liens sur les pieds de la gargouille étaient en train de céder. Ils devaient agir vite et se positionnèrent en formation défensive. La connexion psychique se fit entre le pyromage et la prêtresse.

" _Eh bien demi diable ? Dites moi ? Que voulez vous ?_

 _\- Vous savez très bien ce que nous voulons. Nous communiquons de la manière la plus pure du son que vous vénérez. Par le silence. Maintenant, nous savons tous les deux pourquoi nous sommes ici._

 _\- Je devrais peut être me châtier d'avoir accepté cette connexion, qui elle-même est à contre courant de la parole et du son. Etrange que voici. Mais, nous avons tous une épreuve à passer. Tous... Sans exception._

 _\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ?_ s'inquièta Balthazar avant de voir Maeda faire un pas, puis un autre en arrière. _Une épreuve à passer, alors que nous communiquons de la manière la plus pure qu'il soit pour votre propre église ? Mais soit, nous n'en avons pas terminé,_ finit le pyromancien avant de couper la connexion mentale."

Soudain, le mage entendit le bruit mécanique du déploiement du bras mécanique de Grunlek, pour ouvrir son bouclier. Balthazar se doutait qu'un truc louche était en train de se produire. Il regarda un dernier instant dans les yeux la prêtresse.

"On n'en a pas fini."

Puis il se retourna vers ses camarades, avec sur l'expression de son visage un message demandant : "Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?". Grunlek était devant la gargouille. Cette dernière paraissait déjà immense pour un humain normal alors pour un demi-homme... Mais cela ne semblait pas gêner le nain. La créature s'agita. Le Golem vit la chaîne se détacher au niveau de son pied gauche, tandis qu'à coté, le conteur s'affaissait sur le sol en continuant à se lamenter sans avoir conscience de son environnement. Il ne s'agissait plus d'une question de secondes avant qu'elle ne se libère entièrement et agisse. Il se prépara à encaisser le maximum de coups en espèrant que ses camarades soient prêts à se battre. Viktor commença à caster une armure sur Grunlek pendant que le monstre se débattait dans ses liens.

"Est-ce que le fait que vous reculiez n'a pas un rapport avec le fait que la gargouille est sur le point de se libérer grâce à sa chaîne qui était mal attaché ? demanda Viktor avec son habituel sourire.

\- Voilà pourquoi c'est le prof à Théo ce type... pensa Balthazar en soupirant avec un léger sourire nostalgique, se rappelant que Théo avait demandé à plusieurs reprises : "Bonjour, vous êtes sur le point de mourir. Voulez-vous de l'aide ?""

Loin d'être offusqué par cette remarque, la prêtresse répondit :

"Je vous l'ai dit, inquisiteur. Nous vous attendions et c'est vraiment dans la perspective de pouvoir nouer des amitiés durables que j'essaye de pérenniser nos relations. Je pense que vous allez nous aider. Et qu'ensuite, je vous aiderai.

\- Comment voulez-vous que l'on vous aide ? souria Viktor, crispé."

A ce moment là, le magister entendit la chaîne sur le pied gauche de la gargouille lâcher, alors que la créature commençait à s'énerver au moindre bruit de cliquetis du bras de Grunlek en plein déploiement.

"Je vous l'avais dit, soupira Shin avant de se déplacer vers les pieds de la gargouille pour tenter de givrer ces derniers."

Mais le plan ne se déroula pas comme prévu. Certes, Shin arriva à glisser tel un serpent d'eau vers la gargouille, sûr de lui et résolu, il banda sa volonté et activa sa nature élémentaire. Mais à un mètre de la gargouille, Shinddha sentit que quelque chose clochait. Sa nature élémentaire semble être hésitante. Un peu à la manière d'un moteur de bras nain calant.

"Ca ne marche pas, s'inquièta le rôdeur."

Plus aucun bruit n'était audible autour de lui. Il releva ses yeux pour voir qu'il était beaucoup plus proche de la gargouille que prévu. Shinddha paniqua et s'énerva sur ses propres bras, qui ne fonctionnaient pas, inefficaces.

Voyant cela, Grunlek prit la décision de tirer l'archer qui allait recevoir une grande claque de la statue vivante. Peut être à cause de la précipitation ou de la panique, le nain n'arriva pas à le plaquer à temps. Il se posa donc en temps que rempart entre la créature et son ami, le bouclier déployé. Heureusement, Viktor avait tout juste terminé son sort d'armure pour Grunlek et le jeta sur son allié en difficulté.

Avec son bras, la gargouille balaya tout ce qui se trouvait devant elle, avant d'entendre un grand "BOOOOM" contre le nain. Le blocage fut réussi... Ou du moins, il y eut moins de conséquences. Le nain avec le rôdeur dans les bras fut projeté en arrière suite à ce violent coup.

"Merci mon pote ! souffla Shinddha.

\- En attendant, je t'ai protégé, enchérit le Nain. Pas de la manière prévu mais... Ca a fonctionné."

Le dos de Grunlek frappa durement contre les escaliers. Il émit un petit gémissement de douleur, Shin dans ses bras qui continuait à geindre tout en le remerciant :

"J'ai encore raté !

\- C'est pas grave Shin. La prochaine fois ce sera la bonne, le rassura le nain en tentant d'appliquer les conseils du paladin. Désespère pas Shin."

Pendant ce dialogue aussi utile que langoureux, la gargouille venait d'avancer. La prêtresse recula d'un nouveau pas et son sourire radieux ne semblait plus attendre qu'une seule chose : la fin du spectacle. Son visage ressemblait à celui d'un enfant à Noël. Elle recula à nouveau d'un pas, laissant les aventuriers dans leur bataille.

La créature était en face d'eux, libérée et prête à se battre. Ils n'avaient que quelques secondes pour choisir entre changer leur formation de combat ou alors fuir à toute jambes. Ou alors de crier après de l'aide, de pleurer et de se rouler en boule.

B.O.B analysa la créature rapidement. Il avait capté sa nature. C'était une gargouille de pierre et il réfléchit rapidement pour savoir s'il était capable d'atteindre la température suffisante pour faire des dégats à cette dernière. Il savait aussi déjà au fond de lui qu'il n'en avait pas la puissance. Alors, il chercha dans ses connaissances, dans les tréfonds de sa mémoire, un endroit, une faiblesse dans cette créature. Peut-être le métal pouvait réussir à défaire tout cela. Shin de son côté était toujours dégoûté de ne pas avoir réussi à immobiliser la créature. Cela aurait été plus pratique. Il tourna son regard un peu tristounet et coupable vers Grunlek qui lui souriit face à cette évocation. B.O.B en pleine recherche de ce point faible fut interrompu par une proposition stupide de l'archer :

"Peut être elle a une conscience... On pourrait discuter.

\- C'est pas important, souffla B.O.B, agacé.

\- C'est pas très très gentil ce que tu fais ! remarqua Grunlek.

B.O.B haussa légèrement des épaules avant de se remémorer avec nostalgie ses années d'enfance où son père était présent. Ils avaient fabriqué ensemble de petits golems de terre et de boue, minuscules, lui enseignant alors qu'il n'était qu'un nourrisson comment tuer les gens efficacement. Il se remémorait encore le mini Golem hurlant : Exterminer ! Exterminer !

Le pyromage en avait la certitude. Cette créature avait une conscience. Ce n'était pas un bête animal. Cependant, elle n'était pas aussi évoluée qu'un humain, mais une preuve d'intelligence était présente quand même. Selon certain, elles auraient une âme. Soudain, B.O.B vit au niveau de ses ailes, dans l'excroissance dorsale, une partie organique qui se révéla quand elle s'envolait.

Cependant, face à eux, la créature avait les ailes repliées. B.O.B hurla les informations à ses camarades. Viktor recula un peu, se mettant derrière Shin et Grunlek. Le nain se plaça en avant, mais pas à portée de frappe. Il veillait à être à une distance suffisante de la chaîne, pour l'empêcher de le frapper avec. Il était prêt à défendre ses amis s'ils attaquaient.

"Bon, je vais reculer et je vais attendre qu'elle s'envole. Je pourrais briller en lui envoyant une flèche dans son point faible, souffla Shinddha, convaicu.

\- Il est passé où ton discours sur : oui, mais elle a une âme et on pourrait la raisonner ! s'énerva B.O.B. Non là tout de suite c'est : Non, non. J'attends qu'elle s'envole et HeadShot !

\- Oui, mais là elle est agressive... On peut pas la raisonner. Tu vas pas raisonner un sanglier qui te charge dans la gueule, argumenta le rôdeur.

\- Chasse, pêche, Shin et Tradition, pouffa le Pyromage."

Pendant cette discussion, ô combien importante, la créature se libéra de sa chaîne. Elle bondit sur Grunlek qui tenta de donner un coup avant elle. L'ingénieur tenta d'utiliser son pouvoir et déploya son attaque, son nouveau coup de poing : le "rocket Punch" comme aimait le surnommer Balthazar. Habituellement, il l'utilisait dans des attaques à distance. Mais il allait essayer de charger toute son énergie pour réaliser le plus de dégâts possible au corps à corps. La créature se baissa face à lui. Grunlek se concentra et son bras se disloqua, partant en avant en usant d'un peu de psyché pour rendre son coup plus puissant. Cela produisit un craquement violent dans sa pierre, qui se fissura. Le visage de la gargouille ne devint que fureur. Ses yeux virèrent à l'incandescence. Apparemment toute sa haine était prête à se déverser sur lui dans un cri de douleur. Voyant cela, Grunlek se mit à murmurer :

"Sauve moi B.O.B !"

Le mage ne prit pas immédiatement en compte la demande de son ami nain, essayant de réfléchir à un autre point faible visible de la gargouille. Même l'attaque de Grunlek n'avait pas été suffisante pour lui en procurer une nouvelle. Il regarda les chaînes de l'autre prisonnier pour essayer de trouver un lien de cause à effet, avant de comprendre qu'il n'y avait rien à chercher dans ce coin. Car s'ils avaient eu juste à buter l'homme plutôt que la gargouille, ils auraient gagné un temps fou. B.O.B se prépara à imbuer des flammes dans le bras de Grunlek, tout en se remémorant cette tactique autre fois utilisée... Même si les conséquences en furent malheureuses désastreuses : non seulement le métal mais aussi le nain avaient brûlés.

"Ah... Encore... soupira Viktor qui avait eu vent de cette histoire.

\- C'était il y a longtemps ! J'ai le droit à une deuxième chance ! répliqua immédiatement le demi-diable.

\- Tu pouvais pas le faire avant qu'il tape ? s'étonna Shin.

\- Faut me laisser le temps de préparer mon sort !

\- Souvenir...Souvenir... maugréa Grunlek qui se demanda qu'elle était la plus mauvaise fin de vie possible, entre la gargouille et les flammes de B.O.B mal maitrisées.

\- Si cette créature n'était pas nyctalope, j'aurai éteint les lumières. Mais là on va devoir se contenter de ce plan ! enchaîna Balthazar."

Le mage banda sa volonté pour activer son pouvoir, tout en se rappelant qu'il ne devait pas faire la même erreur que par le passé. Il releva les yeux vers la gargouille qui se mit à bondir sur Grunlek avant le sort de B.O.B. Le nain tenta d'esquiver le coup du bras qui créa un bruit effroyable se réverbérant en écho dans l'église des Murmures. Le monstre le saisit au torse et déversa sa colère sur lui et l'envoyant voler dans la pièce.

"JE VOLE ! hurla Grunlek, comme si ce n'était pas évident."

Il traversa l'autel et explosa le vitrail pour se retrouver à l'extérieur, le souffle court. Il se releva avant d'enchaîner :

"ON LANCE PAS LES NAINS !

\- Je croyais que le lancer de nains était illégal depuis mille cycles, s'étonna B.O.B."

La gargouille se retourna vers eux.


	5. Episode 4 : Effectifs réduits

**Episode 4 : Effectifs réduits**

 _Par Mastroyal_

Un long sifflement retentit suivi d'un bruit de verre pulvérisé. Propulsé par la gargouille, Grunlek avait traversé la baie vitrée de l'autre côté de l'autel, en ratant au passage Sœur Maeda et le Maître des Châtiments qui avaient plongé sur le côté pour éviter le nain volant. La panique s'installait dans l'Église des Murmures. Une servante s'était jetée à terre en se bouchant les oreilles de peur, tandis que le conteur tentait vainement de s'enfuir, retenu par ses chaînes, en poussant un cri efféminé. Et de son côté, la gargouille finissait de se libérer. Lentement, pas à pas, elle s'avançait vers les Aventuriers, le visage pétri de colère, surtout après s'être pris le puissant coup de Grunlek, ce dont il a payé le prix par son vol plané.

Celui-ci, justement, s'était terminé après avoir traversé un moulin à eau qui se trouvait derrière le temple des Murmures. Viktor s'avança alors vers la gargouille, dans une tentative désespérée d'apaisement. "Désespérée" est le mot car le monstre de pierre, loin de se calmer, poussa un mugissement de rage, et fixa Viktor de ses yeux rouges flamboyants, une envie de meurtre, voire de destruction pure et simple, visible au fond de ses pupilles !

Shin se frappa le front du plat de sa main, et banda son arc. De l'eau sortit de sa main, et se cristallisa en une flèche. Il leva son arc, visa l'oeil de la gargouille, tira sa flèche… qui se planta droit dans le dos de Viktor en lui perforant un poumon au passage ! Shin, déjà bleu naturellement, prit une couleur myosotis pour exprimer sa honte tandis que Viktor vit d'abord la pointe de la flèche sortir du devant de sa tunique, puis réalisa ce qu'il lui était arrivé. Il tourna la tête vers Shin qui tenta sans succès de cacher son arc derrière son dos, et lui dit :

"Ah, les jeunes. Nous reparlerons de ça plus tard."

L'Inquisiteur reporta de nouveau son attention sur la gargouille en crachant un peu de sang, leva bien haut son bâton ferré, et l'abattit de toutes ses forces sur la créature. Un craquement retentit, la pierre qui recouvrait le monstre se fissura un peu plus, et la rage de la gargouille monta encore de plusieurs crans. Dès lors, seuls les Dieux savaient ce que le monstre réservait à Viktor.

Grunlek, de son côté, après avoir traversé le moulin, tenta de se rattraper à un rebord pour lui éviter de tomber dans un nivelé. La chance, cependant, n'était de son côté, et ses mains glissèrent sur le rebord. Il bascula dans le nivelé, rebondit une fois, deux fois, avant de s'arrêter définitivement. Allongé sur le dos, la neige tombante recouvrit son visage une demi-seconde, avant que le nain ne se relève et observe scrupuleusement les environs tout en reprenant ses esprit. La hauteur de laquelle il était tombé faisait une bonne demi-douzaine de mètres, aussi, il valait mieux faire le tour en suivant la rivière pour essayer de regagner l'Église. Il se mit donc en route.

Dans l'Église, voyant que la gargouille n'avait qu'une seule envie, c'était de faire de Viktor son prochain trophée, B.O.B. leva les bras vers la tête de la créature et banda sa volonté. Une boule de feu jaillit de ses mains et frappa la gargouille à la tête en explosant, provoquant une détonation qui remplit tout l'espace du temple. Sœur Maeda et le Maître des Châtiments semblaient se délecter du spectacle, tandis que la gargouille semblait prise de panique. Elle posa un genou à terre, puis une main, et, sans doute à cause de la situation, elle déploya ses ailes.

Viktor vit alors la main de la créature fondre vers lui. Mais, trop obnubilé par la pointe de la flèche qui dépassait de son poumon, il ne put éviter la main qui l'empoigna par le pied et le souleva du sol en le retournant. Aveuglée par la boule de feu de B.O.B., la gargouille se retourna en traînant Viktor, et se dirigea vers l'ouverture creusée par l'envol de Grunlek.

Ce fût à cet instant précis que Shin la vit. Quand la créature a ouvert ses ailes, une ouverture s'était formée dans la pierre, au niveau de ses omoplates. Il généra une flèche de glace, la mit en faction sur son arc et attendit le moment opportun.

Viktor, quant à lui, alors qu'il passait retourné devant Sœur Maeda, il lâcha un :

"Moi aussi, j'aurais dit du mal de votre Église."

Il tenta d'invoquer sur lui le bouclier de la Lumière, mais usé par les efforts et par la flèche, il n'y parvint pas. Et la gargouille arrivait lentement mais sûrement devant l'ouverture dans le mur.

Ce fût le moment que Shin attendait. Il leva son arc, visa soigneusement l'ouverture entre les omoplates, cria :

"PAS CETTE FOIS !"

… Et tira ! La flèche vint se loger dans l'ouverture et s'enfonça à moitié dans la chair de la gargouille qui poussa un rugissement de douleur ! Elle lâcha Viktor qui tomba par terre, poussa un râle d'agonie et s'effondra sur l'autel du temple qui craqua avec un grand bruit.

Sœur Maeda se tourna vers les aventuriers restants avec un grand sourire et s'exclama :

"Merveilleux ! Merveilleux ! À moi de remplir ma part du marché, maintenant. À moi de remplir mon rôle."

Elle se tourna alors vers un des gardes du temple et ordonna :

"Faites-la rentrer !"


	6. Episode 5 : Dialogue de sourds

**Episode 5 : Dialogue de sourds**

 _Par Azarith_

L'agitation déjà palpable dans l'église des Murmures ne fit que s'intensifier lorsque les héros entendirent des bruits de pas venir du coté droit de ce lieu saint. Avant même de se retourner, Bob et Shinddha surent au son cadencé que produisaient ses pas et son armures que le nouveau venu était un soldat tout armuré. Aussi fussent-ils surpris de découvrir que le guerrier en question était en fait une guerrière. Munie d'une lance, une femme au visage totalement hermétique et à la longue chevelure châtain clair guidait un des gardiens de l'église déjà rencontrés auparavant.

« Est-ce que quelqu'un peut m'enlever ça ? fit alors la voix presque sarcastique de Victor dont la moitié du corps était encore ensevelie sous la main de l'imposante gargouille que Maëda avait, malencontreusement ou pas, mal attachée. »

Le maître des châtiments, s'avança de toute son imposante stature pour soulever, avec difficulté et force d'afflux sanguins, le bras de pierre de la créature, le tout sous le sourire humble de Maëda qui recula de quelques pas. Victor émit un remerciement qui sentait, à des lieux à la ronde, l'obligation polie qu'il s'était imposé dans cette église, ce à quoi la prêtresse répondit un « C'est la moindre des choses » qui agaça passablement le magister, quoique celui-ci répondit comme si l'incident était bénin : 

« Bien sur … On est bien, tout va bien ! »

Tout de suite après, Balthazar pointa vivement une nonne qui s'était à moitié cachée dans l'ombre d'un des piliers qui soutenait l'arche de la pièce et lui invectiva d'un air mauvais : 

« Toi, là-bas ! Des soins pour mes deux amis ! Ils ont intérêt à être encore en vie ... »

La servante jeta un regard à la fois paniqué et douteux à Maëda mais celle-ci acquiesça de la tête et sa bonne s'écarta pour aller chercher le matériel nécessaire aux soins en question. Shinddha, pendant ce temps là, se retourna vers les deux soldats qui étaient entrés dans l'église et les interpella comme suit :

« Oh là ! Qui va là ?

\- Je suis Arcana, se présenta la guerrière en s'arrêtant. Je viens à votre rencontre car je vous cherchais.

\- Oui ! Je vous avais promis de vous aider à trouver l'intendant Bragg, fit Maëda, faisant résonner sa voix à travers la nef de l'église. Cette personne sait exactement où se trouve l'intendant Bragg et comme vous étiez venus ici pour glaner cette information, vous l'avez. Je vous l'offre maintenant !  
\- Merci … grinça Victor, sentant tout à fait que Maëda n'avait absolument pas prévu l'arrivée de la guerrière.  
\- C'est très gentil de votre part, dit le pyromage en s'avançant, et ça rembourse une partie du marché mais ce n'est pas équitable. Une gargouille … Deux de mes amis ont été blessés et l'on en a pas encore retrouvé un. Pour ne pas faire ombrage à l'académie des mages, continua-t-il en tapant l'esclave attaché devant lui du bout de son bâton, cet esclave ce chien : Il est à moi ! » 

Le conteur avait déjà glissé de tout son long et tenait l'extrémité basse de la robe ignifugée de Bob en l'implorant du regard.

« Pitié, s'il vous plaît, faites quelque chose …  
\- De toute façon, vous vous apprêtiez à l'exécuter mais ne vous en faites pas, il sera puni.  
\- L'exécuter ? toussota la prêtresse. Mais non, pas l'exécuter. Juste lui retirer ce que la nature a fait de plus beau : le don de la parole. Il ne le mérite pas. Je vous l'offre, aucun problème ! Mais …  
\- C'est très généreux, coupa Bob, mais lui retirer le don de la parole le rendrait inutile en temps qu'esclave, donc il nous le faut en état.  
\- Très cher mage … grogna Maëda. Avec tout le respect que j'ai pour votre académie, votre science et vos pairs, ma réponse est tout simplement : non ». 

Durant ce temps, la servante était revenue et avait commencé à prendre en charge les soins de Victor, quoique horrifiée par les gerbes de sang qui s'étaient écoulées sur son torse et son armure. Oppenheimer tenta de la rassurer en disant « C'est que du sang et de la glace tout va bien » mais c'eut plutôt l'effet inverse que celui désiré. Malgré cela, la nonne pansa avec brio les plaies du magister Saisissant au vol le dialogue que son ami demi-démon et la prêtresse des murmures avaient, Victor imposa sa parole vers les deux interlocuteurs :

« Est-ce que vous me le donneriez à moi ? Après tout, je ne suis qu'un vieillard de l'Église de la Lumière.  
\- Là par contre, vous ne géreriez plus rien avec l'académie des mages, mais avec l'Église de la Lumière réagit Bob en reculant de deux pas.  
\- Et après, que va-t-il se passer, cher mage ? Demanda Maëda. Nous allons avoir votre ami demi-élémentaire, au nom de l'eau, qui va réclamer le conteur ? Ou alors, vous avez un ami infirme, peut-être que votre ami nain est encore vivant et qu'il va venir réclamer ça au nom des nains ? Vous avez … Vous avez une armée derrière qui va venir réclamer le conteur ? Écoutez, il est la propriété de l'Église des Murmures, n'abusez pas trop de notre patience, s'il vous plaît.  
\- Vous pouvez bien vous moquer de l'académie des mages, vous moquer des nains ou des demi-élémentaires, signala Bob, à votre bon loisir ! Mais je serais vous …  
\- Je ne me moque pas, l'arrêta Maëda. Mais je vous fais comprendre, très cher invité, que vous êtes sous mon humble demeure, mage.  
\- Je serais quand même vous, continua Bob sans tenir compte de l'intervention de la prêtresse, je ne me moquerais pas d'un inquisiteur de la Lumière. Surtout un qui a été blessé chez vous.  
\- Eh bien, répliqua la prêtresse, ce sera un devoir pour les miens de le soigner. Il est notre invité ici, c'est la moindre des chose de lui ouvrir les portes de l'église ».

Victor fit un geste à l'intention de Bob, lui indiquant qu'il serait inutile de débattre plus à ce sujet. Tant pis pour le conteur, il resterait assigné à son cruel destin. Bob s'accorda le droit de laisser le pauvre au sort que l'Église des Murmures lui préparait, bien que le condamné lui tirât la robe de surcroît, en continuant à baragouiner ses supplications. Le pyromage et Shinddha se retirèrent à regrets, sous le regard larmoyant du pauvre homme, et Victor prit la suite de ses compagnons.

Enfin, dans un fracas de tonnerre, Grunlek refit irruption dans la paroisse et s'écria entre deux respirations rauques et essoufflées « Elle est où la gargouille ? ». Shinddha lui expliqua rapidement la situation, non sans lancer deux trois piques taquines à son ami de petite taille puis le groupe réuni entreprit de quitter le lieu sacré. En revanche, à l'évocation du conteur, Grunlek se retourna vers Maëda. 

«Avant qu'on sorte, j'aimerais que ce conteur vienne avec nous, fit-il d'un ton impartial.  
\- Oh … C'est bien comme je l'ai dit, marmonna la prêtresse en levant les yeux au ciel. Vous avez pas des amis dehors qui attendent, au cas où je répète la même réponse ?  
\- Euh … J'étais pas là donc … fit mine de s'excuser Grunlek, haussant les épaules.  
\- Eh bien … Entama lentement mais fortement la prêtresse. Non. Ce criminel va rester ici et il aura ce qu'il mérite.  
\- Moi le seuls criminels que je vois ici, c'est vous, défia Grunlek tandis que Balthazar se passait la main sur le visage, désespéré. Vous nous avez envoyés délibérément cette gargouille, vous avez mis en danger la vie de mes compagnons …  
\- C'est faux ! Coupa Maëda. C'est complètement faux ! Vous m'accusez de quoi là ?  
\- J'ai bien vu votre regard pendant qu'on combattait, vous l'avez fait exprès. Donc non, je ne partirais pas sans cet homme. Il est innocent, il a juste dit du mal sur votre Église et ce que j'ai envie de dire sur votre Église est probablement pire que ce qu'il a dit : Vous ne méritez pas d'enlever la parole, de faire un châtiment à cet homme, ce n'est pas possible.  
\- Venez avec moi Maëda, nous allons à l'extérieur … tenta Viktor.  
\- Vous nous avez attaqué délibérément, je ne suis pas d'accord pour sortir sans cet homme, continua le nain tandis que le paladin lui tapotait l'épaule.  
\- Il est fou, il est fou, assura le vieux Magister. On y va.  
\- Tout ce que vous avez prouvé pour l'instant, c'est que nous sommes ennemis, pas alliés ».

Pour calmer le jeu, Viktor fit mine de faire un malaise mais le maître des châtiments de Maëda le récupéra dans sa chute. Maëda lui ordonna d'accompagner le magister à l'extérieur tandis qu'elle même continuerait de débattre avec le nain.

« Écoutez … dit-elle alors. Mon cher ami nain …  
\- Nous ne sommes pas amis.  
\- C'était une formule de courtoisie. Je vous prie maintenant de sortir de l'église. J'ai rempli ma part du contrat, je vous ai fourni l'information pour laquelle vous étiez venus en échange de presque rien. Nous avons combattus ensemble …  
\- En échange d'avoir mis nos vies en danger ? Coupa une nouvelle fois Grunlek.  
\- Vos vies n'étaient pas en danger, s'exclama Maëda, lassée du débat. À moins que vous ne vous sous-estimiez, à ce moment là, je n'y peux rien.  
\- Encore une fois, je trouve que le contrat n'est pas du tout équitable ».

Maëda ricana sèchement et entama une phrase mais Grunlek ne la laissa pas parler.

« Cet homme est-il si important pour vous ? Je n'aime pas vos méthodes.  
\- Mais je ne vous ai pas demandé d'apprécier mes méthodes, fit la prêtresse désabusée.  
\- Et moi je n'ai pas signé de contrat ou quoi que ce soit. Tout ce que je vois c'est que pour le moment, vous allez à l'encontre de nos principes et ça ne me plaît pas ».

Derrière le nain, la jeune femme qui était entrée dans l'église quelques minutes plus tôt toussa bruyamment pour attirer l'attention sur elle.

« Je … J'aimerais me concerter avec vous si possible, fit-elle presque timidement. C'est au sujet de l'intendant Bragg. J'ai une mission et … Je comprends que les égos soient froissés mais j'ai moi aussi une mission à accomplir donc euh …  
\- Oui mais nous aussi », ponctua Viktor.

Bob décida de laisser les débats courant dans la nef de l'église et d'accompagner la nouvelle venue. La jeune femme, qui se présenta sous le nom d'Arcana suivit le mage vers l'extérieur. Une fois ceci fait, un des gardes de l'église des murmures s'éclaira lui aussi la gorge avant de signaler :

« La dame a dit qu'il fallait partir maintenant.  
\- Si je puis appuyer le discours de mon ami nain, dit tout de même Shinddha pendant que Viktor s'écartait, j'aimerais vous dire madame Maëda, je me suis entretenu avec cet homme et, apparemment, il détiendrait des informations sur l'intendant Bragg. Donc euh … S'il s'avère que ce sont des mensonges, nous le lui ferions payer mais, si ce sont des informations utiles, ce serait très bien de l'avoir à nos cotés …  
\- Très cher archer … fit Maëda. J'ai fourni de quoi avoir des informations au sujet de votre intendant Bragg. Vous commencer à … Elle se racla la gorge. À accaparer mon temps précieux.  
\- Si j'avais pas mis fin à la vie de cette malheureuse gargouille, on aurait pu tous succomber dans cette église donc je serais vous je …  
\- Nan, nan, finit par dire Viktor, au dessus de la voix de son ami. Venez, on sort, Bob, fais monter la température ».

Trois des quatre aventuriers quittèrent alors l'église tandis que Grunlek, qui se sentait en territoire ennemi, ne comprenait pas pourquoi chacun de ses amis était aussi calme. Il se retint difficilement de flanquer un grand coup de poing dans le sol mais finit par lui aussi faire volte-face et se diriger vers la sortie.

Lorsqu'ils émergèrent de la bâtisse, Eden attendait tranquillement le groupe, un lapin entre les dents. Viktor et Balthazar, qui discutaient seuls dans leur coin depuis quelques minutes, émettaient des idées pour brûler l'église. Tandis que Viktor énumérait tout ce qui pourrait facilement prendre feu : La paille, les tentures, la charpente en bois, Balthazar lui, repérait une charrette garée non loi de la porte de l'église à laquelle il pourrait probablement accrocher Brasier. Shinddha s'approcha du groupe à ce moment là et Grunlek fut assez ravi de leur comportement. Cependant, Shinddha émit une théorie qui plut bien trop à Balthazar et qui impliquait de remplir la charrette enflammée de ses gemmes de pouvoir ce qu'après quelques parlementions, le nain refusa catégoriquement.

Balthazar saisit donc la charrette et la tira vers Brasier, tandis qu'un garde de l'église tenta de les interrompre dans leur démarche.

« Sœur Maëda nous a autorisés à prendre cette charrette, se justifia Viktor donc on la prends …  
\- Non non, non. Écoutez … Non fit le garde, visiblement à cours de répartie. Je vous prie de reculer ».

Viktor regarda chacun de ses compagnons, cherchant de l'aide ou un quelconque soutien et ce fut en son ami nain qu'il le trouva. Celui-ci s'approcha du gardien et lui tendit une pièce en or, en lui disant qu'il ne l'aurait que s'il laissait Balthazar et Viktor utiliser la charrette.

« Déjà, répondit le jeune homme, j'apprécie moyennement que vous me mentiez.  
\- Mais je ne vous ai pas menti ! Fit Viktor, faisant preuve d'un jeu d'acteur digne d'un poireau.  
\- Nan mais ne faites pas attention à lui, fit Grunlek, attirant de nouveau l'attention du garçon sur lui. Ce qui est important, c'est cette pièce d'or là, regardez-la, regardez-la et **OH ELLE SE DEDOUBLE ! IL Y A DEUX PIECES D'OR ! DEUX PIECES D'OR !  
** \- Bon … Fit le garçon. Très bien mais prenez en soin.  
\- Bien sûr, assura Viktor d'un air malsain. On vous la rendra flambant neuve ».


	7. Episode 6 : Les 400 coups

**Episode 6 : Les 400 coups**

 _Par Mastroyal_

Grâce à Grunlek qui a su faire parler l'appât du gain du palefrenier, les aventuriers étaient désormais en mesure d'utiliser la charrette à leur bon vouloir. Enfin… du moment que son propriétaire légitime la récupérait « flambant neuve », ainsi que l'a si justement dit Viktor. B.O.B. invoqua Brasier, son cheval, et l'attela à la charrette afin de la monter en haut de la colline. Il demanda à Grunlek de venir près de lui et se mit à lui prodiguer des conseils afin de pouvoir gérer au mieux leur attelage. Grunlek, sans doute exaspéré par les conseils un peu inutiles de B.O.B., prépara la charrette, la lança avec Brasier… et remarqua qu'il tenait dans sa main un boulon. Le temps qu'il réalise ce qu'il se passait, la charrette émit un grincement sourd et s'effondra lentement sous ses yeux, se retourna et écrasa le cheval de B.O.B. qui disparut dans une déflagration magique. Le palefrenier, alerté par le vacarme, accourut et resta figé sur place en voyant ce qu'il restait de son attelage :

\- Mais… Mais… Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez fait à ma charrette ?

\- Ta gueule ! hurla Viktor qui profita de la situation pour sauter sur Lumière, le cheval de Théo, et le planta devant l'Église des Murmures, dans l'espoir qu'il lâche un énorme crottin.

Au même moment, B.O.B. concentra sa magie dans ses mains et visa soigneusement le toit de l'édifice religieux, tandis qu'un garde de l'Église sortit et s'exclama :

\- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce vacarme ?

\- C'est rien, fit Shin pour tenter une diversion. C'est mon pote, il a essayé de changer la roue et voilà.

Tout en prononçant ces mots, l'archer se rapprocha d'Arcana qui observait la scène les bras croisés et l'air réprobatrice, et lui murmura :

\- Oh, ne vous inquiétez pas. Ça arrive dans notre équipe, mais on s'y habitue avec le temps. En tout cas, Viktor s'y est habitué.

En ce moment-même, Viktor éprouvait de la déception à son paroxysme. Tout ce qu'il voulait, ainsi que les autres aventuriers, c'était incendier l'Église des Murmures en utilisant la charrette enflammée. Mais à présent, il va devoir se contenter d'une merde de cheval devant l'édifice. Une fois « l'œuvre » accomplie, Viktor fit monter Arcana sur son cheval et commença à s'éloigner du bâtiment. Et il fit bien car, au même moment, sous l'effet de la colère et de l'humiliation, B.O.B. lança une immense boule de feu sur le toit qui s'enflamma dans un ronflement assourdissant. Le garde des murmures se mit à hurler : « Alerte ! On nous attaque ! » et chargea en direction du pyromage qui se retourna pour prendre les jambes à son cou… et s'aperçut que ses amis étaient déjà loin, Shin ayant même volé le cheval du palefrenier. « Et niquez bien vos mères ! » hurla B.O.B. avant de s'enfuir. Le garde, furieux d'entendre cela, fonça droit sur B.O.B. qui ficha le camp et, sans doute aidé par les ailes de la peur, rattrapa Shin qui fonçait au galop et qui le prit sur son cheval. C'est alors que les compagnons se rendirent compte de leur erreur. Grunlek était resté à pied, et Eden le regardait d'un air désolé. Viktor se retourna vers Arcana et lui demanda :

\- Dites-moi, est-ce que vous courez vite ?

\- Pourquoi vous demandez ça ?

\- Parce que je dois récupérer le nain. Et lui, il ne court pas vite.

Arcana sauta du cheval en lâchant un juron, tandis que Viktor attrapa Grunlek et le hissa derrière lui puis s'élança au galop derrière Shin et B.O.B. Quelques temps plus tard, Arcana, guidée par Shin qui était revenu en arrière pour la retrouver, finit par rejoindre les aventuriers qui avaient déjà établi un campement et l'attendaient, suant à grosses gouttes. Chacun avait la tête basse, et la guerrière jugea préférable de ne pas parler. B.O.B. invoqua son cheval, Brasier, au cas où il faudrait de nouveau fuir. Finalement, Arcana brisa son vœu de silence et murmura :

\- En tout cas, merci de votre hospitalité.

\- De rien, lâcha Viktor dans un souffle. Nous sommes des aventuriers, après tout.

Personne ne releva cette remarque et Grunlek profita de ce blanc pour servir une assiette de ragoût à tout le monde et déclara, espérant détendre l'atmosphère :

\- Allez, les actions héroïques, ça creuse.

Mais personne ne rit, ni même ne sourit. À chaque cuillerée, le sentiment de honte se faisait de plus en plus pesant. Viktor tenta malgré tout d'engager la conversation avec leur « hôte » :

\- Dites-moi, Arcadia…

\- Arcana, putain ! dit-elle, agacée.

\- Excusez-moi… Dites-moi, Arcana. Apparemment, vous nous cherchiez. Pourquoi ?

\- Mais avant que cet incident ne se déclenche, ajouta B.O.B., la vieille nous disait que vous aviez des informations à propos de Bragg. Qu'en est-il ?

\- Euh… Enfin… C'est-à-dire… bredouilla la guerrière.

\- Reprenez-vous, enfin, Arcana. Séchez vos larmes, déclara Shin.

\- En fait… Je vous cherchais, fit Arcana, parce que je suis envoyée par Bragg, l'Intendant. Il aimerait organiser une rencontre.

\- Et que nous veut Bragg ? demanda Viktor.

\- Il aimerait s'entretenir avec vous car il a des choses très importantes à vous livrer. Il se trouve qu'il est gravement blessé. Il s'est fait trahir par la Guilde des Intendants. Et il m'envoie requérir votre aide. Sa portée visionnaire semble s'être confrontée à des ambitions qui le dépassent lui-même. Il en a pris une certaine conscience et il m'a envoyée à votre rencontre. Il est dans un état critique.

\- Et à quel moment s'est-il fait attaquer ? interrogea Grunlek.

\- Juste après avoir retrouvé le cénacle, à Mirages.

\- Donc, fit le nain, ça veut dire que ce n'était pas au moment où il est sorti de la montagne, et vu qu'Eden était blessée, c'est bien lui qui a blessé Eden.

\- Je ne sais pas, avoua la guerrière. Je suis simplement son envoyée.

\- De toute façon, déclara B.O.B., on pourra lui poser la question personnellement. Quand est-ce qu'on part et à combien d'heures de route on est…

\- D'où se trouve ce fieffé faquin, acheva Shin.

\- Non, corrigea le pyromage. De Mirages. La ville de Mirages.

\- Nous n'allons pas à Mirages, très cher seigneur mage, reprit Arcana. Il est gravement blessé et il se terre en ce moment-même dans un abri de fortune.

Arcana déplia la carte et la montra aux aventuriers :

\- Il se trouve ici, dit-elle en pointant un repère sur la carte. À mi-chemin de Mirages, à l'abri des regards. Je vous emmènerai à sa rencontre. C'est un abri qui servait autrefois à des personnes qui, eux-mêmes, se cachaient. Cet endroit est laissé en ruines, désormais à la merci du premier venu. J'ai pensé, avec l'Intendant Bragg, que c'était de bon ton de se rendre là-bas. Comme je l'ai dit, il est dans un état critique et j'espère qu'il sera encore en vie quand nous arriverons. Il m'a dit qu'il a plein de choses à vous délivrer.

\- Eh bien, on n'a pas une seule seconde à perdre, déclara B.O.B. Quand est-ce qu'on peut partir ?

\- Quand vous êtes prêts, fit la guerrière. Si vous sentez avoir récupéré vos forces après vous être dépensés autant.

\- Si c'est aussi urgent qu'elle le dit… marmonna le demi-diable. Vous pouvez nous guider de nuit ? interrogea-t-il tout haut.

\- Sans problèmes, répondit-elle. J'aimerais juste clarifier une chose. J'ai fait allégeance à Bragg pour des raisons bien précises. Je ne partage pas forcément ses idéologies. Cependant, si la situation dérape pour X ou Y raisons, vous me trouverez en travers de votre chemin.

\- Soit, répondit B.O.B. C'est fair-play. De toute façon, je n'ai pas l'intention de faire du mal à Bragg. Je souhaite d'abord qu'il dise pourquoi, ce qu'il a fait et comment, et quand bien même, il nous aurait fait du mal d'une quelconque manière ou du tort, il est mourant, de toute façon, de ce que vous en dites.

\- De toute façon, ajouta Viktor, nous avons surtout des questions à lui poser.

\- Et il a vos réponses, affirma Arcana. J'en suis sûre.

\- Parfait, conclut B.O.B. Alors, allons-y.

Les aventuriers se levèrent, plièrent bagages, et partirent en direction de l'abri de l'Intendant Bragg.


	8. Episode 7 : Le dénouement

**Episode 7 : Le dénouement**

 _Par Juliabakura_

Après une course poursuite folle depuis l'église des murmures, nos aventuriers firent le point avec leur nouvelle compagne de voyage : Arcana. Ils avaient eu à peine le temps de becqueter, de rafistoler leurs habits suite à la confrontation avec la gargouille et s'étaient installés dans un campement de fortune, complètement débraillés : vêtements de part en part. équipement posé à même le sol, se remémorant autour du feu, avec une certaine honte, ce qu'il s'était passé.

La fatigue et le désespoir se lisaient dans leurs regards.

Chacun faisait dans sa tête le résumé de la situation qu'ils avaient vécu. Balthazar Octavius Barnabé avait couru sur 130 mètres, pour échapper à un colosse qui lui courait au cul, après avoir mis le feu à l'église. Il avait été sauvé de justesse par Shinddha qui l'avait attrapé au dos d'un cheval volé. Grunlek avait failli être abandonné derrière. Les perles de sueurs continuait de goutter sur le front du mage, sûrement à cause de l'effort, mais également de sa tenue ignifugée, car l'air n'y passait pas.

Mais, aucune blessure physique, aucun traumatisme n'était à déplorer. Un peu déprimé dans son coin, B.O.B faisait une petite prière à la déesse de la chance, si elle existait, avant de jouer nonchalamment avec les flammes du bout de son bâton, afin de les faire danser un petit peu.

Arcana continuait de regarder les aventuriers, avec des yeux circonspects.

B.O.B aurait voulu répliquer face à cette menace des yeux de la paladine et lui faire remarquer qu'elle ne connaissait rien de ce qu'ils avaient vécu et de toutes les épreuves qu'ils avaient traversées. Mais au lieu de le hurler haut et fort, la honte et la fatigue le fit se retourner vers ses flammes.

Shinddha Kory, notre cher demi-élémentaire d'eau sentait que tout le monde était sur la même longueur d'onde : tous dégoûtés, écœurés et debousés. Jamais le plus locasse dans les campements, il resta dans son coin. Rongeant son frein, il essayait de se concentrer sur leur mission principale : retrouver Bragg. Notre manipulateur d'eau essaya de rafistoller sa tenue, après le combat avec la gargouille, car il était l'un des rares à s'être confronter directement à la créature. Il arracha l'une de ses manches, afin de ne pas avoir de difficultés lors des tirs avec l'arc.

Il salua de loin Grunlek pour le remercier de lui avoir sauver la mise lors de ce combat. Il essaya de croiser rapidement le regard de Viktor, se rappelant également, la boulette effectuée dans l'église des Murmures. Ce dernier était bien en face, à l'opposé de Shinddha, le regard fixe avec un sourire inquiétant. Rapidement, le rôdeur baissa les yeux vers les flammes, se rappelant la douloureuse aventure.

Grunlek était le plus débraillé avec Viktor. Il avait perdu son bandeau qui couvrait son oeil manquant. Ses vêtements étaient déchirés en conséquence de la traversée par la fenêtre. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de se poser pour se réajuster. Notre ami nain était fatigué, mais non pas par une fatigue physique, car il était de bonne constitution. Il pourrait repartir au combat physiquement, cependant sur les traits de son visage, les autres aventuriers pourraient y lire de la fatigue mentale. Grunlek n'avait pas peur du bandeau perdu. Sa blessure avait eu le temps de cicatriser sur son oeil gauche.

Balthazar resta muet face à la blessure de son ami. Se posant une multitude de question. Si l'oeil était perdu, n'était-il pas tout blanc ? Shinddha avait une vision plus matérialiste sur la blessure de son ami. Il espèrait que ce dernier ayant perdu complétement son oeil, pourrait y cacher des pièces, un peu comme les chats ou les écureuils dans un tronc d'arbre. Face à leur curiosité muette, Grunlek hocha doucement de la tête. Les plus jeunes avaient tellement d'imagination.

Viktor avait encore du mal à se décider à garder le sourire. Il se résuma intérieurement le fil de sa vie : il devait essayer d'empêcher Théo de devenir inquisiteur. Il avait raté. Il devait empêcher Théo de mourir. Il avait raté. Il devait brûler l'église. Il avait raté. Ca commençait à faire beaucoup pour les épaules du magister. Il aurait presque pu se faire surnommer "Viktor le Raté" ! L'une des rares réussite qu'il avait effectué avait été de se faire obéir par Lumière, le cheval de Théo, pour qu'il chie devant la porte de l'église des mumures. C'était donc cela, le pouvoir de l'église de la Lumière ?

Il souriait en s'imaginant jouer avec la fléche de Shin, qui, s'il avait pu, aurait gardé en souvenir. Ce qui était plus triste en revanche était que le nain avait fait plus de dégâts que l'inquisiteur qui souhaitait détruire l'église plus que tout.

Cela aurait pu être une réponse de B.O.B par télépathie, s'il l'avait activé. L'ambiance était donc "bon enfant".

Arcana lançait des regards de temps en temps, durs. Elle avait des doutes sur les aventuriers qu'elle était venue chercher. Après tout, elle était là pour accomplir une mission. Alors elle allait aller jusqu'au bout de cette dernière. Ils ne tardèrent pas longtemps avant de partir dans la direction de Mirages. Peu de haltes avaient été faites car l'urgence était absolue. Ils mirent une semaine pour arriver à destination, dans les collines.

"Arcana ! clama Viktor. A quoi est-ce que l'on s'attend ici ?

\- C'est à dire ? s'étonna la paladin. Est-ce que vous pouvez reformuler votre question, s'il vous plait ? Inquisiteur.

\- Qu'est ce que l'on a devant nous ? Est-ce que l'on risque de tomber dans des dangers ?

\- Sur quel territoire on s'apprête à rentrer ? continua Shin. Qui est-ce que l'on risque de croiser surtout ?

\- Nous risquons de croiser... Au mieux que des bandits. Au pire, ceux qui sont sur nos talons. Et ceux qui espèrent achever Bragg, répondit Arcana. C'est ici !"

Tous virent dans une grande plaine avec un arbre immense et surtout :

"Ouhhh ! Je crois voir un immense puits ! s'exclama Grunlek tout en regardant du coin de l'oeil restant vers Shin.

\- Ah merde, reprit B.O.B avant de se rapprocher.

\- Oh non, pas un puits. Décidément c'est toujours pour moi... enchérit le rôdeur.

\- Non, t'inquiète, il y a des escaliers là dedans ! Ne crains rien ! reprit le demi-diable qui s'était rapprocher d'avantage de l'endroit."

Arcana se tourna vers Viktor et lui dit :

"C'est par ici.

\- Très bien. Où est l'entrée ?

Tandis que B.O.B se moquait de Viktor, il sentit une neige fine lui caresser la peau, ainsi qu'à ses compagnons, signe que la fin de l'hiver approchait enfin.

"Bragg est à l'intérieur ? questionna Viktor.

\- Oui.

\- C'est profond ?

\- Relativement.

\- Pourquoi vous lui demandez pas de venir lui, directement ? demanda Shin, qui était resté assez éloigné du groupe et près d'un arbre avec Brasier.

\- Parce qu'il est blessé. Dans un état critique."

B.O.B tourna son attention vers l'arbre où était installé Shin. Il hurla :

"ARCANA !

\- Oui ?

\- Cet arbre ! Je sais ce que c'est. Est-ce que Shin ne craint rien dans son état ?

\- Je peux goûter les feuilles ? demanda le demi-élémentaire pour embarasser le mage.

\- Non ! Non ! répondit le Mage en le pointant du doigt.

\- Ok, ok.

\- T'es bleu ! Cet arbre est rouge ! Ca devrait te donner des indices."

Shinddha lui leva le pouce tout en restant curieux de cette étrange création de la nature. Arcana ouvrit la marche sans répondre à certaines questions. Elle devait ne plus avoir de respect pour les aventuriers qu'elle était venue chercher. Sûrement qu'elle en avait trop vu avec eux. Elle finit par répondre doucement :

"Eviter les épines de cet arbre !

\- C'est bon à savoir, souffla B.O.B avant d'entendre la voix de Shin gémissant un petit :

\- TROP TARD !"

Tous se retournèrent pour voir Shinddha qui revenait en rigolant. Visiblement, il avait envie de détendre l'atmosphère avant de plonger dans le puits. Les images dans les esprits de chacun des aventuriers furent d'imaginer Shin en train de lécher les feuilles, ou alors d'être mangé par l'arbre avec les pieds sortant du tronc.

Les montures restèrent à la surface. Grunlek hésitait à prendre Eden avec lui pour voir sa réaction quand ils retrouveront Bragg afin de confirmer ses doutes quand aux blessures infliger à la compagne de voyage de notre nain.

"Avant de lui en vouloir parce qu'il a blessé Eden, on y va parce qu'il a volé un truc... rappella le mage, compatissant.

\- Et qu'indirectement il aurait tué Théo.

\- Le codex, reprit B.O.B. Mais attendez, attendez brave gens. Déjà, même si ta logique se tient Grun', c'est quand même un peu putasse d'emmener Eden, qui est un loup druidique, sous terre. Surtout pour l'emmener voir quelqu'un qui l'a déjà blessé et qui a failli la buter. Elle a peut être pas de degrés de compréhension humaine pour interpréter ça de manière correcte. Elle risque de l'attaquer alors qu'il est déjà mourrant. On a besoin d'infos de la part de ce type. Je préfère avoir l'info venant de sa bouche, plutôt que de me fier à ta louve, si elle le bouffe sur place. Euh... Sans offense. Même si c'est une bonne idée. Et puis, c'est pour éviter de traumatiser ta louve aussi. Je préfère la savoir avec les cheveux dehors, plutôt que de l'emmener dans une autre caverne, alors qu'elle a failli se faire buter la dernière fois qu'on est entré dans l'une d'elle.

\- Mais elle est plus forte que tu ne le crois, répondit Grunlek, les yeux étincellants de colère.

\- C'est un loup ! Mec ! Un moment il y a des limites !

\- C'est une louve druidique alpha ! ajouta le nain.

\- AAAAAAHHHH ! Elle ne balance pas des sorts ! Voilà !

\- Oui, c'est un pokémon quoi, souriait Shinddha qui était le seul à avoir la référence de ce genre de créature."

Ils se mirent à réfléchir de manière de se poster pour entrer dans le tunnel et surtout utiliser la lumière des pouvoirs de Viktor et B.O.B.

"La lumière, je peux la faire de derrière aussi."

La file se forma : Arcana en tête, B.O.B, Grunlek (pour le tirer, en cas de problèmes), Shinddha (car Viktor ne voulait pas que le demi-élémentaire soit derrière lui) et Viktor. Dans le couloir, le moindre bruit de pas semblait résonner. Ils étaient dans un endroit où des échos d'un son cristallin, semblables à de l'eau s'écoulait. Un petit courant d'air venait également de la surface. Nos aventuriers se sentaient dans un endroit plutôt renfermé avec une odeur de moisissure. Alors qu'ils arrivaient au niveau du pont, ils purent voir le niveau inférieur. En hauteur, ils virent un point de vue que les archers, qui ont un regard accéré, arrive à décerner davantage.

Leur attention était de plus en plus attirée, focalisée sur une énergie noire, enténébrée, qui émanait plus bas. Shin reconnut cette magie des ténèbres, souvenir d'un passé fort sombre. Ils aperçurent également une rivière souterraine. Doucement, le groupe emprunta l'escalier qu'ils avaient en face d'eux. Ils ne pouvaient pas sauter depuis la hauteur du pont, cela aurait eu des conséquences néfastes, ou plus clairement : leur mort.

Viktor s'était fait la réfléxion qu'ils étaient en sécurité étant donné qu'ils avaient une vision parfaite de la situation. Personne ne pourrait les surprendre. B.O.B retorqua en rappelant qu'ils n'étaient pas franchement discret avec leur torche, presque des cibles vivantes. La seule raison qui pouvait amener à penser que l'espace était sécurisé était la sécurité de l'intendant. B.O.B rappela que si cet endroit était censé être utilisé pour protéger Bragg, l'endroit devait être suffisament caché et protégé par des gardes. Sinon, ils auraient rencontré déjà des monstres offensifs envers eux.

"De toute façon, ceux sont des ruines abandonnés ? Non ? demanda innocement Shin.

\- Abandonnées mes fesses ! rigola le demi-diable.

\- Oui, bah là, c'est occupé par Bragg... rectifia Shin.

\- Eh bien allons y, soupira Viktor, las. Bah vas-y Grunlek et Arcadia passez devant.

\- Arcana... râla B.O.B tandis que la concernée ne releva pas cette énième erreur de prononciation de son nom."

Ils avancèrent dans une lumière diffuse. Une lueur qui était à l'étage inférieure et qui avait du mal à parvenir dans les escaliers. Viktor resta concentré sur l'espace pour être sur de pouvoir utiliser sa magie à tout moment tandis que B.O.B se mit sur la défensive. Il était un citadin, il n'aimait pas les endroits renfermés. Cela ressemblait plus à un donjon pour monsieur le mage. Par ailleurs, il avait analysé qu'il n'y avait qu'un seul point de sortie ce qui les exposait à tous les dangers potentiels. Le pont au dessus d'eux était suffisant pour les mettre en état de siège. Un seul monstre suffisament puissant sur le pont suffirait à les détruire. Il se rappela cependant la présence des familiers à la surface. Peut-être ces derniers pourraient leur signaler quand une présence se manifesterait. Du moins, si Brasier n'était pas éliminer par des gardes ou autres créatures, le demi-diable le sentirait de toute façon.

A l'étage inférieur, le groupe vit en face d'eux l'énergie enténébrée qui commençait légèrement à se dissiper. Ils suivirent Arcana, tout en restant sur le qui vive. Shin était toujours méfiante envers la jeune femme, tandis que Grunlek essayait de reconnaitre le type de construction dans lequel ils évoluaient et à quoi il servait, si des pièges étaient présents.

Viktor était aux côtés d'Arcana devant, il vit le premier Bragg, clairement, allongé, le visage complétement pâle à cause de ses blessures. Il sembla exprimer un soulagement à leur approche.

Un gémissement leur parvint. Balthazar visiblement peu intéressé par le mourant fut rapidement interloqué par la pile de feuille et autres documents qui trainait sur le sol. Tout en continuant à surveiller Arcana, Shin se demanda dans quel endroit pouvait bien sortir la rivière. Il vit clairement que cette dernière avait été dirigée, créée par la main de l'homme et se déversant certainement vers une rivière menant vers l'extérieur. Peut-être. La seule certitude qu'il avait en ce jour était que le cours d'eau n'avait pas été créé au fil du temps.

L'intendant Bragg plissa des yeux à la rencontre du magister. Ce dernier ne l'avait jamais vu et ne savait pas à qui il avait affaire. Son regard se tourna vers Arcana qui hocha de la tête.

"C'est bon, commença-t-elle avant de faire une pause. On peut...Leur faire confiance."

Au loin, Shin, Grunlek et B.O.B entendirent les paroles d'Arcana et se retenirent d'exploser de rire au vu des actions qu'ils avaient produits ces derniers jours. Le mage comprit l'idée qu'ils pouvaient avoir confiance en eux, car ils étaient innofensifs après avoir déjecter devant une église. Viktor resta le plus sérieux du monde, tout en se rappelant que s'ils avaient affaire à quatre contre Arcana, cette dernière les éliminerait tous.

Arcana, justement se plaça aux côtés de Bragg, la lance dressée vers le plafond, son bras gauche dans son dos. Elle avait une posture assurément guerrière, le regard ailleurs, faisant le travail pour lequel elle avait été embauchée. Bragg les regarda tous passer, avant de lâcher un laconique :

"Où...Où est l'inquisiteur Théo ?"

Un long silence plana dans la pièce à la suite de cette question. Les esprits étaient encore troublés par cette idée. C'était bien sur le but de leur expédition. B.O.B se rapprocha, délaissant les papiers pour aller continuer la discussion avec Bragg.

"Justement. C'est pour cela qu'on est là, renseigna Viktor. Théo a disparu. Il est mort sous la montagne. J'ai été envoyé par l'église de la lumière pour avoir votre version des faits. Et pour savoir exactement ce qu'il s'est passé. On a quand même un inquisiteur de la lumière qui a disparu. C'est pas tous les jours..."

B.O.B enchaina :

"Notre ami Théo a péri, ce jour fatidique. Le jour où nous avons empêcher les dieux de mourir. Le jour où vous êtes enfuis avec les parchemins. Qu'étaient-ils ? Pourquoi être parti sans rien nous dire ?"

Bragg regarda pensivement le sol, après ce que le magister et le mage venaient de répondre. On pouvait y déceler un peu de culpabilité.

"Je... suis parti avec les codex, qui eux même avaient été récupéré par le chevalier Vlad. En bon visionnaire que j'étais, je ne... J'étais obnubilé par cette science. La science du monde spirituel, la science des pierres de pouvoirs ! Me disant que...On avait tant et tant à faire avec ! Avec ces codex. Comme j'avais raison. Comme je regrette.

\- Ca ne répond pas à la question, intervint B.O.B. Pourquoi vous êtes vous enfuis ?

\- Les codex ? C'est quoi les codex ? demanda Viktor.

\- C'est...Ce pourquoi la Lune invisible a été établie, répondit Bragg. Nous avons réuni mille et un savoirs autour des connexions avec le monde spirituel. Autour des gemmes de pouvoirs afin de définir la manière avec laquelle on pouvait connecter l'un et l'autre, à notre monde. Au monde Solaire. A la surface.

\- Leur utilité c'est de connecter les mondes ? interrogea le Magister.

\- Oui... Oui. Mais... commença l'intendant.

\- On a vu ça. Et c'était un sacré merdier, enchérit le demi-diable.

\- Oui, mais je reste persuadé que... Je reste persuadé qu'on peut faire mieux. Mais entre les mains de qui ? C'était bien là mon erreur, soupira Bragg.

\- Donc vous avez pensé à nous, grimaça Grunlek un peu plus loin.

\- Je...Je ne sais pas trop à quoi m'attendre. J'étais tellement obsédé par cette connaissance. Je suis retourné auprès de la guilde des intendants avec le codex. J'étais... J'étais heureux d'avoir retrouver ceci en me disant que ça se serait retrouvé entre de mauvaise mains ! Entre les mains du chevalier Vlad. Et les véritables mensonges... étaient...Ceux de la guilde.

\- Ca ne répond pas à nos questions ! insista le mage. Pourquoi vous êtes vous enfui ? Vous ne nous faisiez pas confiance ? Vous avez décidé de partir avec les papiers...

\- Si je comprends bien, interrompit Viktor, il s'est enfui, parce qu'il pensait que vous alliez vous faire défoncer par Vlad. Il voulait mettre les parchemins en sécurité.

\- Mais... Il a vu Vlad Mourir ! Il a vu tout exploser. Il a vu tout s'écrouler ! reprit B.O.B, hors de lui. Il aurait pu nous attendre à la sortie, on aurait fait le chemin ensemble ! Il aurait pu nous expliquer. Nous parler, ou quelque chose !

\- J'étais persuadé que vous ne compreniez pas, s'excusa Bragg.

\- On aurait pas perdu deux mois à le rechercher parce qu'il responsable en partie de la mort de notre ami, de la blessure de notre loup et de l'un de nos compagnons hein ! s'énerva le mage. Et courir la cambrousse pour ses conneries ! Voilà !"

Bragg regarda à nouveau intensivement vers le sol.

"Et...Expliquez nous une chose, reprit le nain. Vous êtes parti et Eden était avec vous. Pourquoi l'avons nous retrouver en sang ?"

Un nouveau silence, pesant, froid, coupable raisonna dans l'enceinte de l'endroit. Grunlek décela dans le visage mourant de l'intendant les traits de la culpabilité. Il ne devait pas être innocent face à ce qui lui était reproché.

"Elle...a essayé de m'empêcher de partir, argumenta Bragg. Et je...

\- Elle vous a mordu le bras c'est ça ? décrivit Shin avec un large sourire face à ce que la louve avait déjà conclut avec le demi-élémentaire. Je vous comprends monsieur ! Tout à fait !"

Grunlek lança un regard noir vers son compagnon qui se reconcentra sur l'eau.

"Et ça vous est peut-être pas venu à l'esprit que c'était la bonne décision d'attendre que les compagnons qui ont travaillé avec vous, pour l'accomplissement de ce rituel et ce but, sortent de la colline pour faire le trajet ensemble ? Pour que vous puissiez nous expliquer ? Et pas nous lâcher dans la cambrousse au PIF ! Alors que maintenant vous êtes mourant pour des raisons que nous ne connaissons pas encore ! Et que... Pfff... Vous ne verrez jamais votre but accompli ! Pas dans cet état en tout cas, lâcha B.O.B visiblement agacé de la situation.

\- De toute façon ! Voilà ! Vous vous êtes barré. Vous avez piqué les codex ! Vous avez frappé un animal dans votre fuite, résuma Shin. Je suis désolé, mais on va vous laisser pourrir...

\- Non, non, non ! Attend ! enchaîna B.O.B.

\- Je vote avec Shin ! sourit Grunlek.

\- J'ai dit non, trancha Balthazar, autoritaire. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé à la guilde des intendants ? reprit-il. Qu'on écoute au moins la fin de l'histoire.

\- La guilde des intendants...Quand j'y suis allé avec les codex, j'ai pu montré ce que l'on pouvait faire avec. Je leur ai montré des merveilles. Des choses. Des miracles, je leur ai montré ! s'expliqua Bragg. Et...Après qu'ils aient vu de quoi était capable le Codex... Ils m'ont laissé repartir et ils ont tenté de m'assassiner.

\- Combien y-a-t-il de membres dans cette guilde ? demanda Shin, calme et froid.

\- Ils sont... une dizaine. Un cénacle, plus précisément. Constitué des hommes les plus ambitieux que le cratère a connu. Et... Ils ont des ambitions qui nous dépasse tous.

\- Bon...Et la question à 100 000 pièces d'or. Où sont les Codex ? souffla B.O.B.

\- Je... Je ne les ai pas, avoua Bragg."

Le mage lâcha un juron face à cette situation très embarrassante.

Soudain, Viktor remarqua au dessus du pont, quelque chose d'inattendu. Il plissa les yeux, puis les écarquilla. B.O.B était un peu moins vigilant de son entourage, cependant en voyant la réaction de Viktor, toujours sur la défensive, il savait qu'un danger pouvait arriver dans leur dos. Il se prépara à caster une boule de feu afin de les avoir par surprise. Grunlek aussi avait remarquer l'étonnement sur le visage de Viktor. Rapidement, le nain se mit à chercher une sortie, s'il y avait moyen même par le cours d'eau. Et si cela n'était pas possible d'établir un plan pour utiliser les rempart comme moyen de protection.

Shin fut le seul à ne pas remarquer cela. Sans aucune discrétion, il se mit à clamer naïvement :

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a les gars ? Vous avez l'air affolés ! Pourtant, c'est juste de l'eau rien de plus basique ! D'ailleurs on peut y boire je pense. Donc elle a l'air bonne !"

Viktor resta interloqué, alors que B.O.B et Grunlek se retournaient vers les hauteurs du pont. Ils furent légèrement aveuglé par une source de lumière. Qui n'était pas naturelle. Et ils entendirent une voix qui leur était plus que familière. Et qui leur dit :

"Salut ! Ca fait longtemps !"


	9. Episode 8 : Ami ou ennemi ?

**Épisode 8 : Ami ou ennemi ?**

 _Par Drackalys_

Un silence s'installa parmi les aventuriers.

Viktor en fut la première cause, fixant soudainement le pont au dessus d'eux, les yeux écarquillés. L'homme pâlit à vue d'œil lorsque retentit une voix si familière pour lui, et probablement pour les autres : la voix de Théo.

Les quelques mots prononcés par la voix grave de leur ami disparu mirent de marbre les aventuriers, qui se figèrent à leur tour en voyant la silhouette de celui qu'ils croyaient morts.

Descendant les marches devant eux, Théo les toisait d'un regard azur assuré, entouré d'un halo de lumière. Il portait sur lui la même armure que lorsqu'il était tombé, mais son visage abhorrait désormais une expression plus grave qu'auparavant. Une expression ferme et délabrée, semblable à celle d'un soldat ayant connu le désastre de la guerre.

Bob resta complètement stupéfait face à cette arrivée, ses yeux noisette étaient bloqués entre ceux de Théo et le vide, reflétant probablement l'état actuel de son esprit. Des milliers de questions apparaissaient dans son esprit, dans un brouhaha infernal qui ne cessait pas.

Grunlek et Shin se regardèrent interloqués, se demandant tout deux si ce nouvel arrivant était bel et bien le vrai Théo. Le demi-élémentaire semblait toutefois bien plus dubitatif que son ami, les traits de son visage se contractant et décontractant soudainement, le faisant passer d'un air niais a un air intelligent. Grunlek comprit ainsi que le Shin n'était pas sur de ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

Lentement, Théo descendit les marches pour les rejoindre. Il était seul, silencieux, mais son air sérieux se brisa lorsque Bob lui sauta au visage, complètement joyeux.

Viktor, non loin derrière, retint dignement des larmes avant de s'avancer vers son ancien défunt protégé, restant tout de même sur la défensive.

La seule personne ne semblant pas étonnée de tout cela, était Bragg. L'homme, toujours à terre et contre le mur arrière, semblait impassible.

Shin, vers la gauche près du cours d'eau, était maintenant plongé dans ses esprits, le regard tourné vers le liquide aqueux s'écoulant jusque sous les murs de pierre. Il semblait désorienté, comme si ce qu'il venait de voir lui semblait trop impossible pour être réel. Il se perdait dans la contemplation de l'eau devant lui, et ne pensait plus à rien. Il n'avait même pas remarqué le mouvement commun de ses compagnons.

\- D… Comment… Enfin… Tu… E… Commença Bob de manière totalement décousue, alors que devant lui s'élevait une personne qui lui avait longtemps manqué. Il ne parvint pas à finir sa phrase, fixant toujours Théo avec des yeux de chaton.

\- Ça fait combien de temps ? Lui demanda ce dernier de sa voix grave, en lui lançant un regard interrogateur.

\- Ça fait deux mois et deux semaines enfoiré ! Répondit Bob, ce nombre rapidement confirmé par Grunlek, qui suivait la discussion de près.

\- Ça fait beaucoup plus longtemps pour moi… Dit Théo d'un air dubitatif.

\- wait… What ? Laissa s'échapper Bob, alors que Shin, qui était revenu sur terre, esquissait un « C'est à dire, tu t… » avant de se taire.

\- Le prends pas mal Théo, lança alors Grunlek en s'approchant, mais… La on est un petit peu étonné quand même… Qu'est-ce qui nous prouve que c'est bien toi ?

\- Bah euh… C'est lui ! s'exclama Bob en pointant le paladin du doigt, avant même que ce dernier n'ait eu le temps de réagir.

\- Regardes-le, continua t-il, ce jugement droit, ce regard froid, ce cœur de glace ! L'impression qu'il pourrait te tuer à tout moment pour aucune raison valable !

Mais avant que Grunlek ne puisse répondre quoi que ce soit, s'éleva la voix de Bragg.

\- Bon, je vais vous parler de miracles… Commença t-il. J'ai utilisé le codex. Sa fonction première de connexion entre le monde spirituel, les gemmes de pouvoir et notre monde… ( Il semblait a bout de souffle, à cause de ses blessures.) Quand je l'ai utilisé devant le cénacle de la guilde des intendants, c'était pour voir le monde spirituel, voir la cité des merveilles… Et ce que j'ai vu, c'est lui.

\- Je n'ai pas attendu que la montagne s'écrase sur moi, compléta Théo. J'ai sauté dans le puits, en fait. Je n'avais pas le choix, de toute façon. Ou je mourrais de sûr écrasé par la montagne, ou je sautais dans l'inconnu. J'ai pensé que le ch… J'ai… J'ai préféré sauter dans le puits… Avec Vlad.

\- Attends mais… Si tu as sauté dans le puits… T'es passé dans une autre dimension, dit Bob en tenant sa tête entre ses mains. T'es mort…

\- J'ai utilisé le codex, le coupa Bragg.

\- J'ai dérivé pendant très longtemps, expliqua Théo, et… Il jeta un regard étrange en arrière. Ma blessure au dos à totalement disparue, d'ailleurs. Parce que, en fait, dans l'autre monde, ton esprit n'est plus à l'intérieur de ton corps, mais c'est ton corps qui est à l'intérieur de ton esprit… C'est difficile à expliquer et je ne saurais pas moi-même décrire ce que c'est. Bragg pourras mieux vous expliquer ça que moi.

A ce moment la s'élevèrent parmi les aventuriers des regard incompréhensif… Sauf du côté de Bob, qui acquiesça d'un signe de la tête.

\- Aaah… Lança le pyro-mage en signe de sa compréhension.

\- C'est pour ça que l'autre est revenu sous forme d'araignée… Ça fait du sens… Murmura Bob dans sa barbe, sous l'air ahuri des autres. Mais du coup… T'est toi, entièrement… Mais le poison, il… ?

Il se tut, une cinglante hypothèse ayant émergé dans son esprit : celle que le venin arachnide se soit dilué dans l'esprit de Théo. Cette simple pensée le fit frémir.

Viktor vint poser sa main sur l'épaule de Théo, et plongea son regard dans le sien.

\- Je… Je pensais t'avoir perdu, pour de bon, dit-il, les yeux humidifiés par les larmes qu'il retenait. C'est exactement pour cette raison, reprit-il après un instant de silence, que je voulais t'interdire d'être paladin. De rejoindre l'ordre guerrier de l'église de la lumière

Cela dit, il empoigna Théo, et lui rendit son bouclier.

Grunlek lui, fixait l'entretien d'un regard méfiant. Il cherchait toujours à se prouver que la personne en face de lui était bien Théo, et personne d'autre. Son attitude à l'égard ce ce qui se passait à présent, se voulait sur la défensive. Et malgré la joie qu'il éprouvait à revoir cet être cher, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se méfier.

\- Il y a un problème, Grunlek ? Demanda alors le paladin, remarquant l'air étrange émanant de son ami.

\- Je ne sais pas… Dit Grunlek, hésitant. J'hésite entre un problème et une très bonne nouvelle. Pour le moment, on va dire que c'est une très bonne nouvelle, mais…

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse, pour te prouver que c'est bien moi ?

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a comme information que toi seul connaîtrait, et sur laquelle tu ne pourrais pas mentir ? Répondit le nain en se tournant vers ses amis. Bob tu as une idée ?

Le pyro-mage ne réfléchit pas une seconde, ayant immédiatement une idée en tête.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as dit à la druidesse pendant ses derniers instants ? Demanda t-il sans sourciller.

Théo se mit alors à réfléchir, mais sa réflexion fut de courte durée.

\- Je lui ai demandée comment elle voulait mourir, répondit le paladin.

\- Enfin, j'ai une deuxième question plus importante, reprit Bob, ce qui lui valut un regard interrogateur de Théo.

\- Est-ce que la petite fille…

\- Non, elle n'est pas morte ! Répondit le paladin derechef.

\- Ok, c'est bien lui, s'exclama Bob, assuré. Le pyro-mage marqua une pause, avant de reprendre.

\- Mais du coup c'est une super nouvelle ! c'est formidable ! Du coup Bragg était au courant ? Attends… C'est lui qui t'a ressuscité ?

\- Hé bien en fait, répondit Théo, les traits tirés par la fatigue. Ce qui c'est passé, c'est que pendant que j'étais dans le monde des esprits, j'ai… ( Il marqua une pause, avant de reprendre) Pour moi, ça a été une éternité. Pour vous il s'est passé deux mois, mais pour moi il s'est passé des années, littéralement.

\- Mais en fait c'est ton esprit qui a vieilli, comprit Bob. Ton corps n'a pas bougé.

Théo acquiesça.

\- C'est ta santé mentale un peu ? Tu… Commença à dire Shin, quand Bob, complètement dans la conversation, le coupa.

\- Mais du coup… T'as pas d'effets secondaires ?

Théo réfléchit pendant quelques secondes.

\- Ben non écoutes… Répondit-il, mais Grunlek l'interrompit à ce moment la.

\- C'est vrai que la question de Shin est quand même pertinente, commenta le nain. Le fait d'avoir rêvé pendant des années, selon toi… Comment tu l'as géré, ça ?

Théo sembla légèrement décontenancé par cette question.

\- Bah...C'est… Dit t-il, le regard de ses amis focalisé sur lui. Ça va, bégaya t-il, ce qui lui attira un sourire peu rassuré de la part des siens.

Ils se mirent en chemin vers Bragg, qui attendait plus au fond de la salle. Arcana se trouvait auprès de lui, complètement silencieuse depuis le retour du paladin.

\- J'ai quand même deux dernières questions, dit Bob en chemin, se tournant vers Théo.

Ce derniers lui lança un regard approbateur.

\- Primo… Comment s'appelle ton cheval ?

Théo sourit et soupira.

\- Lumière.

\- Et deuxième... Comment t'es revenu ?

\- En fait, pendant que j'étais entrain d'errer de l'autre côté, j'ai vu comme un espèce de phare, et du coup bah… Je l'ai suivi, ou c'est lui qui m'a ramené… Enfin, je ne sais pas mais en tout cas, ça m'a permis de sortir de l'outre monde. Et de l'autre côté, c'est Bragg qui m'a permis de sortir…

\- A ce moment la précisément, continua Bragg lui même. Dans la guilde des intendants, au cénacle de Mirage, quand… J'ai produit ce miracle grâce au codex, les intendants ont vu ce que le codex pouvait… Produire. Ils… M'ont laissés repartir avec cette connaissance, et la nuit qui à suivi, alors qu'ils ont emmenés Théo en cellule… Il prit un moment pour respirer.

\- La nuit qui à suivi, reprit-il après un instant de silence, on m'a demandé mes objectifs, ce que je voulais. Ils ont été particulièrement interrogateurs à mon égard, et je ne soupçonnais pas ce qui allais se produire, quelques jours plus tard. Ils ont attenté à ma vie. Ils sont venus et ils ont essayés de m'assassiner. Je me suis rendu compte à ce moment la, que ce qu'ils voulaient dépassait bien plus que les simples recherches scientifiques. La simple perspective d'essayer de rendre ce monde meilleur, ce n'était pas ça qu'ils voulaient… Ils voulaient plus, plus encore. Je ne sais pas exactement la portée de leurs objectifs. ( Il soupira.) Ils sont revenus en ce moment même avec le codex, à Mirages, pour accomplir des choses, des ambitions qui me dépassent.

Plus il parlait, et plus sa mine pâlissait. Malgré tout, son souffle court ne l'empêchait pas de dire ce qu'il souhaitait avouer, l'air plus ou moins horrifié.

\- Ça en main, je...reprit-il une seconde fois. Ça en leur possession… Ils ont attenté à ma vie et je suis allé voir Théo, je l'ai libéré, j'étais blessé et il m'a… Il m'a escorté jusqu'ici. C'était le seul endroit ou je pouvais me cacher.

\- Est-ce que vous avez tenté de leur dérober les codex ? Demanda alors Shin, désormais complètement sérieux.

\- Ils étaient trop nombreux, répondit tristement Bragg. Trop bien préparés, je… Les soupçonne presque d'avoir préparé ça depuis le début. Je pense que le seul véritable ennemi qu'ils avaient, c'était le chevalier Vlad, qui leur avait volé le codex. Mais les objectifs qu'ils s'étaient fixés, je vous le dit, dépassaient bien plus que la simple perspective de rendre ce monde meilleur.

\- J'ai donc quatre questions qui sont extrêmement importantes et qui vont exiger des réponses.

Bragg se tourna vers Bob, son souffle commençant à se faire haletant.

\- Dites-moi.

\- Très bien, répondit le pyro-mage. Premièrement, ça veut donc dire que ce qu'avait fait le chevalier Vlad, à l'époque… Sa tentative de couper la connexion du monde des dieux… Il avait utilisé les codex, c'est bien ça ?

Bragg acquiesça faiblement, alors que Théo s'avançait vers lui pour lui procurer des soins.

\- Ça c'est grave, commenta Bob, ça nous donne une idée de la puissance des objets. Secondo… Vos blessures : Graves, létales ? … Un moyen de vous soigner ?

\- La seule chose qui me maintiens en vie pour l'instant, ce sont les soins prodigués pas Théo.

Bob réfléchit, se demandant si il y avait réellement un soin possible, ou si le paladin rehaussait juste la durée de vie de quelqu'un déjà promis à la mort.

\- Et enfin, reprit-il, troisième question… Depuis combien de temps vous avez ressuscité Théo… Depuis combien de temps ils ont, ces parchemins de pouvoir ?

Bragg soupira, à cause de la douleur qu'il éprouvait, et qui lui rendait la discussion difficile.

\- Je suis parti directement à Mirages, quand j'ai quitté la cité des merveilles. Je savais directement ou me rendre, c'est le cénacle de la guilde des intendants, qui est centralisé la bas. Ils sont entrain d'opérer certainement des manœuvres mystiques, énergétiques, avec le codex, en, ce moment même. Quand j'ai quitté…

Il se plongea dans ses esprits à ce moment la.

\- J'ai produit ceci i peu près...un mois, termina t-il.

\- Mais du coup…

\- Excusez-moi, le coupa Shin. Moi j'ai une question qui me turlupine…

Le demi-élémentaire jeta un regard d'excuse en direction de Bob.

\- Vlad s'est enfui aussi par le puits, donc comme Théo. Est-ce que le portail était suffisamment ouvert longtemps pour que lui aussi puisse s'enfuir ?

\- Ce que m'a expliqué Théo, répondit Bragg, c'est qu'il a plongé dans le puits avec Vlad, pour l'achever. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé lorsqu'il a erré dans le monde spirituel.

\- Même moi, je ne m'en souviens pas, en fait, compléta Théo.

\- Donc il est possible que Vlad ait survécu alors, si Théo à survécu.

\- Le chevalier Vlad n'est pas sorti par la brèche produite par le codex, assura Bragg entre deux bouffées de chaleur.

\- Pas par laquelle je suis sorti, en tout cas, ajouta Théo.

\- Donc, reprit Shin, il est encore dans le plan éthéré, et il peut… Si ils utilisent le codex, ils peuvent l'invoquer aussi.

\- Oui, répondit Bob derechef, mais il faudrait le ré-invoquer avec le même codex. Hors, Vlad était quelqu'un ayant utilisé le codex pour lui même. Les intendants n'auraient aucun intérêt, à ré-invoquer un renégat.

\- En effet, commenta Bragg.

\- Et enfin, reprit Bob, dernière question : Arcana ?

\- Arcana est une légionnaire qui travaille pour l'église des ténèbres. Ils… Ils m'ont approché parce que ce qui semble se produire, c'est que la classe politique s'agace des ingérences des église, dans les manœuvres des peuples. Et, la classe politique semble vouloir dominer les églises, en se disant qu'elle peut les surclasser grâce au codex par exemple. Avec les connexions avec le monde spirituel, elles n'ont plus besoin de passer par les églises pour faire des manœuvres énergétiques. De fait, les églises elles-mêmes semblent s'opposer à la classe politique, et l'église des ténèbres m'a envoyé Arcana, pour voir dans quelles mesures nous pouvons envisager un rapprochement. Sachant que je faisais partie de la guilde des intendants, la manœuvre était un peu particulière, mais ils ont bien fait, car c'est aussi grâce a Arcana si j'ai pu survivre.

\- J'ai deux dernières questions, et après j'en aurais fini, dit Bob d'un ton plus sombre, mais aussi plus calme qu'auparavant.

\- La première, dit-il, c'est… Euh… Ces papiers la (Il pointa un tas de feuilles situées loin derrière, près des escaliers menant à la passerelle), est-ce qu'ils relatent des possibilités des codex de pouvoir ou, est-ce que vous auriez une idée de leur plan, de ce qu'ils comptent en faire, ou d'éventuellement la pire des choses qui était précisée dans ce genre de codex, à part ressusciter des morts et couper la connexion aux dieux.

\- Ces documents étaient déjà la quand je suis arrivé, répondit Bragg. Cet endroit est très vieux.

\- Et la deuxième question, reprit Bob, c'est : Est-ce qu'il existe une possibilité de vous sauver, plutôt que de vous maintenir en vie comme ça.

Bragg soupira et baissa la tête.

\- J'aimerais… Dit-il, comme j'aimerais pouvoir me racheter, vous savez, la science… Il se stoppa, voyant que Théo grognait.

Le paladin, ayant entendu sa réponse, était entrain de tenter l'impossible. Il était entrain de tenter de le sauver, employant toute sa psyché dans ce geste de dernier recours. Il grogna d'autant plus lorsqu'il remarqua que son sort n'avait pas fait l'effet désiré. Bragg respirait tout juste mieux qu'auparavant.

Bob, posté à côté, dévisageait Bragg d'un regard totalement désarmé, attristé de ne rien pouvoir faire face a cette situation.

Grunlek, pendant ce temps la, avant le regard fixé suer Bragg et Théo. Des deux semblait émaner quelque-chose qu'il ne parvenait pas à identifier. A moins que ce ne soit son imagination. Le nain détourna rapidement le regard. Toutefois, il resta concentré sur la conversation, se demandant quelle était leur place, à lui et à ses amis, dans tout ça. Il eut alors l'idée qu'il leur faudrait se rendre à Mirages, ce qui lui parut être une grande tâche pour une petite équipe telle que la leur. Surtout après leurs dernières actions.

Bob lui, pensait aussi, mais différemment. Le pyro-mage se dit que la était peut-être leur destinée, après tout ce que Bragg avait fait. Peut-être devaient-ils se rendre à Mirage et tenter d'arrêter le cénacle avant qu'ils ne fassent n'importe quoi avec leurs parchemins ou leur codex.

Théo, lui, craignait le pire : Et si les codex pouvait invoquer d'autre choses, des choses venues d'ailleurs ou disparues, sur ce monde ? Pour lui, récupérer les codex était une nécessité absolue. Dans sa réflexion, le paladin croisa le regard de Bob, qui se dirigea vers Bragg. Le pyro-mage le fixa avec une telle intensité que Théo comprit directement ou le semi-démon voulait en venir : Il souhaitait abréger les souffrances de Bragg. Au départ, le regard de Théo fut perturbé, à tel point que le paladin en fronça les sourcils. Il avait une dette envers Bragg, il le savait. Et puis, son air devint dubitatif.

\- Bragg, se lança t-il alors. Comment…. Comment vous voulez mourir ?

\- Le plus tard possible, répondit ce dernier. Éventuellement…

\- Est-ce qu'on essaie de vous déplacer ?

\- Mh… J'aimerais bien mais, je vais être un boulet pour vous si je viens avec vous à Mirages. Je préférerais rester ici, dans cet endroit, avec ce qui reste de…

\- Vous allez mourir lentement ici, vous allez souffrir, dit tristement Théo.

A l'arrière du groupe, Grunlek semblait moins confiant. Bragg ne lui inspirait pas vraiment de la sympathie, surtout depuis qu'il les avait trahis, et blessé Eden sur son passage.

Shin lui, attendait silencieusement. Le demi-élémentaire épiait les alentours, attendant qu'une décision soit prise.

\- Grunlek, dit Bob, j'aimerais bien aller voir les documents la bas ( il re-pointa le tas de feuilles situé derrière eux) Je sais lire l'elfique mais pas le nain, j'aimerais bien que tu m'accompagnes.

\- On peut aller voir, si tu veux, répondit ce dernier.

Les deux amis se dirigèrent vers les documents, pendant que Shin faisait demi-tour pour analyser le cours d'eau, et que Théo restait aux côtés d'Arcana et de Bragg.

Le demi-élémentaire comprit rapidement, en voyant le courant aqueux devant lui, qu'ils pourraient éventuellement sortir par la si les choses tournaient mal.

Bob et Grunlek, de leur côté, se retrouvèrent avec en main différents papiers qu'ils déchiffrèrent sans grande difficulté. Ils comprirent alors mieux l'origine de ce lieux : un abri du temps ou les aventuriers s'étaient retournés contre les peuples libres, pétris d'ambition et de pouvoir. Avaient donc émergé à travers le cratère, des abris servant à accueillir des personnes importantes se défendant contre les aventuriers. Ils comprirent certaines fonctions de la pièce ou ils se trouvaient, et que cette dernière était de manufacture naine. Dans tous les cas, cet endroit servait à se protéger contre les aventuriers dissidents. Boucle assez ironique se rebouclant en ce jour même.

De son côté, Shin, qui avait fini son observation, se tourna vers les autres. Mais à sa grande surprise, ce n'est pas sur eux que son regard s'arrêta le premier, mais sur le pont au dessus, duquel dépassait deux arbalètes, pointées vers lui et les siens…

Plus vite que son esprit partit sa flèche, qui fila vers les hauteurs de la pièce.

\- A couvert ! Cria t-il, s'attirant le regard de tous.


	10. Episode 9 : Combat ou fuite ?

**Episode 9: Combat ou Fuite ?**

 _Par Ati Loïk_

"Tout le monde a couvert ! Hurla Shin en tirant une flèche de glace sur les hauteurs."

Bien que précise, la flèche se brisa contre le pont ou les 2 arbletiers visaient le groupe. "Probablement des modèles PW-417" pensa Bob.

"Attention les gars, ils sont 2 et ils ont des arbalètes, donc mettez vous à couvert ! Ajouta le demi-élémentaire."

Malheureusement, l'alerte lancée par Shin ne fut pas suffisante et Grunlek sentit à peine le carreau rentrer dans sa chair semblable à une armure naturelle. Cependant, Bob fut moins chanceux et reçut le carreau de plein fouet. De son côté, Théo eu le temps de lever son bouclier pour laisser un carreau se briser contre ce dernier et Shin réalisa un plongeon digne des plus beaux dauphins du cratère, pile dans la trajectoire du carreau qui transperca son flanc, laissant une blessure aussi douloureuse que grave sur le corps de l'archer qui hurla sa race de douleur.

Ils étaient faits comme des rats, les arbalétriers n'allaient pas tarder à tirer une nouvelle salve, il fallait faire vite.

Pris de panique, Grunlek attrapa le bras de Bob et le tira d'un côté alors que le demi diable tirait dans l'autre sens, les bloquant sur place. De l'autre côté, Théo se rua vers Shin et le protégea avec son bouclier en tentant de le soigner, mais rata sa tentative à cause de son empressement.

Heureusement pour eux, les soldats n'étaient pas non plus très doués, c'est pourquoi ils retirent toutes leurs carreaux, tel de glorieux StormTroopers. Sauf pour le carreau qui se planta dans l'armure Théo, en plein dans son flanc alors que Viktor montait les marches dans une marche funeste.

Shin se cacha derrière Théo et le groupe sentit Bob les contacter mentalement. Il était temps de faire le plan de fuite.

" Bon, moi je vais mettre mon bouclier de coté pour protéger Shin, dit Théo.

\- Ok, répondit Bob, mais déplace le pour vous mettre a couvert vous allez vous faire tirer dessus comme des vieux lapins !

\- Victor est en train de monter, si un archer arrive ici il va se battre avec lui, ajouta Théo en désignant l'escalier.

\- Non mais Viktor il va à sa mort là … Remarqua Grunlek.

\- Mais on en sait rien, arrêtez d'abandonner tout le monde !

\- Théo, on est d'accord que ton objectif c'est de proteger Shin ? Demanda Bob, Tu le protegera mieux en le mettant ici, sous le pont. Si vous bougez pas, ça sera juste une cible à lapin.

\- Alors, moi je vous propose de faire un radeau de fortune gelé, proposa Shin.

\- Avec des lianes, ajouta Bob en ricanant.

\- Non, non, non, non, non ! En glace ! Un radeau pour se barrer.

\- Shin, déjà tu auras pas le temps, et ensuite on sera totalement à découvert.

\- Les gars, je revient sur l'idée de base, repris Grunlek, La Viktor est en train de monter, donc il va arriver sur une longue ligne droite sur laquelle 5 archer peuvent tirer sur lui.

\- Viktor a un pouvoir de bouclier, remarqua Théo.

\- Peut être mais moi je peux faire des tirs lobés pour … Merde, pas de stalagmi … ti … Mi … Pics de glaces à faire tomber sur leurs gueules. Et en plus Shin par l'eau, on va devoir nager 100 mètres pour arriver dehors."

La remarque fit mouche, le demi-élémentaire prit un instant pour y réfléchir.

"Et on sait pas combien ils sont la haut, ajouta Théo, si ça trouve on peut les gérer.

\- C'est pour ca qu'il faut fuir !

\- Nan, nan. On ne va pas fuir.

\- S'ils sont dix, effectivement, on va se faire buter si on monte, reprit Théo. Déjà, vous préférez quoi ? La fuite ou le combat ?

\- Bah s'ils sont pas nombreux on peut les défoncer, c'est sûr, dit Shin."

Balthazar se plaça en plein milieu et tendit les bras, pour expliquer son propre plan.

"On les bute tous ! répondit Bob, mais ce qu'on peut faire surtout, c'est bloquer leurs passages ! Si j'arrive à générer des flammes à l'angle de l'escalier et qu'on se met en dessous, ils pourront pas nous tirer dessus quoi qu'il advienne. Et n'importe quel Bozo qui tente de franchir les flammes sera consumé intégralement et mourra dans d'atroces souffrances. Et ils seront obligés ! ajouta t'il en entendant Théo et Shin répliquer. Parce que sinon ils ne pourront pas nous tirer dessus. Et donc pour nous tirer dessus parce qu'ils ont l'avantage en nombre, ils nous ont déjà touchés, etc. S'ils viennent se mettre ici, je vais les bouffer comme la vieille. On aura donc un temps supplémentaire pour fuir par la rivière juste là. C'est une situation de retraite.

\- Mais il reste des points desquels ils peuvent nous tirer dessus, Bob, remarqua Théo.

\- Non parce que si je met les flammes au bon endroit, ça va les retenir assez longtemps pour qu'on puisse s'enfuir !

\- Et ensuite ? On meurt de faim ?

Mais non ! On s'enfuit par le trou pendant que les flammes les retiennent ! Le temps qu'ils comprennent que s'ils marchent dans les flammes, le feu s'anime et les bouffent tout entiers ces fumiers !

\- Une seconde, dit Théo, faut qu'on appelle Viktor.

\- Je m'en charge, répondit Bob.

Bob tendit son esprit vers Viktor pendant que Théo emmenait Shin a l'abri. De son côté, Viktor continua sa marche funeste en acceptant la connexion de Bob. Quand il arriva en hauteur, il s'arrêta.

"Mais c'est qui celui là encore ?! pensa Viktor à voix haute.

\- C'est moi ! Répondit Bob. C'est moi qu'est ce que tu fout ?!

\- Non pas toi … Mon dieu ils - ils sont nombreux !

\- Combien ? Demanda Théo.

\- Une petite dizaine, ils commencent à s'amasser !

\- Mais reviens, reste pas en haut, espèce de con ! beugla Théo.

\- On a découvert une sortie avec Bob, intervint Grunlek. Dans les écrits qu'on a trouver. Par le puit, il y a un souterrain !

Viktor sera les dents et invoqua son bouclier pendant que Théo lui criait mentalement de redescendre.

"Oh le con."

Viktor se rendit compte que son bouclier n'était pas déployé et se mit a courir comme un dératé dans les escaliers. Théo s'avança pour protéger Shin des carreaux alors que des projectiles se fracassait sur le pilier qui protégeait Grunlek et Bob. Un grand CRAC se fit entendre lorsqu'un des arbalétriers cassa son arme et un carreau passa à côté du Paladin.

"C'est pas un bon plan, on est en train de s'éloigner de la sortie, remarqua Théo.

\- Nan nan, répondit Bob. ils se dirigent droit dans notre piège."

Alors que leurs ennemis s'ammassaient sur la plateforme au risque de faire tomber l'un d'entre eux, une voix grave se fit entendre:

"Laissez moi faire bande d'incapables ..."

Un silence pesant se fit entendre dans la grande salle, puis la voix résonna à nouveau.

"Bon alors, par qui je vais commencer ?!"


	11. Episode 10 : LA stratégie de l'échec

**Episode 10 : La Stratégie de l'échec !**

 _Par Millena Tilleul_

Les aventuriers étaient, pour parler très franchement, faits comme des rats.

Toujours recroquevillés dans le peu d'espace situé dans l'angle mort des deux arbalétriers, et même si ces derniers ne semblaient pas particulièrement dégourdis, nos quatre héros, ainsi que Bragg et Arcana, se concertaient du regard, incertains de la stratégie à adopter.

Viktor, quant à lui, exposé aux tirs qu'il était, semblait croire que la providence divine de la Lumière était à l'oeuvre : aucun carreau ne l'avait encore touché, et étant donné sa situation précaire, c'était effectivement un miracle.

Sauter dans le puits et s'enfuir par les souterrains semblait être la meilleure option, au final, mais ils ne disposaient pas de beaucoup de temps, ni de beaucoup de marge de manoeuvre. Alors que Théo, Grunlek, Shin et Bob débattaient encore du plan via leur connexion mentale, le pyromage suggéra une solution :

"Je me demande, proposa-il à ses compagnons, Si je pourrais tester une diversion, histoire de nous donner, certes quelques secondes, moins de dix secondes peut-être, mais pour nous ça posera aucun soucis, mais suffisamment de temps pour que Théo, Shin et Viktor puissent courir et plonger dans le trou tête la première, comme ça, sans réfléchir. Enfin, oui, peut être pas en plongeant, parce que sinon vous allez crever, mais …

\- Shin a quand même un mauvais souvenir des puits, railla le paladin de la Lumière, toujours mentalement.

\- Bah écoute, il faudra que tu le traîne mon grand ! répliqua le demi-diable d'un ton fataliste et en haussant les épaules.

\- C'est très ironique qu'un puits arrive à me sauver, philosopha l'archer du groupe, ce qui fit pouffer de rire ses trois amis.

\- Mais du coup, reprit Bob après cette interruption. J'aimerais tenter une diversion à la con, je sais pas si ça va marcher, mais plutôt que de lancer une boule de feu, parce que bon c'est pas une balle de tennis non plus, je vais tenter d'invoquer Brasier sur le pont, là haut, de manière à ce que les arbalétriers bloquent psychologiquement pendant quelques secondes, en se disant : "Y'a un cheval. Pourquoi ?". C'est con, mais bon, n'importe quel être humain, même le vétéran le plus endurci quand il y a un cheval enflammé bleu qui apparaît en face de toi tu te poses des questions, "Est-il agressif ? Est-ce un ennemi ? Un monstre ?". Ils devraient au moins lui tirer dessus une fois pour voir …

\- Peut être, l'interrompit Théo autant pour l'avertir que pour couper court à ses digressions incessantes de mage. Peut-être que ça va distraire les péons, mais ça va certainement pas distraire leur boss !

\- Oui, mais écoute : c'est toujours du temps pour vous pour courir ! se défendit le mage. Et pour l'instant, leur boss comme tu dis il peut pas vous atteindre, c'est plutôt les arbalétriers que vous avez à craindre."

L'argumentation de Bob, bien que très longue, tenait parfaitement la route, en effet. Mais le paladin objecta une fois de plus :

"Il serait peut être pertinent de penser que peut être ton cheval a une âme, et qui si tu l'envoie au casse-pipe en permanence il va peut être t'en vouloir …

\- Est ce que c'est pertinent de dire que t'as une âme et que si je t'envoie au casse-pipe tu vas pas m'en vouloir ? répliqua le pyromage sans se démonter."

Les autres rirent franchement de voir leur ami chevalier se faire ainsi battre par le plus maigre et faible d'entre eux dans une joute verbale, mais il apparut vite que Théo n'avait strictement rien comprit à ce que son compagnon venait de lui dire. De toutes façon, il n'avait jamais été prouvé que le paladin-inquisiteur-tueur-destructeur-visiblement immortel qu'il était avait une âme, et de cela il fallait toujours se rappeler.

"Tu ne réponds pas à la question, lâcha le dit paladin d'un ton neutre, pas vraiment content de s'être fait moucher de la sorte.

\- Et bah je m'en contrefous, parce que le cheval n'est qu'un invocation éthérée de mana ou de tout ce que tu veux, j'en réinvoquerais un autre."

Parfois, Bob pouvait faire des digressions interminables d'une intelligence et d'une profondeur inégalable et inégalée. Parfois, il pouvait aussi n'avoir aucun passons.

Peut être bien que si il n'avait pas été dans une situation aussi urgente, il n'aurait pas tenté cette stratégie, par peur, justement, des risques -faibles mais existants- que son cheval magique lui en veuille. Mais, justement, la situation était loin d'être propice à la réflexion.

Le pyromage se concentra de toutes ses forces sur son invocation, rendue bien plus complexe par la distance. Son énergie magique s'accumula peu à peu au dessus du pont, générant en l'espace de quelques secondes son fidèle destrier auréolé de flammes bleues, juste en face des arbalétriers médusés.

Le mage allait joyeusement se vanter de son échec, quand, tout à coup, un léger sifflement retentit, semblable à celui d'une arme qui fend l'air à une vitesse prodigieuse. Une fraction de seconde plus tard, alors que Bob cherchait encore à identifier ce que pouvait être précisément ce son, une explosion, de toute évidence d'origine magique, retentit au dessus de sa tête, sur le pont. Levant immédiatement les yeux vers la source du bruit, il eut le temps d'apercevoir une poignée d'étincelles bleutées, à l'endroit précis où s'était tenu Brasier une seconde plus tôt.

Le sourire de Balthazar s'effaça instantanément. Quelqu'un venait, et il peinait à l'admettre, de nucléariser son cheval.

Aïe.

"Je propose de se casser, suggéra mentalement Théo à ses compagnons."

Les autres se regardèrent, sceptiques, mais ils n'eurent pas vraiment le loisir de réfléchir plus que ça. A peine quelques secondes après que le pauvre cheval magique eût été proprement réduit en poussière, une voix résonna dans la caverne, une voix d'outre-tombe qui fit frissonner d'angoisse tous les aventuriers :

"Vous êtes les prochains."

Un instant de silence, tant physique que mental, ou tout le monde se regarda sans trop savoir quoi faire, jusqu'à ce que l'inquisiteur propose encore une fois une solution si invraisemblable qu'elle passait pour une blague :

"Invoque plein de chevaux ! lança-il à Bob qui essayait encore d'admettre que tout ce qui venait de se passer était réel."

Sa remarque, à défaut d'être intelligente, parvint à détendre considérablement l'atmosphère, arrachant un sourire à tous les aventuriers. Mais ils durent rapidement reprendre leur sérieux pour analyser au mieux la situation, qui devenait de plus en plus insoluble.

Le pyromage réfléchissait à la vitesse de l'éclair. En théorie, ils avaient gagné un peu de temps avant que les arbalétriers et ce sale type ne puissent les attaquer à nouveau.

Mais ils devaient avoir perdu trop de temps à s'étonner de la "mort" du cheval, car le sifflement caractéristique d'un carreau d'arbalète siffla deux fois à leurs oreilles. Non loin d'eux, un léger cri retentit. Visiblement, Arcana venait de se faire toucher par un carreau, mais, serrant les dents, elle continuait toujours et encore de protéger Bragg et de le pousser vers un endroit plus abrité. Les quatre hommes en furent d'abord surpris, mais en réalité, aucun des projectiles ne l'avait vraiment blessé, l'un d'eux s'était fiché dans son armure, l'autre lui avait vaguement éraflé le flanc. Mais tout de même, une telle preuve de fidélité restait très rare, surtout quand on savait que l'intendant était mourant.

"Elle ne peut pas rester comme ça, il faut qu'elle courre ! fit Théo à ses compagnons par télépathie.

\- Ouais, approuvèrent d'une même voix Shin et Grunlek.

\- Le problème c'est que Bragg ne peut pas courir, continua le paladin en grimaçant.

\- Elle l'abandonnera pas, ajouta la nain d'un air sombre.

\- Elle l'abandonnera pas, confirma le mage avec un soupir. Ecoute, elle a choisi son destin…"

Il y eut un court moment de silence dans les esprits des aventuriers, puis ils partirent d'un bon éclat de rire, silencieux bien sur pour ne pas signaler leur présence à leurs ennemis. Mais encore une fois, le temps leur était compté, donc ils reprirent tous les quatre leur sérieux et se concentrèrent à nouveau sur leur priorité : s'échapper de cet endroit.

"Il y a deux choses que je pourrais faire, proposa mentalement Shin, qui depuis un moment déjà réfléchissait silencieusement. Je pourrais générer une épaisse brume, de manière à bloquer la vue …

\- Bonne idée ! approuvèrent instantanément les autres.

\- Ou alors, poursuivit l'archer qui voulait absolument avoir l'avis de ses amis sur sa seconde idée. Je pourrais invoquer mon familier, mon nouveau pouvoir, pour servir de leurre ! A supposer que je puisse lui faire émettre des sons …

\- Non, fais pas ça ! répliqua Bob. T'as bien vu ce qui est arrivé à mon cheval !

\- Et l'idée de la brume était bien meilleure, compléta Théo."

L'archer fit la moue, mais finit par se rendre à l'évidence : même si il avait put faire parler son tout nouveau familier, il n'aurait jamais pu le créer assez loin pour avoir la diversion qu'il souhaitait. De plus, comme le disaient ses camarades, l'idée de créer de la brume semblait bien plus adaptée à la situation. Dommage, il aurait bien voulu voir comment la petite créature se débrouillait concrètement, mais bon, il allait devoir encore attendre un peu visiblement.

Le demi-élémentaire soupira donc légèrement, et commença à se concentrer sur l'eau environnante afin de la transformer en vapeur. Comme l'avait souligné Bob, le fait de se trouver sous terre, et près d'un cours d'eau de surcroît, aidait beaucoup à la création de ce genre de phénomènes naturels. Puisant dans sa nature magique toute l'énergie nécessaire, Shin transforma peu à peu l'eau environnante en une épaisse chape de brume qui vint flotter au dessus de leurs têtes. La vue des arbalétriers était entièrement obstruée par cette imposante quantité de vapeur opaque, ce qui laissait à nos héros tout le temps nécessaire pour atteindre le fameux puit, seule échappatoire possible.

Contre toute attente, le pyromage insista avec énergie pour passer le dernier. C'était plutôt illogique, quand on voyait son manque cruel de force physique et son absence flagrante d'armure, deux choses qui lui auraient éventuellement permis de supporter un carreau d'arbalète dans le dos.

"Ah non ! objecta Grunlek. Je ne descendrais pas tant que tu ne l'auras pas fait !

\- Mais si, vas-y putain, j'ai un plan ! répliqua le mage par télépathie en faisant de grands gestes avec les mains. Dépêche-toi, sinon je vais te mettre le feu à nouveau !"

Le nain grimaça, mais abandonna toute résistance quand Balthazar le menaça de le pousser dans le puit s'il ne coopérait pas. Sans doute qu'avec la musculature de brindille qu'il possédait il aurait eut du mal à mettre lesdites menaces à exécution, mais passons.

Les premiers à sauter à l'intérieur furent Arcana et Bragg, blessés et bien pressés de sauver leurs peaux. Viktor les suivit de près.

Puis Shin s'approcha du puit avec une légère appréhension, regarda en bas et … se figea instantanément. Sa vieille peur lui revenait, l'empêchant d'avancer. Il ne voulait pas y aller, il ne pouvait juste pas.

Théo et Grunlek échangèrent un regard, puis chacun passa d'un côté de l'archer et l'aida de son mieux à descendre au fond de la cavité, le nain utilisant même son bras mécanique pour rendre la chose plus efficace encore. Ils arrivèrent donc en bas sans encombre, et se pressèrent dans le passage qui menait vers la rivière souterraine et ce qu'ils espéraient être la liberté, tandis que Bob, de son côté, se dépêchait de descendre à son tour, pressé par les bruits des carreaux d'arbalète qui fusaient de tous côtés et par le claquement des bottes sur la pierre.

Le mage se laissa tomber au sol, puis recula d'un pas. Alors qu'il observait rapidement les alentours, il entendit le bruit d'une lourde masse qui atterrissait non loin de là. Le chef de leurs ennemis avait dut sauter du pont pour les rejoindre. Il jura entre ses dents, intima à ses compagnons de se hâter, puis se concentra intensément sur sa magie, bien déterminé à mettre le feu à tout ce qui pouvait brûler dans la zone, n'importe quoi qui pourrait ralentir la progression de leurs ennemis.

En quelques secondes à peine, il parvint à générer un impressionnant tourbillon de flammes dans tout l'intérieur du puit, grimaçant légèrement à cause de la chaleur et de son brusque affaiblissement en psy. Après ce sort, il ne pourrait plus rien faire, si ce n'est regarder les autres se battre. Le pyromancien recula légèrement, prenant un instant pour admirer son oeuvre. La tornade enflammée remontait en rugissant vers la surface, brûlant absolument tout ce qu'il y avait d'inflammable entre les pierres du puit. Satisfait, il s'apprêtait à tourner les talons et à fuir avec les autres, mais quelque chose d'étrange attira son attention. Bob tourna à nouveau son regard vers le début d'incendi qu'il avait créé et qui tournoyait toujours.

Un bras. Un long bras nu à la musculature impressionnante avait plongé dans la tempête de feu et de chaleur. C'était en soit quelque chose d'impossible, rien d'humain n'aurait put entrer dans une telle fournaise sans être carbonisé sur place, non ? Le mage ne chercha pas la réponse, préférant de loin ne pas la connaître.

Le bras était armé d'une hache presque aussi impressionnante que la résistance à la brûlure de son porteur. Au centre de l'arme était sculpté un oeil, si visiblement magique que Balthazar se demanda sincèrement ce qu'il faisait encore là, alors qu'il aurait déjà dut s'enfuir à toutes jambes et prévenir ses amis que le danger approchait. Il n'eût pas vraiment le temps de se focaliser sur l'apparence de la hache -qui soit dit en passant semblait de très bonne facture-, trop occupé à regarder, bouche-bée, les flammes se faire aspirer par elle dans un grand bruit de succion.

"Oh merde, courrez ! fut la réaction immédiate du mage quand il vit cela."

Sage initiative. Il se retournait déjà quand il entendit, au dessus de lui, la voix d'outre-tombe du porteur de la hache qui disait :

"Oh oui ..."

Ce n'était pas le moment de rêvasser. Bob se mit à courir derrière ses amis, n'essayant même pas de leur expliquer la situation. Ca serait une trop grosse perte de temps.

Grunlek, qui en avait assez entendu pour comprendre qu'ils étaient poursuivis, suggéra de faire s'effondrer le tunnel, ce à quoi son ami mage lui répliqua de courir, et les autres lui firent remarquer qu'il ne pourrait sans doute pas contrôler les potentielles chutes de pierres. Cette idée arrêterait certainement leur ennemi, ça c'était certain, mais elle les tuerait aussi par la même occasion. La proposition fut donc abandonnée au profit d'une autre stratégie bien plus classique mais tout aussi efficace : la fuite pure et simple.

Arcana fut la première à sauter dans la rivière, soutenant Bragg. Elle fut immédiatement suivie par le reste des aventuriers, Bob fermant toujours la marche.

Se retournant brièvement dans sa fuite, le pyromancien vit la silhouette d'un homme grand et musculeux pourtant deux haches reliées entre elles par une lourde chaîne. Cette dernière partie était rouge, incandescente, et rappela douloureusement au mage les flammes qui avaient été absorbées plus tôt.

L'homme lui même était aussi, voir plus, effrayant que ses armes. Ses yeux étaient presque entièrement rouges, deux flammes luisant au milieu de son visage déformé par son sourire presque malsain.

"Et merde" pensa Bob juste avant de plonger dans l'eau glacée à la suite de ses compagnons.

Le courant était fort, très fort, et emportait inexorablement les aventuriers vers l'avant sans qu'ils puissent résister. Ils se débattaient comme ils pouvaient pour garder la tête hors de l'eau, toussant et suffocant. Arcana faisait de son mieux pour soutenir Bragg, qui était au bord de l'inconscience. En bref, tout le monde essayait de son mieux de ne pas se noyer.

Alors que la rivière les entraînaient vers l'avant, ils aperçurent avec effroi un large tourbillon, qui à n'en pas douter les entraînerait au fond, ou les enverrait s'écraser contre les rochers environnants.

Paniqués, les aventuriers commencèrent à regarder de tous côtés, à la recherche d'une solution miracle à tous leurs problèmes. Bob, dans l'élément qu'il aimait le moins, dans des conditions non adaptées à un maigrichon sans force comme lui, cela ajouté au fait que le sort précédent l'avait vidé de sa magie, perdit immédiatement la connexion mentale avec ses compagnons, qui le regardèrent un instant, perdus.

Le mage parvint tout de même à se calmer, et à réfléchir à la meilleure façon de résister au courant. Il finit donc par s'allonger sur le dos, les jambes vers l'avant, et son bâton tenu fermement à l'horizontale en travers de son torse. Il espérait également que sa robe, retenant de l'air, lui permettrait de flotter un peu mieux. Malheureusement pour lui, sa tentative de limiter la casse avait beau être intelligente, le courant était trop violent, et il se trouva très rapidement emporté, ballotté de tous côtés, se cognant contre les rochers. Un coup plus violent que les autres le sonna, et le propulsa dans une direction qu'il n'arrivait pas à déterminer, tant il avait perdu tous ses repères.

Aracana parvint à tirer Bragg jusqu'au rocher. Viktor n'eût pas la même chance, et fut, comme le mage, ballotté par le courant, projeté contre les parois, et transporté vers le tourbillon.

Shin avait assisté à la scène avec sur le visage un savant mélange d'effarement et de panique. Il savait que peu importe comment cette situation tournerait, il s'en sortirait, étant dans son élément de prédilection et ses pouvoirs seraient forcément plus puissants dans l'eau. Mais ses amis risquaient, eux, de perdre la vie, noyés dans le tourbillon ou la nuque brisée contre un rocher.

"Bon, je vais peut être d'abord essayer de me mettre moi-même en sûreté, avant de tenter d'aider les autres" pensa l'archer. Malchanceux comme il était, il risquait encore de se rater si il ne procédait pas par étapes.

Il évalua la situation, puis décida d'utiliser ses pouvoirs afin de marcher sur l'eau. Impressionnant, classe et efficace, tout ce qu'il lui fallait. Le demi-élémentaire se concentra de toutes ses forces et … ne parvint pas à se redresser.

Le destin lui en voulait vraiment, là c'était certain, un tel degré de malchance n'était pas naturel. Shin tomba à la renverse en lançant un impressionnant chapelet de jurons. Voilà, maintenant il était vraiment de mauvaise humeur.

L'archer, une fois immergé, reprit rapidement le contrôle, et commença à nager. Au moins il s'en sortait toujours mieux que ce pauvre Bob. Il nagea avec énergie en direction du rocher auquel Arcana se tenait.

Pendant que ses amis se débattaient plus ou moins efficacement pour survivre, Grunlek analysait son environnement proche pour déterminer l'endroit où il pourrait le plus facilement s'accrocher avec son bras-grappin. Il dut cependant mal évaluer les distances au moment de lancer, car son tir ratta, et il se retrouva, comme les autres, à se débattre avec les éléments, maudissant sa petite taille et se cognant contre les obstacles sur sa trajectoire.

Ne restait au final plus que Théo, qui faisait face au problème inverse de celui de ses amis. Tandis qu'eux n'arrivaient pas à se maintenir en place et étaient emportés et malmenés par le courant trop fort pour eux, l'inquisiteur, lui, coulait comme une pierre, incapable de se déplacer à cause du poids de son imposante armure de plate. Il restait donc sur place, retenant le plus longtemps possible sa respiration. Il tenta bien d'utiliser ses pouvoirs pour s'empêcher de se noyer, mais les prémices de la suffocation l'en empêchèrent. Il resta donc là, pendant que l'air dans ses poumons se raréfiait, tentant vainement de se déplacer, mais y parvenant à peine, à la fois incapable de remonter et en même temps transporté, lentement mais sûrement, par le courant de la rivière.

Alors qu'ils se retournaient du mieux possible pour voir comment leur compagnon en armure se portait, Shin et Grunlek furent frappés par quelque chose d'étrange, quelque chose qu'ils n'avaient jamais vu auparavant et dont Théo ne semblait pas se rendre compte lui-même. Bob aussi l'aperçut, mais il était trop occupé à se maintenir en vie pour trop s'en préoccuper. Autour de l'inquisiteur qui suffoquait au fond de l'eau, dans la faible lumière dorée de son armure, il y avait une sorte d'aura, une ombre qui se superposait à sa silhouette. De cette vision particulièrement inquiétante sortaient quelques émanations fantomatiques qui tentaient de sortir, de s'agripper aux alentours.

Mais alors qu'ils tentaient de déterminer de quoi il pouvait bien s'agir, la silhouette aux allures spectrales disparut soudainement.


	12. Episode 11 : Sous le torrent

**Épisode 11 : Sous le torrent**

 _Par Juuri San_

Les aventuriers se retrouvèrent ballottés entre les flots froids du courant d'eau souterrain. La force des vagues blessèrent un peu plus ceux qui arboraient les marques de leur dernier combat alors que les plus courageux essayaient de lutter contre le happement des gouffres glacés. Bob luttait pour ne pas se noyer, bien plus affaiblit par son dernier combat avec la brute qu'il ne voulait l'admettre. Grunlek tenta de se tracter à nouveau sur un rocher proche avec son bras articulé : il savait qu'il avait peu de chance de survire dans les courants, et il devait saisir l'opportunité maintenant, et attraper quelqu'un d'autre avec lui s'il le pouvait. Théo, quand à lui, maudit son armure qui le lestait au fond des rapides. Avec le reste d'oxygène qui lui restait pour être lucide, il approcha en marchant au fond de la rivière pour s'approcher d'un rocher qui lui semblait une bonne solution pour respirer l'air tant désiré. Ayant du mal à voir ses compagnons avec la rapidité des courants, Bob, heurtant un rocher avec son dos, tenta d'attraper la masse ou Arcana pour se stabiliser et éviter de fréquenter les profondeurs comme son ami paladin. Shin, assez secoué malgré son aisance naturelle dans l'eau, épia les gestes du nain, près à lui donner un coup de main si son ami se retrouvait en difficulté avec tous ces courants. Ceux qui pouvaient voir dans cette agitation permanente d'eau glacée et de vagues virent Viktor se diriger vers le tourbillon sans moyen d'y échapper ou d'aider son protégé.

Toutes les actions se passèrent presque simultanément. Grunlek lança avec une précision hallucinante son bras métallique contre un rocher et s'aggripa fermement, attrapant avec son autre membre Shinddha, qui se laissa volontiers faire tirer de ses eaux violentes pour retrouver un peu d'équilibre. Théo, poussé par les flots vers l'îlot de fortune de ses amis, tenta dans un dernier geste de désespoir de monter avec eux. Ses mains glissèrent de la roche humide mais empoignèrent avec force la main de Grunlek. Théo appuya ses pieds sur quelque chose dont il n'avait rien à faire et respira du bout des lèvres de l'air pur, déséquilibrant le nain qui passa souvent sa tête sous les flots. Le pyromage n'en menait pas large non plus, trop faible pour s'accrocher aux objets à proximité de lui, il cru bien sa dernière heure arrivée si Arcana ne l'avait pas empoigné pratiquement par le bout de sa cape pour le sortir à l'air libre, tiré comme un chaton trempé, priant pour la solidité de la poigne de la lancière et la ténacité de ses vêtements.

Le demi élémentaire, ayant la capacité de flotter à peu près correctement de l'eau, chercha le moyen de sauver toute la petite troupe des ces flots glacés. D'un coup d'œil, il repéra deux courants majeurs, un qui pouvait les sauver avec une probable et l'autre qui les amèneraient à devenir des crêpes contre un mur. Viktor, qui dérivait depuis un moment vers le tourbillon, se cramponna fermement au dernier rocher avant sa mort certaine. Il vit que son protégé était dans une relative sécurité et fit tout pour aider Arcana à sauver le demi démon d'une future noyade. La cape commença à craquer sous l'œil inquiet de la paladine et de Bragg, maintenu par l'autre bras de la jeune femme. Le vieil homme tendit son bâton par dessus le rocher et essaya d'atteindre Bob, mais l'objet se fit ballotter dans tous les sens et le mage le regarda, blasé qu'il soit hors de porté.

Voyant que rien avançait, Shin prit les devants. Puisant au fin fond de son être, il se concentra et créa peu à peu une planche de glace pure, à laquelle Théo put se rattraper et respirer plus convenablement. Grunlek imita son ami et tout les trois se laissèrent flotter sur le courant pour sortir. Le paladin, plus fort physiquement que les deux autres, aida à la bonne orientation de cette planche salvatrice. Ils virent Bob se débattre et monter à moitié sur le rocher dans un élan de survie. Arcana et Viktor, dans un même geste, prirent leurs lances et se propulsèrent grâce à elles en appuyant sur le fond des rapides. L'Intendant et le mage se positionnèrent sur leurs épaules et se firent lentement tracter dehors.

Enfin sortis, les aventuriers se mirent à chanter un air enjoué, l'air un peu fou pour les quelques villageois qui seraient passé par là. Le passage se resserra brusquement et la profondeur augmenta également. Viktor, sentant le coup venir, invoqua un bouclier autour de Bob, le plus frêle du groupe. Le courant les poussa de plus en plus vite dans le petit tunnel, qui se révéla être de vrais rapides...


	13. Episode 12 : Ce qui compte

**Episode 12 : Ce qui compte ce n'est pas la chute**

 _Par Myfanwi_

Les aventuriers sont entraînés dans les rapides, sans pouvoir rien contrôler. Théo, Shin et Grunlek, sur leur planche improvisée, se trouvaient malheureusement en première ligne. Le nain semblait s'en tirer mieux que ses compagnons, ce qui irritait quelque peu Théo, le dévisageant intensément avec un regard mauvais. Grunlek cherchait des creux dans la roche où il pourrait envoyer son bras, afin de sauver sa vie et celle de ses compagnons de mésaventures. Derrière lui, le paladin tenait fermement Shin, pour s'assurer qu'il ne tombe pas malencontreusement dans l'eau, tout en continuant à diriger l'embarcation de fortune avec son bouclier-gouvernail.

« Tenez-vous bien ! hurla Grunlek pour couvrir le bruit de l'eau. Je vais essayer de nous tirer de là ! »

Shin cherchait lui aussi un moyen de s'échapper, pour soutenir Grunlek. Il pensa à s'accrocher par les jambes à une branche assez solide pour ensuite récupérer ses compagnons arrivant derrière, et notamment Balthazar, qui était certainement le plus vulnérable dans cet élément contraire à sa nature.

Le mage était toujours au milieu d'Arcana, Viktor et Bragg, le soutenant involontairement. Il boudait, blasé par la situation, le fait qu'il était trempé et que ses cheveux ne ressembleraient bientôt plus à rien. Lui qui avait toujours détesté l'eau et le froid, il était servi. Cependant, sa tête coulait à intervalles réguliers, et le manque d'oxygène se faisait de plus en plus fort. Il craignait de sombrer dans l'inconscience sous peu.

Grunlek lança son bras-grappin, qui rata sa cible de peu. Il poussa un grognement sous l'effort, essayant de retenir l'immense bloc de glace. Quand quelque chose d'inédit se produit. Il croisa le regard de Shin, confirmant son doute. Leur énergie était en train d'être aspirée par une force inconnue et ils faiblissaient rapidement. Une chaîne d'énergie translucide encercla doucement Théo, sous les regards intrigués de ses compagnons. Cette dernière attrapa la branche que Grunlek n'avait pas réussi à saisir. En se tournant vers le guerrier, le demi-élémentaire et le nain comprirent que leur ami n'avait pas eu conscience de ce qu'il venait de se passer. En revanche, ils furent tous trois propulsés sur la rive dans une violence inouïe, et ils roulèrent dans l'herbe verte en essayant de se rattraper convenablement.

Dans un ultime effort, Bob donna un grand coup de pied dans l'armure de Viktor pour sortir de l'eau et s'accrocher comme un chaton effarouché sur la rive. Il se laissa tomber sur le dos, épuisé, prenant quelques minutes pour respirer de l'air frais. Arcana réussit elle aussi à atteindre la rive, en employant la même méthode que le mage... ce qui éloigna Viktor de la rive. Le magister paniqua légèrement, battant des pieds et des mains pour atteindre le bord. Alors qu'il s'approchait dangereusement de la descente, le bras métallique de Grunlek le saisit fermement et le ramena sur la rive.

Epuisés, les aventuriers se laissèrent tomber au sol, prenant quelques secondes pour réaliser qu'ils étaient tous encore en vie par un miracle quelconque. Théo, appuyé contre un arbre, sentit un regard suspicieux posé sur lui, de la part de Grunlek et Shin. Il haussa un sourcil, se demandant ce qu'il avait bien pu faire de mal.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? lâcha le paladin sur un ton agressif. Vous avez un problème ? C'est parce que je suis sale ? Si c'est pour les bulles sous l'eau, c'est Shin qui a pété. »

Grunlek ne répondit pas, perdu dans ses pensées. Shin détourna le regard gêné, juste à temps pour voir la plaque de glace disparaître dans les rapides.

« On a réussi à s'extirper, grogna Bob, sur l'autre rive. On a froid. On a des blessures de partout. On a mal. Il est essentiel qu'on réussisse à se rejoindre, à faire un feu, à se poser pendant cinq minutes. Dans cet état-là, aucun de vous ne me fera courir. »

Les aventuriers approuvèrent. La nuit était certes avancée mais toujours bien présente et les rapides avaient formé un léger brouillard tout autour d'eux. Théo proposa de s'éloigner d'ici, pour trouver un environnement plus sec. Tout était humide ici, y compris eux, et aucun d'entre eux ne voulaient mourir de pneumonie dans la cambrousse. Balthazar repéra de petites collines rocailleuses au loin, derrière lesquelles ils pourraient s'abriter. Mais un petit point lumineux au loin l'inquiéta. Cela pouvait très bien être un feu. Les ennemis étant derrière eux, la curiosité s'insinua dans son esprit. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? Il en informa Shin, qui en plissant les yeux, aperçut une charrette, ainsi que des silhouettes animales suspectes.

« Eh, Arcania, dia... la fille ! Bragg est toujours en vie ? héla Théo. »

L'intendant était affalé sur le dos, la jeune femme à ses côtés. Pour la première fois depuis leur rencontre, les aventuriers purent apercevoir de l'inquiétude et de la pitié sur son visage. Bragg n'était pas encore passé à trépas, mais ses yeux mi-clos et sa respiration haletante laissaient penser qu'il n'en avait sans doute plus pour très longtemps.

Grunlek, Théo et Shin traversèrent rapidement la rivière, en sautant sur de gros rochers. Le paladin devait la vie à l'intendant, il était bien décidé à lui sauver les miches coûte que coûte. Bob, dans une volonté de l'aider, essaya d'invoquer son cheval mais s'effondra au pied du paladin comme un caca, épuisé et vidé de toute sa psyché juste après la réalisation de son action. Arcana le ramassa en soupirant avec l'aide de Grunlek et le mit sur le dos de l'animal, aux côtés de Bragg.

Les aventuriers gagnèrent les collines et le feu qu'ils avaient vu plus tôt. Un cheval brun s'y trouvait, visiblement surpris de les voir arriver. Une personne inconnue était assis sur un tronc derrière lui, ne semblant pas les avoir remarqué pour le moment. Le groupe se rassembla près d'eux. C'était une vieille femme, d'un âge avancé, accompagné d'une plus jeune femme, affairée auprès de la charrette, que les aventuriers n'avaient pas vu avant.

Devant leur surprise, et alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à fuir, paniquée, Théo prit la parole.

« Holà ! Je suis inquisiteur !

\- N'ayez pas peur, le coupa Shin, en donnant une claque derrière la tête du paladin. Nous sommes juste un peu fatigués, et nous cherchons un endroit où nous reposer.

\- Vous aiderez bien un vieil homme ? poursuivit Viktor, en se voulant rassurant. »

Les femmes se concertèrent un instant du regard, avant d'hausser les épaules, les invitant à les rejoindre.

« Mais vous êtes tous trempés ! lâcha la plus jeune, inquiète. Que vous est-il arrivé ? Vous avez peut-être besoin d'aide ? De couvertures ? Ma très chère sœur, apporte-leur de quoi se réchauffer. »

Pendant que Grunlek remerciait leurs hôtes, Shinddha, méfiant, trouva dans l'ombre ce qu'il avait redouté plus tôt : l'échine de créatures menaçantes.


	14. Episode 13 : Ne jamais baisser la garde

**Episode 13 : Ne jamais baisser sa garde**

 _Par Juliabakura_

Nos aventuriers étaient affaiblis et tout particulièrement B.O.B qui était inconscient en plus d'être blessé. Ils étaient tombés dans ce campement providentiel, malgré les menaces qui planaient à l'horizon. Shin était le seul à avoir perçu ce danger. Pendant ce temps là, Théo qui suivait Viktor d'assez près, ce dernier ouvrant la marche, s'annonça auprès de ses deux femmes. Par chance, ils étaient accueillis aimablement avec bienveillance grâce à l'éloquence de Viktor. Théo posa B.O.B près du feu et Bragg non loin, avant de l'examiner et de voir si ce dernier était sauvable ou non. En voyant les flammes, le paladin de la lumière hésita à jeter le demi-diable dedans

.

"J'ai un plan en tête, murmura Shin avant de regarder Théo. Il nous faudrait B.O.B bien frais."

\- Comment vas-tu les soigner ? Tu es toi même épuisé. As-tu encore suffisamment de puissance magique pour pouvoir les aider ? demanda Grunlek.

\- Viktor a peut-être un sort qui permet de transformer la force vitale en énergie magique. Ainsi je pourrais le soigner; expliqua Théo en regardant son professeur."

Les deux femmes les regardaient avec une méfiance toute relative, avant des les accueillir à nouveau les bras ouverts et leur proposer des couvertures. L'une d'elle en tendit une vers Théo. La plus jeune proposa également de l'aider à lui retirer son armure.

"Pourquoi vous voulez la retirer ? Je ne suis pas blessé moi !

\- Mais... Vos vêtements doivent être trempés à l'intérieur, argumenta timidement la jeune femme.

\- Ok j'ai compris. TOUT LE MONDE A POILS ! se mit-il à hurler tandis que ses camarades cachaient quelques sourires moqueurs envers le paladin.

Si Balthazar était encore conscient, il aurait tenté de convaincre Théo que c'était le désir de la jeune femme.

"Allez, on se met tous torses nus, comme ça s'il y a des ennemis on se les prend à poil ! grommela Théo, tandis que Viktor essayait de faire comprendre aux femmes que cette réaction était normale."

Malheureusement pour lui, B.O.B était toujours inconscient et ne pouvait pas réagir face à ses camarades qui tentait de lui retirer ses vêtements. Lui qui détestait qu'on touche à sa robe. Il ne pouvait que subir afin de la faire sécher au plus vite. Bien évidement, pour aider à la pudeur de la plus jeune, une couverture lui fut mise sur son corps frêle et amorphe.

"Que faisiez vous dans la région ? Quel est le but de votre voyage ?"

Shinddha tentait de discuter avec les deux femmes afin de savoir ce qu'elles faisaient et surtout de pouvoir négocier avec elles pour avoir leur chariot et se tirer vite de cet endroit. Car il connaissait le danger qui rôdait aux alentours. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il imaginait parfaitement le pyromage en train de rire face à ce plan. Avant de voir le regard de Théo vers lui qui semblait dire : _"Ouais, ouais...Demande à Viktor."_ Shinddha n'avait vraiment pas l'habitude de marchander et ne savait pas comment commencer :

"Déjà, merci pour les vivres... dit-il maladroitement. Qu'elle est la raison de votre voyage dans cet endroit un peu... Hostile, répéta-t-il.

\- Notre mère est très malade. Certes elle est vieille, mais... Nous cherchions une alternative

A cette évocation, Shinddha se gratta le front en murmurant :

"Ah. Cette église là. Euh... Ouais..."

\- On a entendu dire qu'elle avait brûlé ! répondit Grunlek en arrivant dans le campement."

Très inquiète, la plus jeune sursaute et dit :

"Par quel malheur ? Cela veut dire que Mère est condamnée ? Le sort s'acharnerait-il contre nous ?

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a votre mère ? répliqua l'inquisiteur avec son ton froid et autoritaire.

\- Elle est gravement malade. Peut-être des fièvres. On pense que... On pense qu'elle a... Je ne sais pas. Des fièvres sont apparues de manière soudaine dans cette partie de la région. Elles s'étendent. D'après la rumeur, il parait même que la maladie continuerait toujours de s'étendre. On parle d'épidémie...

\- C'est contagieux ? reprit Théo sous le même ton."

Un long silence plana tandis que les camarades du paladin étaient prêt à rattraper Théo au vu de son passif.

"Ben quoi ? C'est une vrai question ! reprit le paladin face au regard interrogateur de ses camarades.

\- Non, non, non, répondit la jeune femme. Sinon, nous ne serions pas là.

\- Ouais. Elle est où ?

\- Elle est vers Mirage.

\- Ok, finit le paladin avant de retourner à ses affaires.

\- Il est vrai que nous avons entendu des rumeurs par rapport à l'église des murmures, reprit Shin. Qu'elle a été attaquée ou brulée. Je ne sais pas. Il y a eu un attentat très très grave. Apparement il y eu des substances fécales...

\- Comment ! s'interloqua la jeune demoiselle.

\- … Renversées... continua Shinddha avant de se reprendre. Il y a eu un assaut à l'église des murmures. Donc si vous voulez, on peut joindre nos efforts, car nous aussi nos compagnons sont gravement blessés. Nous avons deux paladins avec nous, qui pourront aussi vous aider dans votre quête pour sauver votre mère. Si vous voulez bien nous prêter du matériel, des vivres...

\- Vous êtes donc la chance que nous attendions alors ?"

Arcana tourna son regard vers lui. Elle connaissait la vérité et voulait voir comment il allait gérer la situation. Mentir en plus de brûler une église. Elle semblait un peu fusiller le jeune rôdeur des yeux.

"Parfaitement oui, la chance que tout le monde attend, lâcha t-elle, ironique.

\- C'est... C'est nous les héros, sourit Shin hypocritement, avec le poids de la culpabilité sur ses épaules. Oui... On sauve les gens. On ne fait pas de..."

Théo était prêt à reprendre ses affaires et partir à nouveau dans sa quête avant de se rendre compte qu'il avait oublié un léger détail.

"Théo ! Je trouve que tu es assez passif face à l'état de B.O.B. Il faut peut être réfléchir entre Bragg et B.O.B. Car là nous avons notre compagnon qui est proche de la mort. Il n'est pas simplement dans les vapes ! expliqua Grunlek, sur un ton de reproches. On sait qu'il a prit très très cher, on sait pas vraiment s'il va se réveiller.

\- Mais non, il est juste inconscient. Il n'est pas aux portes de la mort, contrairement à Bragg, enchérit Théo.

\- Je ne suis pas d'accord, reprit Grunlek en regardant son ami mage. Il faut vraiment qu'on s'occupe de B.O.B là ! Je l'ai vu caster son dernier sort tout à l'heure. Il est déjà aux portes de la mort. Théo, il faut vraiment que tu le sauves."

Le paladin se tourna vers son allié, un peu énervé, avant de répondre d'une humeur taquine :

"J'sais pas !

\- Toi seul peut le faire ! Tu es notre dernier espoir !

\- Mmmm... Demande le plus gentiment. Montre moi tes talents d'acteurs, ça va m'aider !"

Grunlek prit une grande inspiration. Habituellement, il n'aurait pas fait des pieds et des mains pour convaincre Théo. Cependant, le paladin avait apparement une dent contre lui. La raison lui était pourtant inconnue. Il prit un regard misérable qui avait fait craqué plus d'une naine dans une ancienne vie, avant d'enchainer :

"On se connait depuis tellement longtemps. J'ai toujours eu beaucoup d'admiration pour toi."

Théo frissonna en voyant le nain devenir si mielleux. En plus tous étant à moitié à poil... Le paladin sentit ses poils se dresser et immédiatement, il répondit :

"Non, ok, je le fais si tu arrêtes ça !

\- Les amis, les amis ! intervint Shinddha. Je ne vous en ai pas parlé, mais, il y a une énorme menace qui grouille autour de nous. D'immenses créatures, je ne sais pas ce que c'est exactement mais...

\- Il y a un dragon qui va arriver, soupira Théo.

\- Il faudrait se hâter ! C'est pour ça que j'essaye de négocier pour la charette de ces dames, continua le demi-élémentaire en murmurant pour ne pas effrayer les demoiselles. Il faudrait se dépêcher. Essayer de rassembler un espèce de convoi pour se barrer. Prendre les blessés dedans et essayer de trouver une zone plus sûre. Il faut se hâter, soigner les blessés et se barrer. Maintenant.

\- Viktor ? demanda Théo."

Soudain, Shin remarqua que les créatures s'étaient dangeureusement avancées. Elles cernaient le périmètre domme des prédateurs, des charognards. Puis quelque chose lui permis d'identifier les dites créatures. Il se rappelait qu'il s'agissait de buveurs de chaire : des créatures qui lorgnent sur les étendues d'eau et sont attirées par l'odeur du sang. Ce qu'elles préfèrent particulièrement, c'est boire l'eau dans la chair, la déséchant grâce à un organisme, une construction particulière de leur machoire. Généralement, ces créatures se baladaient en meute. Shinddha savait qu'il était par conséquent le genre de nourriture favorite de ces bestioles.

"Pourquoi je suis victimisé tout le temps... chouina Shin.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Grunlek.

\- On a quand même chier devant une église. Mais bon. On est capable du meilleur.

\- On peut le refaire ? sourit Théo qui n'avait pas participé à l'action.

\- Surtout qu'on a une charette, enchaîna Grunlek.

\- Alors, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? ajouta le paladin.

\- Les amis, je viens d'identifier les créatures qui nous entourent. Elles se nomment les buveurs de chairs. Ceux sont des rôdeurs.

\- Vu le nom, ça n'a pas l'air d'être super sympa.

\- Elles se nourrissent de l'eau contenu dans les corps. J'en ai rencontré sans doute dans une auberge un peu chip...Enfin voilà.

\- Même si c'était juste des araignées, il faudrait se barrer quand même.

\- Exactement, on est tous des victimes potentielles. Surtout moi. Je suis un goûter qui gigote. Je sais que ces créatures sont peureuses par rapport à d'autres créatures. Elles n'ont pas peur de l'être humain, ou humanoïde. On est plutôt des mets succulents. On est perçues par elles comme des créatures inférieures dans la chaîne alimentaire. Mais d'autres créatures, du régne animal, ou monstrueux, leur apparait comme des rivaux. C'est pour cela que B.O.B aurait pu servir pour une fois !

\- Bref. Viktor ! Peux-tu utiliser ton sort sur moi, afin de puiser dans ma force vitale pour la transformer en magie ? Suffisamment, afin de soigner B.O.B, puis de soigner Bragg."

Viktor acquiesça. L'un et l'autre s'approchèrent. Ils se mirent à prononcer quelques psaumes liées à l'église de la Lumière. Cela pouvait paraître malsain vu de l'extérieur. Viktor lui transmit de la magie. Théo s'étonna de ne pas ressentir la fatigue habituelle lors du lancer de ce sort. Pas cette énergie vitale qui lui est retirée. L'inquisiteur relèva les yeux vers son mentor avant de comprendre. Viktor venait de puiser dans sa propre énergie vitale pour lui retransmettre en magie.

"Je te le dois, fils.

\- Merci. répondit simplement Théo. Mais t'es pas mon père ! Mais malgré le fait que tu m'as empêché d'être inquisiteur, t'es plutôt sympa.

\- T'es sur qu'il lui a pas refilé une maladie en faisant cela ? sourit Shinddha en murmurant à l'oreille de Grunlek.

\- Ah... Les jeunes, souffla Viktor tout en jetant un regard glacial vers Shinddha."

Théo avança vers le feu et surtout vers le B.O.B inconscient à qui on avait remis des vêtements secs. Il se concentra au-dessus de son corps, à transformer par apposition des mains cette magie en énergie vitale vers le mage. Ce dernier revenait doucement à lui, l'air encore groogy.

"Oh putain. Oh putain ! maugra-t-il en se positionnant sur la défensive, l'air perdu et agar. J'suis où ? J'suis où ? On est en vie ? Ca a marché ? Qui sont ces gens ?Ooohh...

\- Du calme, du calme B.O.B, lerassura Shin en posant ses mains sur les épaules de son ami.

\- Bon, je vais essayer mon moyen pour sauver Bragg, continua Théo.

\- De quoi ? s'étonna le demi-diable. Bragg est encore mourant ?

\- Calme toi B.O.B ! Calme toi, reprit le rôdeur. Par contre, on aurait besoin de ta forme démoniaque. Je suis désolé.

\- DE QUOI !? s'exclama le pyromancien qui venait enfin de se réveiller complètement. Est-ce qu'on pourrait m'expliquer se qui se passe ici ?

\- Arcania ? hêla Théo.

\- C'est Arcana, soupirèrent la concernée et Grunlek qui hochait négativement de la tête.

\- Arcana, est-ce que vous êtes prête à tout pour sauver Bragg ? questionna Théo.

\- C'est mon serment, enchérit la dame.

\- Bon, dans ce cas.

\- Jusqu'à ce que je le remète à l'église des Ténébres.

\- Tant mieux."

L'inquisiteur s'approcha de Bragg. L'intendant était allongé sur le flanc. Malgré la sévérité de l'expression d'Arcana, ses doigts étaient en train de caresser doucement les mèches de cheveux de l'intendant, mécaniquement, de manière bienveillante et protectrice.

"Est-ce que vous pouvez regarder de l'autre côté ! ordonna Théo au reste du groupe.

\- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? demanda Grunlek curieux.

\- Est-ce que l'on peut m'expliquer ce qui se passe ? s'énerva le Pyromage qui ne connaissait rien de la situation.

\- Juste parce que je vais sauver Bragg et que je veux pas que vous regardiez. J'suis timide ! enchérit l'inquisiteur.

Ce qui eut comme résultante un silence gênant et des yeux ronds de la part de toute l'équipe.

"Tu vas te mettre à nouveau à poil ? On t'a déjà vu tout nu, c'est pas grave, répondit le demi-élémentaire. J'suis désolé, il y a des créatures qui grouillent partout. On va pas tourner la tête et...

\- Quoi, il y a des créatures qui grouillent partout ? s'inquièta notre pyromancien.

\- Ca prend dix secondes, vous pouvez vous retourner ? s'énerva le paladin.

\- Fais ton truc, fais pas ton timide.

\- Est-ce que... Est-ce que Shin tu peux tout m'expliquer !

\- J'ai pas envie de tout vous expliquer, soupira Théo.

\- Mais on va pas se retourner alors que le danger est en face, répliqua le nain."

La discorde continua à se répandre dans le groupe tandis que B.O.B et les femmes les regardaient tranquillement. Ils débattaient à présent sur le fait que le comportement de Théo était suspect, qu'il n'était pas en train d'aller aux toilettes et qu'il n'y avait pas de raison valable pour les convaincre de se retourner. Il finit par capituler en les informant qu'il ne fallait pas lui poser trop de questions, car il n'arriverait sûrement pas à y répondre lui même. B.O.B proposa à Shin de respecter le choix de leur ami et de se retourner pour ne pas voir. Du moins, ce n'était que la face visible de l'iceberg. Car il lui chuchota à l'oreille d'utiliser ses propres méthodes pour espionner.

"Je peux pas... murmura Shin. Pas assez de force vitale. Plus de magie."

Bragg se mit à prononcer quelques paroles à voix basse. A mi-chemin entre regret, mélancolie et paroles réfléchies.

"Ok. Il est en train de crever. Les mecs on se retourne, ordonna B.O.B.'

Shinddha sauta dans un arbre pour surveiller la situation des créatures et peut-être aussi pour regarder autre chose. Théo mit une main sur Arcana et une sur Bragg avant de commencer son sort. Grunlek affichait toujours une expression de méfiance, bien qu'il sache qu'il s'agissait de Théo et que tout irait bien. Le fait de demander de se retourner lui paraissait bizarre. Il avait accepté vocalement la proposition de Théo, mais discrétement, il essaya de garder un oeil depuis derrière la charette pour comprendre ce qui se passait. B.O.B décida lui de respecter la demande de son ami et par la même occasion, demander à Viktor de lui faire un point de la situation dans laquelle ils se retrouvaient actuellement, afin d'être un peu à l'écart de l'inquisiteur.

"J'ai dit : retourne toi ! se mit à hurler le paladin vers le nain qui n'était pas assez discret pour lui.

Du coup l'inquisiteur put lui cacher une partie de son action, par son propre corps. Cependant, Grunlek et Shin purent observer autre chose. Assez inatendu. Alors qu'il était mains jointes, il posa ses mains sur Arcana et Bragg. Il leur était impossible de voir les manipulations, les expressions de son visage. Mais tout autour de cette scène, la flore était en train de se fâner lentement. En même temps, Bragg prit une grande inspiration violente. L'intendant reprit sa respiration de manière complètement inattendue, B.O.B venait de se retourner en même temps que Viktor. Enfin mis à jour, il observa les alentours.

"Oh ? Que se passe-t-il ? répéta le mage pour la énième fois. Ben merde, c'est quoi ce bordel, s'interrogea t-il en pointant le désastre écologique sous ses pieds. Ouaaah...Ah ! Bah c'est assez simple de savoir et de comprendre ce qu'il s'est passé, enchérit le demi-diable. Alors, comme ça Théo, on se prend pour un mage ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? rit Balthazar avant de se tourner vers Arcana et Bragg."

Grunlek et Shin se regardèrent machinalement. Le nain fit un petit signe à Shin, tandis que le rôdeur ne savait pas comment réagir.

"T'as vu ce que j'ai vu ? demanda le nain.

\- Oui, j'ai vu. Tu sais...

\- Je sais que c'est notre compagnon. Mais faut garder un oeil sur lui.

\- Oui, surtout que ça fait qu'une demi-heure qu'on l'a retrouvé."

Pendant cette discussion, Balthazar s'était assez rapproché pour voir le visage blafard d'Arcana. Elle avait posé un genou à terre, très fiévreuse, voir autant que Bragg qui retrouvait petit à petit la vie. Le mage ne semblait pas être surpris par le sort. Il en avait sûrement déjà entendu parler, voir déjà vu pratiqué par des mages dans ce domaine. Mais il s'inquiètait pour Théo. Il s'approcha de lui, pour poser une main sur l'épaule de son camarade, afin de le retourner et de voir son visage. Alors qu'il était à quelques mètres de lui un filon d'énergie étrange se dissiper, qui fit même se retourner Brasier de surprise et pour cause.

"Il a bu mon cheval aussi ! Ah merde ! pensa B.O.B. sans lui en vouloir, après tout ce que lui-même avait fait subir à Brasier."

Il s'arrêta une seconde, avant de hausser des épaules et retourner auprès du paladin.

"NE ME TOUCHE PAS ! hurla le paladin, le faisant reculer immédiatement."

Balthazar se concentra sur le visage de l'inquisiteur. Son expression était changeante. Le demi-diable observa plus précisément ses yeux afin de chercher quelque chose qui prouvait que c'était bien Théo. Ou une quelconque conséquence face à cette magie. Car tout ceci n'était pas humain.

"Non, excuse moi... Ca va, souffla Théo l'air légèrement désolé. Je ne savais pas que c'était toi."

B.O.B prit cela sur le compte des actions des derniers jours, ainsi que sur la menace pesant actuellement sur leur tête. Shin observa depuis le haut de son arbre les buveurs de chairs, la véritable menace actuellement sur le campement, qui se rapprochait dangeureusement d'eux.

"Est-ce qu'on a le temps de partir ? Ou doit-on être sur la défensive Shin ? réclama Grunlek."

Le demi-élémentaire et le paladin auraient voulu partir. Ils étaient à bout de force et peu sûrs de pouvoir avoir le dessus sur ces créatures. Mais...avaient-ils le temps de tout préparer ? Bragg, dans l'urgence, saisit le bras de Théo avec cet élan de vitalité.

"La guilde des intendants joue avec les feu comme personne. Il ne sait pas de quoi le codex est capable. Il faut faire quelque chose."

Arcana avait le regard braqué sur lui, malgré la fatigue.

"Je ne peux sciemment pas décidé à la place de l'église des Ténèbres. Mais mon rôle est de ramener Bragg, mort ou vif, auprès de l'église. Vous avez accompli une grande oeuvre en lui rendant cette vie inespérée. J'espère que... J'espère que cela durera, inquisiteur. J'espère que vous n'avez pas puisé cette énergie pour rien et qu'il pourra s'expliquer auprès de l'église des Ténèbres. En attendant, je suis d'avis... Si j'avais le droit d'avoir un avis. Je suis de l'avis de l'intendant Bragg. La guilde ne peut pas agir impunément. Il vous faut décider de la marche à suivre. Je ne pourrais néanmoins pas vous suivre. Car j'ai une mission à accomplir."


	15. Episode 14 : Place à l'action !

**Episode 14 : Place à l'action**

 _Par Juliabakura_

Les aventuriers étaient réunis autour d'un camp de fortune, ou d'infortune. Au vu de la situation qu'ils avaient vécu auparavant, à savoir encore trempés après leur excursion dans la rivière, le temps n'était pas au beau fixe. Et venait à s'ajouter à tout cela la menace de ces créatures : les buveurs de chaires dans les environs, remarquées par Shin. Théo avait de son côté activé un pouvoir qui semblait interpeller certains des membres. Grunlek s'interrogeait sur ce dernier développer mais la menace planant sur eux le détourna de ses questions. Le nain ingénieur avait compris au discours de Shin qu'ils n'auraient pas le temps de fuir avec toute la cargaison et qu'il fallait réfléchir à un autre plan de secours.

Il se tourna vers ses camarades. Shin était encore en état de combattre, mais ses blessures restaient encore importantes. Il en était de même pour B.O.B, qui malgré les soins prodigués par le paladin de la lumière, restait dans un état assez critique. Il était clairement incapable de se battre au corps à corps.

Le demi-élémentaire avait l'avantage d'être en hauteur et donc pouvait attaquer à distance. Grunlek s'amusait à imaginer le rôdeur jetant des pommes de pin à la tête de leur ennemi. Les seuls à pouvoir combattre sur le champ de bataille étaient donc : Théo, Viktor, Arcana et lui-même.

Le mage se défendit dans le plan évoqué par le Nain, contrarié à l'idée d'être mis de côté. Il se sentait capable de pouvoir se défendre, non pas en usant de flamme qu'il générerai par la magie, mais en usant de son pouvoir pour les manipuler et les diriger vers des endroits pouvant brûler. A défaut de magie, il userait de ses connaissances pour se défendre et de son érudition même si les créatures, selon Shin, n'étaient pas sensibles au feu. Un autre prédateur pouvait cependant les intimider ou avoir le dessus sur eux, alors ils se demandaient si la fuite était une bonne idée.

"Peut-être que si on les rushe plus tôt que... commença Grunlek avant d'être interrompu par Théo.

\- Personne ne peut se transformer en loup ? LE LOUP ! LE LOUP ! Il est où ?"

Grunlek ne tourna même pas la tête, avant de souffler, amer :

"Il est pas là.

\- Non, il est loin le loup. Avec ton cheval, soupira B.O.B.

\- Pour une fois qu'il aurait pu servir, se moqua Shin."

Sous la demande de ses camarades, Grunlek se mit à appeler la louve par son nom, une seule et puissante fois, en espérant qu'elle puisse les entendre.

"Sinon ! Je peux suggérer un truc ? demanda Shin du haut de son arbre. On a quand même quelque chose qui se rapproche d'une créature chez nous.

\- Icy ? sourit Grunlek, en pensant à toutes les bêtises que cette bestiole avaient déjà commis.

\- Non ! Il y a B.O.B.

\- Ah oui... soufflèrent en même temps Grunlek et Viktor alors que le visage de Bob se décomposait.

\- Ah non...C'est trop dangeureux ! reprit automatiquement le paladin. En effet, il n'y aura plus les buveurs de chaires, mais on aura un autre problème. C'est lui qui va nous démolir.

\- Du coup, c'est moi qui devient votre prédateur. Ce n'est pas une bonne idée non plus, réagit le mage en se posant à côté de Théo, ravi de partager son avis. En plus, je suis pas en meilleure forme. Théo m'a soigné alors que j'étais au bord de la mort. Si je me transforme, je ne suis pas sûr de revenir !"

La solution de Shin fut écartée et ils se concertèrent à nouveau sur leur plan d'action. B.O.B demanda au demi-élémentaire s'il n'avait pas repéré un autre prédateur qui pourrait tenir tête à ses créatures. Il proposa ensuite de mettre le feu aux alentours, juste en prévention de l'arrivée des créatures, afin qu'elles approchent plus lentement ou contournent les flammes.

Quand à Bragg, son état préoccupait grandement les aventuriers et les débats allaient bon train pour savoir ce qu'ils allaient faire de lui. Par ailleurs, le mage demande à Viktor de bien vouloir déployer son pouvoir de bouclier sur Shin, qui n'était pas en meilleur état et qui serait capable de mieux défendre l'ensemble du groupe.

Théo réclama plus d'informations sur les créatures arrivant, surtout savoir le nombre. Shin se concentra à nouveau. Elles étaient une bonne meute. Leurs silhouettes se dessinaient au loin, lui faisant remonter des souvenirs. Il se rappelait que ces derniers ressemblaient à des chiens de combat d'une centaine de kilos. Il avait un amer souvenir de leurs gueules aux crocs difformes, creux et qui pouvaient se plonger dans la chaire, aspirer les liquides et s'en repaitre. Dans l'instant présent, comme dans ses souvenirs, il se rappelait que ce genre de créature se déplaçait par groupe de cinq à dix créatures. Et ils commençaient à rôder pour les encercler sur les trois quarts de l'espace. L'Ouest et légèrement le Sud pouvaient donc servir de points de fuite.

Shin délivra l'ensemble des informations à ses coéquipiers. B.O.B se mit à fouiller dans ses affaires, à la recherche de couvertures et d'alcool pour l'aider à générer des flammes et les entretenir. L'état de Bragg semblait meilleur, tout du mois physiquement. Mentalement, cela n'allait pas du tout après avoir frôler la mort à plusieurs reprise. Il n'était cependant plus un poids mort. B.O.B alla à sa rencontre pour lui tendre une des dagues qu'il avait en sa possession tout en lui disant : "Protégez les civils."

Cette idée ne rassura pas l'intendant. Peut-être se sentait-il aussi en danger et plus que ça, non-protégé par les aventuriers. Il restait dans le doute, tout comme B.O.B. Car même si le terrain possédait des pentes, des dénivelés, les créatures étaient assez vive pour pouvoir attaquer de plusieurs côtés. Arcana se prépara à combattre près de lui, tandis que B.O.B mit en place son stratagème pour créer une barrière de flammes.

Théo tenta d'utiliser son pouvoir de Damoclès, un nouveau don qu'il avait acquis. Il concentra son aura menaçante autour de lui. Celle-ci ne sembla pas rassurer l'ensemble du groupe, car elle était maléfique et en parfaite contradiction avec la nature du paladin. Les créatures elles-même hésitaient face à cela. Shin avait perçu ce changement dans leur comportement. L'archer banda son arc pour attaquer l'un des buveurs de chaires face à lui.

La fléche se dirigea vers la créature et s'enfonça sans problème dans son flanc. La créature s'énerva et sembla pointer la truffe en direction de Shin. Même en haut de son arbre, le demi-élémentaire ne faisait pas le fier, craignant que cette dernière puisse monter. Toutes les créatures se mirent à l'unisson pour hurler.

Un moment de silence survint, puis des silhouettes bondirent de tous côtés. Ils étaient plus proche d'une dizaine d'individus que d'une demi douzaine, ce qui ne rassura pas les aventuriers qui se placèrent en position de combat.

A ce moment précis, un autre cri, encore plus féroce, les surprirent tous. Un hurlement de loup.


	16. Episode 15 : Assaillis !

**Épisode 15 : Assaillis** !

 _Par Mastroyal_

Alors que les Buveurs de Chair s'avançaient vers eux d'un air menaçant, Théo sentit braqué sur sa nuque le regard pesant de Viktor, ce dernier ayant été inquiété par les dernières actions de son apprenti, le vieil Inquisiteur étant beaucoup moins tolérant que Théo.

Shin, de son côté, après avoir décoché une flèche sur un Buveur de Chair, n'avait pas attendu le Messie pour bander son arc de nouveau, alors qu'au loin, un autre cri s'était fait entendre. Un cri, il en était presque sûr, de canidé, peut-être même de loup. Mais il ne s'attarda pas plus sur cette réflexion, et tira une nouvelle flèche sur le même Buveur de Chair. Malheureusement, son tir de toute beauté ne sembla pas faire grand mal à la créature, et Shin en conclut qu'elles devaient porter une sorte de cuir naturel, ce qui leur faisait une armure providentielle.

Le cri du loup avait eu un effet bénéfique. En effet, certains Buveurs de Chair, en entendant ce cri, avaient tourné les talons et pris leurs pattes à leur cou. Mais d'autres, plus courageux, bondirent sur Théo et Grunlek. Le nain, cependant, s'était préparé, et asséna son poing en métal sur son agresseur. Celui-ci sembla légèrement sonné, mais pas assez pour lui faire renoncer. Il bondit de nouveau sur Grunlek qui tenta vainement de le repousser avec son bras métallique, et referma sa mâchoire sur son bras organique. Un bruit de métal tordu tout près indiqua qu'un autre Buveur de Chair avait dû faire de même avec Théo, refermant sa gueule sur son armure de plates.

B.O.B., quant à lui, avait obtenu des femmes, qui les ont secourus, des bouteilles d'alcool ainsi que des couvertures. Il courut vers Arcana qui criait : "Par ici ! Il y en a d'autres qui arrivent !" et lui donna ses bouteilles.

Balancez-les sur le plus de créatures possibles ! ordonna B.O.B. Bragg, prenez les civiles, emmenez-les avec le cheval et barrez-vous !

L'Intendant Bragg ne se fit pas longtemps prié. Il entraîna les civiles vers le cheval et le prépara en vue d'un départ précipité. Arcana lança les bouteilles vers les Buveurs de Chair et B.O.B. tendit ses mains vers eux en les regardant d'un air furieux. Une explosion de flammes retentit lorsque l'alcool s'enflamma, suivit d'un cri strident de Buveur de Chair ayant été proprement carbonisé.

Théo, de son côté, toujours aux prises avec un Buveur de Chair d'une part, et toujours fixé intensément par Viktor d'autre part, se retourne vers ce dernier et lui dit : "C'est bon, on parlera de ça plus tard." Le vieil Inquisiteur finit par acquiescer d'un signe de tête et leva son bâton, se préparant à aller (enfin !) au combat.

Pendant ce temps-là, Maître Shin sur un arbre perché, aperçut au loin l'échine d'un loup, ou plutôt d'une louve, se dessiner à l'horizon et foncer vers les Buveurs de Chair d'un air féroce.

"Regardez tous, là-bas, au fond ! cria Shin tout en tentant de contenir sa joie. C'est Eden qui arrive !"

Grunlek et Théo levèrent les yeux et virent effectivement Eden qui était elle-même suivie de près par Lumière, le cheval de Théo. Cette vision leur redonna du courage et ils frappèrent de nouveau leur Buveur respectif, qui avec son épée, qui avec son poing en métal. Malheureusement, les deux créatures, loin de lâcher prise, serrèrent plus fort leurs mâchoires sous la douleur. Théo, cependant, en enfonçant sa lame dans le buveur de chair, conclut qu'il était plus facile de blesser la créature avec une arme tranchante qu'avec une arme contondante.

Soudain, les Buveurs de Chair se mirent à gronder. Eden venait de surgir au milieu de la mêlée et regardait les monstres d'un regard défiant. Ceux-ci répliquaient par des grognements, des regards de défi, ou en montrant les crocs, mais aucun d'entre eux n'osa approcher la louve.

Théo et Grunlek, dans un effort presque désespéré, parvinrent à ouvrir les mâchoires des créatures accrochées à eux, suffisamment pour les empêcher de leur faire plus de dégâts. L'apparition d'Eden fit prendre la fuite à d'autres Buveurs de Chair, notamment parmi les plus éloignés, mais ceux d'entre eux qui étaient déjà au corps-à-corps, eurent suffisamment de courage (ou de stupidité) pour rester au combat.

Viktor, voyant que son disciple peinait à se débarrasser du Buveur de Chair qui l'avait pris pour cible, poussa un léger soupir, fit un moulinet avec son bâton, le prit à son extrémité, le leva bien haut et frappa la créature sur sa colonne vertébrale. Un horrible craquement retentit, et le monstre se figea, son dos ayant pris la forme d'un "V".

Shin, quant à lui, décida de laisser tomber le Buveur de Chair qu'il mitraillait juste avant, sachant que l'arrivée d'Eden semblait l'avoir raisonné (le Buveur, pas Shin) et tourna son arc vers celui qui continuait à mordre Grunlek. Il banda son arc et tira sa flèche qui vint se planter dans le crâne de la créature, l'achevant ainsi.

Eden compris que la situation commençait à tourner en la faveur de ses Maîtres et se tourna vers les Buveurs de Chair. Elle les regarda en chien de faïence (c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire) et poussa un puissant grondement qui fit trembler la meute toute entière.


	17. Episode 16 : Réflexion

**Episode 16 : Réflexion**

 _Par Azarith_

Tournant le dos aux Aventuriers, l'échine courbée et tous crocs dehors, Eden poussa un rugissement sans la moindre retenue, comme une forme pure de violence bestiale. Même les créatures indéterminées face aux héros parurent pris d'un frisson de terreur. Toutefois prêt à se défendre, Grunlek posa une main sur l'arrière-train de la louve, dans une tentative lancée à vau-le-vent de l'apaiser. Objectif que visiblement, Théo ne comprit pas puisqu'il hurla, à moins d'un mètre de l'oreille de l'animal :

 **« AH PUTAIN C'EST QUOI CETTE BESTIOLE ? »**

 ****Il se calma cependant très vite et une fois la montée d'adrénaline due à l'arrivée de la louve retombée, il se fit la réflexion qu'étant un familier de druide, Eden avait naturellement une tendance à la protection. Cependant, ce fut autre chose qui inquiéta le paladin. Difficile, effectivement, de ne pas remarquer que malgré leur mort apparente, les créatures qui avaient saisi les poignets de Grunlek et de Theodore lui même n'avaient nullement relâché la pression de leurs morsures. Tandis que tout deux secouaient frénétiquement leurs avant-bras pour se débarrasser des cadavres, Shinddha constatait depuis son promontoire que le cri d'Eden avait eu son effet intimidant sur les ennemis puisque ceux-ci battaient en retraite. Par mesure de sécurité, il décida de les laisser fuir sans chercher vengeance.

Il s'appliqua donc tout particulièrement à la désescalade de son arbre. Balthazar, lui, dans ses habituels élans d'initiatives, tourna immédiatement le dos au combat pour aller s'assurer de l'état de Bragg et des deux femmes qui l'accompagnaient ainsi que pour prévoir un départ le plus rapide possible.  
Suivant vraisemblablement la louve, Lumière, le destrier de Théo arriva au galop vers son maître qui luttait toujours contre la mâchoire mortifiée de l'adversaire. Il finit par s'en débarasser, non sans l'aide de son ami nain.

« Bragg ! On les a mis en déroute. La victoire est à nous mais ça ne va pas durer longtemps, s'exclama Bob. Il faut absolument seller le cheval. Mesdemoiselles, venez avec nous, vous serez plus en sécurité.  
\- Vous avez raison … Nous ne devons pas rester ici, nous devons vite quitter les lieux » répondit l'ex-intendant de sa voix suave.

Le groupe organisa du mieux possible son départ, s'assurant de l'état de chaque membre et des paquetages transportés par la charrette. Shin éteignit le feu et Bragg attela le cheval à la carriole avant de partir dans la précipitation générale.  
Ils s'installèrent plus en sécurité, dans une zone moins végétalisée et surplombant un large panorama. Ils installèrent un nouveau camp mais l'agitation de la nuit ne leur permit pas réellement de se poser avant que le soleil ne fasse filtrer ses premiers rayons à travers l'horizon.

La teinture orangée du ciel, le retour d'Eden et leur dernière victoire donnèrent à repenser aux aventuriers. Bob se surprit même à sourire bêtement, assis sur sa couche. Sourire qui disparut vite lorsqu'il croisa le regard toujours aussi fermé d'Arcana et l'attention toute particulière qu'elle portait à Bragg et à l'environnement tout autour d'elle. Balthazar se demandait vraiment comme une femme comme elle pouvait en venir à vouer sa vie entière pour celle de l'intendant. Comme d'autres nombreuses particularités de l'Église des Ténèbres, il détourna le regard, certain de ne jamais le comprendre.

Bragg lui même semblait vouloir prendre la parole, le regard en biais. Il se posait sans doute la même question que le demi-démon. « et maintenant ? ».  
Le vieil inquisiteur qu'était Victor prit pour la première fois le temps de se concentrer sur Théo. Une quantité indicible de questionnements tourmentaient l'esprit du magister mais la hiérarchie de l'Église de la Lumière lui avait appris à garder ses questions pour lui, même quand ses valeurs étaient mises en doute. Alors, complètement stoïque, il regardait fixement celui qu'il estimait comme son fils, espérant secrètement que ce serait lui ouvrirait la discussion à ce sujet.

Les deux femmes qui avaient dernièrement rejoint le groupe, elles, regardaient l'air ébahi et sans trop comprendre toutes les tensions qui régnaient dans l'air. Balthazar s'en voulait de les avoir entraîné là dedans mais maintenant que c'était fait, il ne pourrait plus que faire de son mieux pour les mettre en sécurité.  
Grunlek, lui, ne parvenait pas vraiment à garder son calme. Si, d'extérieur, il semblait plutôt serein, il n'en était pas moins très affecté par les événements récents.

Shinddha aussi était tourmenté par le retour de Théo mais le tout était embourbé dans de nombreux doutes propres au semi-élémentaire.  
Théo lui-même, ne savait pas tellement où se mettre. Il savait que toutes les attentions étaient focalisées sur lui et que des mises au point allaient avoir lieux. Ces mises au point, certains les craignaient, certains les appréhendait où brûlaient de se les voir révélaient mais tous sentaient leurs cœurs se serrer à leur approche.

« Euh … Commença Bob pour briser le silence oppressant. Je peux avoir du ragondin ? »

Grunlek servit donc son ami et tout le reste du groupe, dans un semblant d'agitation.

« Et maintenant ? Vous comptez contrer la guilde des intendants de quelle manière ? »

Tous les regards se braquèrent sur Bragg. Voilà. Les vraies discussions aller commencer. Étonnement, Théo fut le premier à répondre.

« Il nous faut des renseignements. Il faut savoir exactement à quoi s'attendre, à quoi ressemble l'endroit où sont détenus les parchemins, comment est-ce qu'on peut s'infiltrer dans la guilde des intendants, est-ce que c'est lourdement gardé, est-ce que c'est dans la ville, à l'extérieur, toutes les informations nécessaires qui nous permettraient de rentrer là dedans.  
\- Avant tout ça, interrompit soudainement Grunlek, tiré de ses tourments. Il y a quand même une question à laquelle il va falloir répondre parce que je ne vois pas en quoi on peut vous faire confiance et qu'est-ce qui nous prouve que la guilde des intendants à les intentions que vous lui donnez ? On a juste votre parole. On a juste la parole de quelqu'un qui nous a trahis par le passé donc oui, vous avez libéré Théo mais à moins que la guilde des intendants soit venue dans la prison de Théo en lui disant « Voilà mon plan démoniaque, ce qu'il va se passer ... », je ne vois pas comment Théo pourrait connaître le plan de la guilde des intendants autrement que par les dires de Bragg. Donc si ça se trouve, Bragg nous manipule et c'est peut-être vous qui avez des intentions que vous ne communiquez pas. Je ne vois pas pourquoi on devrait risquer nos vies pour quelque chose qui, si ça se trouve, n'est pas vrai.  
\- Je suis d'accord avec toi, Grunlek, répondit Balthazar. Cependant, je tiens à préciser que nous avons été pris pour cible. Peut-être parce que nous étions avec Bragg mais on peut aussi avoir été des cibles indépendantes parce que c'est vrai qu'on est un groupe assez … particulier. Quoiqu'il arrive, ce sont nos ennemis.  
\- Pourquoi est-ce que vous devriez me faire confiance ? Fit songeusement Bragg. C'est pas tant la question de savoir si vous devriez me faire confiance … Non, c'est plus savoir dans quelle mesure ce Codex, entre les mains de personnes mal-intentionnées peut-être dangereux. On a vu le danger que cela représentait en faisant revenir Théo. Il est revenu mais de plus grandes choses peuvent être accomplies avec ce Codex.  
\- Ce que vous êtes en train de me dire, c'est que dans le doute, il vaut mieux que le codex, on l'ait pour nous. Tout de suite, c'est quand même une vision des choses un petit peu égoïste, un peu centrée sur « le pouvoir serait meilleur entre nos mains ».  
\- Je ne le veux pas entre mes mains. Je vais probablement mourir dans les jours qui viennent, Théo n'a fait que repousser l'inévitable. Qu'est-ce que j'ai à faire d'un objet que je ne pourrais pas emporter dans l'au delà ?  
\- Encore une fois, c'est juste des dires, s'entêta le nain. Qu'est-ce que j'en sais que vous allez mourir dans quelques jours ? Tout est basé sur ce que vous nous dites depuis le début. Une seule chose, la seule …  
\- Eh bien, coupa l'ex-intendant lassé, demandez à Théo, c'est lui qui m'a soigné. Demandez mon état.  
\- Effectivement. Il va bientôt mourir, confirma nonchalamment le paladin.  
\- Quand bien même ce serait vrai et vous mourriez dans quelques jours, proposa Bob, le Codex pourrait vous sauver, tout comme il a ramené Théo. Peut-être que c'est pour ça que vous voulez son pouvoir.  
\- J'ai envie de croire que vous saurez mieux que moi quoi faire de ce Codex, grogna le vampire. Vous êtes des aventuriers. Vous étiez là pour contrer le chevalier Vlad et vous l'avez fait au péril de votre vie. Je pense que vous êtes les personnes qu'il faut pour …  
\- Et vous êtes partis avec les parchemins, fit narquoisement remarquer Grunlek.  
\- C'est différent, fit Bob, ignorant la remarque de son ami. Le chevalier Vlad était une menace directe. Les araignées partout, la corruption, les gens qui mourraient, les villages, les œufs et tout ce bordel, nous même on se faisait attaquer. Mais là, tout ce qu'on sait, c'est que la politique actuelle de la guilde possède une arme très puissante mais est-ce qu'ils ont l'intention de s'en servir ?  
\- La guilde des intendants a très volontairement la volonté d'évincer l'assise des églises, clama lentement Bragg. Grâce aux Codex. Les églises aujourd'hui arrivent à s'imposer dans les royaumes grâce à leurs pouvoir, grâce à leur « foi », comme le fait un inquisiteur. Si demain, la guilde des intendants arrivait à étendre leur psyché grâce aux Codex, ils pourraient valider leur assise contre les églises …  
\- Et on partirait tout droit vers une guerre civile qui ravagerai tout le continent en fait, termina Balthazar.  
\- Tel que je vois le truc, intervint enfin Théo, les Codex permettraient à une Église en particulier d'augmenter considérablement son pouvoir puisqu'elle pourrait directement aller puiser la magie à l'intérieur de l'éther.  
\- C'est ce qu'il a utilisé pour te ramener ? Supposa le demi-démon, à raison puisque Théo hocha la tête.  
\- La question est de savoir si ils doivent revenir à une Église en particulier et je n'ai pas cette réponse.  
\- De toute façon, continua Théodore, la guilde des intendants compte l'utiliser pour eux. Pas pour une Église.  
\- Oui mais si une des Église a vent de l'existence des Codex, tenta Shinddha.  
\- Non mais attendez, une seconde. Une seconde chers amis, coupa Bob pour focaliser l'attention sur lui. Vous sentez la gravité de la situation mais vous ne l'envisagez pas en fait. À partir du moment où on a un artefact magique qui est assez puissant pour puiser directement dans la magie de l'éther et qui est capable de ramener les morts, on est a un pas d'un asservissement national.  
\- Que pensez-vous que la guilde des intendants veuille ramener de l'autre monde ? Interrogea Bragg, qui était décidément très volatile, comme si une entité supérieure agissait à travers lui pour guider les Aventuriers vers une bonne piste. On a essayé ça sur Théo car le lien avec lui était évident mais des choses encore pires peuvent être ramenées de l'éther.  
\- Comme ce qu'on avait affronté, qui sortait du puits … fit Balthazar, quelque peu songeur.

Les éléments commençaient à s'éclaircir dans les esprits des Aventuriers. Le plan d'étude des Codex qu'avaient menés Bragg et le chevalier Vlad avaient été ordonnés par la guilde des intendants. Lorsque les deux chercheurs avaient réalisé la puissance des Codex, tous deux avaient décidés de prendre deux voix différentes : Vlad avait directement tenté de couper le monde de toute source magique, plan qui avait été déjoué par le sacrifice de Théo. Bragg, quand à lui avait tenté de cacher les Codex des intendants lorsqu'il avait réalisé les dangers qu'ils représentaient. Les Églises elles-mêmes, après l'épisode de la Cité des Merveilles, s'étaient senties mises en danger par l'existence des Codex et les potentiels plans des intendants. Aussi, l'Église des ténèbres avait trouvé, via Arcana, le moyen de reprendre contact avec Bragg et celle de la Lumière avait envoyé Victor à sa recherche, décidée à venger son paladin mort et surtout à rétablir leur image auprès de l'opinion publique.  
Si Théodore, Balthazar et Shinddha étaient assez convaincus par le Vampire, le plus dubitatif restait Grunlek. Il lui était très difficile de faire confiance en un homme qui l'avait déjà trahi. En même temps, le nain ne pourrait pas faire route opposée aux Églises, aux intendants et à ses amis. Il suivrait donc ces derniers, même si cela impliquait de faire confiance à Bragg, ce qui lui faisait le même effet qu'une épine profondément enfoncée dans ses délicates fesses de nain.

Bob reprit la parole mais fit clairement comprendre que la discussion était close pour l'heure. Il intima chacun à aller se reposer en précisant que dès que possible, ils se mettraient à la recherche d'informations concernant la ville où siégeait la guilde des intendants et sur ce qu'il s'y passait à ce moment même.  
Une fois que chacun vit son attention dissipée, le Demi-démon saisit Shinddha par l'épaule et lui demanda de s'écarter un peu, bien que restant à portée de voix du groupe.

\- Et toi ? Demanda le pyromage. Tu dis trop rien depuis tout à l'heure. Qu'est-ce que t'en penses ?  
\- Je porte pas beaucoup dans mon cœur les Églises. Alors des Églises qui sont en possession de Codex hyper-puissants, d'un artefact magique qui leur donnerait une source de pouvoir illimité, je suis très contre. Donc ce que je vous propose, c'est qu'on y aille, qu'on le récupère ce Codex à la con et qu'on le détruise.  
Quelques minutes passèrent mais Victor gardait son regard irrémédiablement planté dans les yeux de Théo. La conversation que lui désirait avoir n'avait pas eu lieu alors il l'amorcerait lui-même, bien que ses principes en soient mis à l'épreuve.  
\- C'est bien beau de parler de la confiance envers Bragg, fit-il, laconique. Moi j'aimerais bien qu'on parle un peu de la confiance qu'on peut avoir envers mon cher Théo.  
Il avait découpé les trois derniers mots au hachoir, comme s'il les voulait insultants.  
\- Dis-moi Théo … « Fiston ». C'était quoi ça ?  
Sans ciller, le paladin se leva de tout son haut. L'expression neutre, il parcourut l'assemblée du regard et leva une main en l'air. La lumière du feu de camp autour de Théo sembla se resserrer, comme si elle était effrayée par les ténèbres. L'ombre de l'inquisiteur de la Lumière grandit jusqu'à faire deux fois la taille de Théo et sortit du sol pour se placer derrière son propriétaire.  
\- J'ai ça depuis que je suis sorti du puits, grommela Théo, devant les regards méfiants de Victor et de Grunlek, principalement.  
\- Bob, est-ce que t'as déjà vu ça ? Demanda ce dernier.  
Le pyromage haussa les épaules, le visage interdit.  
\- J'vais être sincère, ça n'a rien à voir ni avec ma condition, ni avec celle de Shin. Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé dans ce puits ? Est-ce que tu pourrais nous raconter ?  
\- Je sais pas, balbutia le paladin. J'y suis resté beaucoup plus longtemps que ce que vous ne l'avez vécu. Il s'est passé deux mois ici, il s'est écoulé des années pour moi. Je ne pouvais pas bouger et un jour, j'ai vu une lumière, celle du parchemin que Bragg avait pris dans la grotte. Il m'a servi de phare et m'a permis de ressortir.  
\- La question, souligna Bob, c'est tu es ressorti avec quoi ?  
\- Après être sorti, je ne me suis réveillé qu'au bout de plusieurs jours donc c'est un peu flou.  
\- Et tu t'es senti toi-même quand tu t'es réveillé ? Proposa Grunlek, qui ne comprendrait de toute façon aucune des conclusions que la réponse pourrait offrir.  
\- Je me sens … fatigué, c'est tout ce que je peux dire, éluda Théo.  
\- Est-ce que t'étais conscient pendant tout ce temps dans le puits ? Tu voyais le temps passer ?  
\- C'est … c'est difficile parce que j'ai l'impression qu'il s'est passé des années en fait donc j'peux pas vraiment expliquer …

Bob demanda à Théo de faire briller son armure, pour voir si la magie de la Lumière lui était toujours possible. Théo s'exécuta et, bien que la lumière émise par l'armure de plates du paladin semblât plus blafarde qu'à l'accoutumée, elle était bien présente.  
Les regards que s'échangèrent Victor et Balthazar étaient clairs. Victor considérait Théo comme une hérésie bonne pour le bûcher. En parlant de bûcher, Bob en improviserait bien un à partir du feu de camp si le magister tentait quoi que ce soit contre son ami. Théo, captant cette tension s'empressa d'ajouter :

\- Non mais … Croyez bien que ça me fait pas plaisir d'avoir ça hein. Maintenant, ça fait plusieurs mois, j'ai appris à contrôler ce machin, j'ai juste remarqué que quand je m'en sers, les gens ont tendance à être un peu impressionnés. Du coup, je ne m'en sers …  
\- Je pense, fiston, coupa un Victor un peu plus calme, que c'est la Lumière qui te mets à l'épreuve et que tu t'es toi même écarté de son chemin.

Bob pouffa à moitié, ne croyant pas un instant au charabia ecclésiastique du vieil homme. Pendant ce temps, le nain observait l'ombre qui s'était levée derrière son ami et y voyait d'étranges mouvements, comme si plusieurs ombres de créatures humanoïdes s'étaient superposées et que des chaînes peu distinctes en sortaient.

Balthazar remarqua ce détail au même moment et ne put s'empêcher de faire le rapprochement avec les énormes chaînes que le chevalier Vlad portait accrochées à son corps même lors de leurs dernières rencontres. Pour lui, comme pour Grunlek une piste prit alors les devants : Théo était peut-être revenu avec une partie de l'âme de celui qu'il avait entraîné avec lui dans l'abîme.  
Grunlek hurla « **VLAD** » dans l'attente d'une réaction mais ce ne fut pas fructueux.  
Bragg proposa une théorie un peu fumeuse qui impliquerait que la guilde des intendants n'essaye d'extirper des élémentaires hors de l'éther. Or, cette guilde n'avait eu aucune action sur Théo, aussi cette théorie semblait peu probable.

\- Victor, finit par demander Bob. Je sais que la guilde de la Lumière favorise la technique d'exorcisme consistant à frapper quelque chose dans la bouche jusqu'à ce qu'il meure et ça marche très bien mais y a d'autres techniques ? Il marqua une pause devant l'hésitation de Victor puis reprit : parce que là, vous voyez que c'est pas la faute de Théo, c'est clairement un cas de possession.  
\- Oui mais … vous savez, il faut purifier l'impur et …

Bob détourna son attention, bien convaincu que les deux aînés de l'assemblée avaient tous les deux la tête coincée dans leurs points de vue et qu'on ne les en tirerait pas de sitôt.

\- De toute façon, il va falloir que j'aille rendre des comptes à l'Église de la Lumière, embraya le magister, et je lui ferais le rapport sur le retour de Théo.  
Tous les aventuriers opinèrent silencieusement excepté Shinddha qui demanda :  
\- Attendez, qu'est-ce que vous attendez par « faire votre rapport », Théo restera dans les bonnes grâces hein ?  
\- Ça ne repose plus sur moi. Ça va dépendre de vous, de ce que vous allez faire.

Victor s'en alla vers le conclave des Églises. Le reste du groupe resta quelques jours sur place et malgré l'état de Bragg, Théo participa activement au rétablissement de chaque membre du groupe tandis que les deux civiles étaient rentrées chez elle, sous la protection du magister.  
Il fut décidé qu'en cas de guerre civile, les Aventuriers prendraient symboliquement le parti des Églises sans pour autant agir pour elles. Ils auraient cependant du mal à intégrer leur conclave car la présence de l'Église des Murmures rendrait la chose compliquée.  
Lorsqu'ils discutèrent de se rendre directement à Mirage pour s'attaquer à la guilde des intendants, Bragg les informa que la structure de la ville, plutôt faite comme celle d'un bourg, rendrait l'infiltration dans la guilde très difficile. Or, ils n'avaient absolument pas la force de frappe pour passer par la force, il leur faudrait donc un outil plus puissant que ce dont ils disposaient pour l'heure.

Enfin, se rendre à La Vieille Tour était complexe, étant donné la distance à laquelle ils se trouvaient. Ceci dit, ils pourraient là bas trouver des équipements, des outils et des données, dans le laboratoire de Bragg, qui leur serait très profitable. De plus, le temps dont ils disposeraient pour se rétablir serait mieux utilisé et ils pourraient revenir quand la ville de Mirage et particulièrement la guilde des intendants, seraient à feu et à sang.

Ce fut donc pour cette dernière option qu'optèrent les Aventuriers, faisant ainsi le paris que la guilde des intendants ne déchiffrerait pas trop vite les Codex.


	18. Episode 17 : Camping sauvage

**Épisode 17 : Camping sauvage**

 _Par Drackalys_

Après quelques semaines de marche, les aventuriers arrivèrent enfin la ou ils le désiraient. Leur séjour à la vieille tour s'était plutôt bien déroulé, et les quatre amis étaient désormais revigorés, en forme, et nouvellement équipés. Shin avait trouvé une jolie épaulette de cuir pour couvrir le bras tenant son arc (le gauche), Grunlek avait réussi à dégoter un pourpoint de mailles, et Théo avait fait réparer son armure et avait aussi trouvé une lance et une cape. Bob, de son côté, avait trouvé un étrange bâton sombre, piqué d'une poudre de gemmes. L'objet n'était pas magique en lui même, mais semblait être une sorte de conducteur de magie. Le pyro-mage s'était trouvé aussi un morceau d'armure en cuir : celui pour le bras droit, que Shin n'avait pas pris.

Aussi et en fouillant dans les souterrains, les aventuriers dénichèrent une gemme de pouvoir, que Shin transportait à présent.

Il faut dire que l'argent qu'ils avaient amassés durant leurs missions précédentes avait bien servi !

Il faisait à présent bien jour, alors que tous mettaient les pieds dans l'endroit indiqué par un messager : Un campement près de Mirages. Endroit ou, suite à un conclave exceptionnel, les églises s'étaient réunies. L 'endroit se trouvait aux abords de la cité portuaire, à la lisière d'une foret, et quelques tentes étaient déjà dressées lorsque les aventuriers y mirent les pieds.

Le lieu était calme, en ce milieu de journée, et une rivière se divisait en deux en son centre.

Bob, chevauchant son cheval infernal, espéra fort que Victor ait porté le message qu'ils lui avaient demandé. Cela pourrait peut-être changer la donne pour eux, si ils se trouvaient à devoir se confronter aux églises.

En tête de file, Théo chevauchait Lumière, qui avançait d'un pas paisible. Le paladin reconnut immédiatement devant lui, plusieurs personnes en tenues ecclésiastiques, les épiant. Une tension palpable semblait flotter dans les airs. Théo remarqua même dans les yeux de l'une des personnes devant lui, comme de l'ennui de le voir.

Derrière le paladin, les trois autres aventuriers discutaient tranquillement de leur voyage à la vieille tour. Shin contemplait sa nouvelle armure, Grunlek son pourpoint, Bob son bâton, et Théo aurait soupiré si il les avait vu faire cela une énième fois. Seulement, le jeune homme était bien plus concentré par les personnages se trouvant en face de lui. D'autant plus qu'au moment ou il s'approcha de la personne la plus proche, cette dernière, un vieille femme richement habillée et portant un livre contre sa poitrine, tendit la main dans sa direction.

\- Ah… C'est vous, l'inquisiteur Théo ?

Sa voix témoignait d'un age plutôt avancé.

\- Hola vieille femme, répondit le paladin. Je suis Théo de Silverberg, inquisiteur de la lumière, avec mes compagnons aventuriers Bob Lennon, Grunlek et Shin.

Théo ponctua sa phrase d'un regard droit, persuadé de ne pas avoir fait d'erreur, cette fois-ci. Bob, de son côté, se demanda comment la personne devant eux allait prendre le « vieille femme ».

La femme en question rendit au paladin un sourire crispé.

\- Que faites-vous ici ? Lui demanda t-elle d'un air inquisiteur.

\- Euh… Répondit Théo, semblant avoir oublié sa réponse. Nous allons, à… Au conclave des… Religieux.

Et pendant qu'il disait cela de manière très incertaine, les trois autres aventuriers se foutaient de sa gueule.

\- Non, on va au campement de mirages, on va au campement de Mirages ! Chuchota Bob, pour l'aider.

\- On va au campement de Mirages, répéta alors Théo de manière inquisitrice, ce qui attira encore les sourires de ses compagnons.

\- Inquisiteur, reprit la vieille femme. Je pense que cette affaire vous dépasse. Vous devriez retourner dans l'un de vos temples, et méditer voire, vous entraîner. Peut-être que cela manque à votre… Vos compétences ?

\- Et qui êtes-vous, pour m'insulter ? Répondit Théo derechef, coupant ainsi le « D'accord, ben on y va ! » Lancé par Grunlek.

\- Je suis Dame Elizabeth, répondit la femme.

\- De quel ordre ? Demanda Théo.

\- De l'ordre de la terre.

\- Oh, commenta Bob.

\- Très bien, dit sèchement le paladin.

Ce dernier durcit son regard.

\- Hé bien moi non.

Suite à cette réponse sèche, la vieille femme tourna le dos au paladin et partit entre les arbres, vers la gauche.

Du haut de sa monture, Théo remarqua alors plus loin devant eux, d'autres érudits. Ils semblaient être des prêtres, les épiant curieusement. Les deux bras de la rivière se divisant à cet endroit les séparaient encore des aventuriers.

Cependant, les regard de ces personnes semblaient complètement détachés, bien que méfiants, comme si les aventuriers n'étaient pas vraiment les bienvenus.

En passant la rivière, Théo put remarquer le camp dressé à gauche, auparavant caché par les arbres, ou était partie la jeune femme. Une fois la rivière traversée, et après avoir transporté Grunlek sur son cheval, Bob descendit de sa monture afin de mieux examiner les environs. Une fois à terre à son tour, Grunlek partit aux talons de Théo, qui s'avançait déjà vers le second cours d'eau.

\- Hola, lança le paladin sans vraiment savoir à qui il s'adressait. Ses paroles durent même être ponctuées par une sacré têtes, puisque les prêtres se tournèrent directement vers lui, avant de faire instinctivement un pas en arrière.

\- Hola, inquisiteur ! Répondirent les prêtres.

Le plus proche de Théo fit même un signe de la main en direction des arbres se situant derrière lui. Des bruits de pas accoururent alors rapidement vers eux.

Pendant ce temps la, Bob s'attelait à tenter de reconnaître les prêtres s'adressant à Théo, sans succès. La seule chose qu'il put se confirmer, était que ces prêtres n'étaient pas des mages. Shin, lui, était plus camouflé dans les buissons aux alentours. Il jetait des regards discrets sur les personnes présentes en ce lieu. Comme Bob, le demi-élémentaire ne remarqua pas grand-chose, hormis que ces prêtres ne semblaient pas vraiment habitués à la vie en nature. En effet, leurs vêtements richement décorés et leur mal-aisance pouvaient faire remarquer cela.

Du côté de Théo, un soldat sorti de derrière les arbres s'avança alors vers les aventuriers.

\- Hola ! C'est quoi le problème ?

\- On discute, répondit immédiatement Théo. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, attends…

Bob voulut rattraper le coup, mais sa position trop en arrière l'en empêcha.

\- Doucement inquisiteur, c'est quoi votre problème ?

Tout en prononçant ces mots, le garde s'approcha d'avantage. Il n'était désormais plus qu'à quelques mètres des aventuriers.

\- Mais y a pas problème, arrêtez, ne me parlez pas comme ça… Répondit Théo, fâché.

\- Si si, je le vois tout de suite que vous avez un problème, répondit le garde d'un ton autoritaire.

L'homme en armure de plaques avait l'air défensif, la main posée sur la garde de son épée.

Mais pendant que Théo s'embrouillait avec le garde, Bob et Grunlek, qui regardaient un peu dans tous les sens, posèrent au même moment le regard dans le camp à leur gauche. Le camp dans lequel était reparti la vieille femme. Les deux amis reconnurent Victor, ce qui les soulagea grandement. L'inquisiteur de la lumière discutait avec la prêtresse de l'église des murmures. Bob fut doublement rassuré que ce soit Victor qui ait parlé à la prêtresse avant eux. Peut-être avait-il arrangé leur relations désastreuses ?

Au même moment, le garde devant Théo le toisait toujours d'un air hautain et méfiant, la main posée sur la garde de son épée.

\- Non mais ils commencent à m'emmerder les gardes la, s'énerva le paladin, je suis inquisiteur, ils vont s…

Grunlek coupa son ami d'un signe de la main.

\- Attends deux secondes, lui dit rapidement le nain, avant de tourner la tête. Regardes la-bas, il y a Victor.

\- Ya Victor ? Demanda Théo en tournant la tête à son tour.

Et en effet, Victor était bien présent la ou pointait Grunlek.

\- Inquisiteur, lança le garde, Je suis d'accord, vous êtes inquisiteur, mais sachez rester à votre place, inquisiteur. Vous êtes un serviteur de l'église de la lumière, vous n'êtes pas au dessus des lois.

\- Ouais ben toi t'es encore plus en dessous alors tu me parles mieux, intima l'inquisiteur en question, visiblement irrité.

\- Vous feriez mieux de ne pas menacer des chevaliers sur leur… Sur leur cheval de guerre, un peu, continua t-il, avant de commencer à faire demi-tour à sa monture.

\- Inquisiteur, vous n'êtes pas connu, pour… Vous n'êtes pas connu, pour le respect des règles, répondit le garde, alors que Théo était déjà entrain de faire demi-tour. Le paladin prit même la peine de se retourner une dernière fois vers l'homme, esquissant un « chuuuut » de manière méprisante.

Bob voulut alors aller parler au garde, mais se rendit vite compte que c'était une très mauvaise idée après l'action de Théo. L'homme en armure était complètement verrouillé sur la défensive.

Et alors que Théo se dirigeait vers le camp situé plus à l'ouest, Grunlek s'approcha de lui.

\- Victor n'est pas tout seul en fait, il est avec la prêtresse de l'église des murmures, précisa t-il.

Bob proposa alors que seulement Théo se rende dans le campement. Shin lui demanda pourquoi, et le mage lui répondit que Théo et Victor seraient deux représentants de l'église de la lumière, contre un seul représentant de l'église des murmures. Et que de plus, sur ces deux représentants, l'un à chié sur l'église de la prêtresse, et l'autre n'était pas la, ce qui donnerait 50/50 de chances de diplomatie, alors que si les aventuriers y allaient tous ensembles, ça feraient 3 qui auraient chié sur son église, plus Victor.

\- C'est vrai que toi t'as mis le feu… Toi cache-toi, par contre, commenta Théo en direction du pyro-mage.

\- Oui, ajouta Grunlek, T'es le seul à vraiment avoir fait quelque-chose de répréhensible.

Bob grogna.

\- Victor, il a utilisé son cheval et il a chié devant l'église, je suis désolé mais euh y a geste. Et puis, on peut parler monsieur Grunlek, monsieur j'arme une charrette pour la faire exploser en défonçant les portes, mais je foire…

\- On était tous complices, écoutez, commenta Shin.

\- Ouais mais c'est pas arrivé, se défendit Grunlek.

\- C'est pas parce que t'a foiré ta bombe, que…

Mais alors que Théo avançait, il entendit une voix reconnaissable : celle de Sœur Maeda.

\- Ah… Le brave inquisiteur que voila, dont j'ai entendu tant parler… Et, en bien…

\- En bien j'espère ? Demanda Théo devant son ton peu enjoué.

La vieille femme se mit à rire, ce qui poussa Théo à demander si c'était vrai. Le « non » catégorique lancé par la femme le coupa.

Le paladin jeta ensuite un regard à Victor. Ce dernier semblait bloqué par une sorte de mutisme. Théo reconnut alors Arcana, non loin, elle aussi légèrement crispée, comme si une tension palpable régnait dans l'atmosphère.

D'ailleurs, le paladin remarqua à ce moment la que toute l'attention était portée sur lui, et que les regards dans sa direction étaient presque accusateurs. Seulement, il n'avança pas plus loin, sœur Maeda lui bloquant la route.

\- Alors, comment vous allez tenter de briller, cette fois ? Dites-moi Lui lança t-elle.

\- Bah écoutez…

\- Vous êtes revenu du pire, vous êtes revenu presque des enfers, dites-moi inquisiteur ! Impressionnez-moi !

\- Pourquoi est-ce que je devrais vous impressionner déjà, pour commencer… Je ne sais même pas qui vous êtes.

\- Je suis Sœur Maeda, prêtresse de l'église des murmures. Je suis humblement au service du destin du monde.

\- Très bien…

\- Alors que vous, vous le subissez.

\- Alors que moi quoi ? Fit Théo, pas vraiment sur d'avoir bien entendu.

\- Alors que vous, vous le subissez.

\- Vous savez, par exemple je pourrais, invoquer un éclair et vous griller sur place, quelque-part je serais entrain d'agir sur le destin… Je trouve qu'il y a un espèce de mépris vis à vis de l'église de la lumière, que je trouve assez détestable.

\- L'église de la lumière à bien trop fait, c'est à cause de l'église de la lumière qu'on en est la, répondit Sœur Maeda.

\- Et c'est a cause de l'église de la lumière, continua t-elle, si la guilde des intendants détiens ce pouvoir…

\- Mais c'est aussi grâce a l'église de la lumière, que bientôt elle ne l'aura plus.

\- Je pense que vous auriez du rester ( la vieille femme se racla la gorge) mort.

\- Hé bien je pense que… Vous pouvez bientôt m'y rejoindre, aussi.

A ce moment la, une sorte d'aura maléfique se dégagea de Théo, qui braqua sœur Maeda. Les yeux de l'inquisiteur devinrent légèrement luminescents, et l'énergie de ce dernier entoura la vieille femme.

Derrière cette dernière, les autres personnes présentes se tournèrent vers Théo, et Victor baissa la tête, avant de la secouer de droite à gauche.

Devant le paladin, Sœur Maeda sourit et plus loin, le garde qui les observait toujours sauta d'un trait la rivière devant lui. Shin, qui l'observait à son tour, comprit qu'il allait dégainer son arme.

De son côté, Sœur Maeda fronça les sourcils, et Théo comprit la qu'elle concentrait son énergie, comme pour activer un pouvoir. Le paladin sourit, activant la un pouvoir à lui au préalable posé sur elle, ce qui fit que la femme puisa bien plus d'énergie que ce qu'elle aurait du. Cela l'agaça visiblement, mais son sourire à l'égard de Théo ne s'effaça pas.

Lentement, un mouvement commença à se produire dans l'herbe et soudain, une onde traversa le paladin et son destrier.

Lumière se cabra immédiatement, faisait lourdement chuter un Théo qui n'entendait plus rien. Ce dernier, légèrement sonné, reprit vite ses esprits. Devant lui, Soeur Maeda, le regardait.

\- Alors, vous voulez jouer à ça ? Très bien.

Et alors que les érudits autour étaient complètement horrifiés par la situation, Shin, de l'autre côté de la rivière, observait. Près de lui, le garde qui s'avançait avait aussi vu la scène avec le paladin. Il sourit et s'apprêta à dégainer.


	19. Episode 18 : Le diplomate

**Episode 18: Le diplomate**

 _Par Ati Loïk_

Le cheval de Théo fit une violente embardée sous une violente impulsion mentale, faisant tomber le Paladin a terre. De son côté, Shin aperçu un garde non loin de lui dégainer une épée, prêt à frapper.

\- Ne faites rien, marmonna Théo en espérant que ses compagnons obéissent à son voeu silencieux. Ne faites rien calmez le jeu …

Théo épousseta son armure, puis se releva … Avec le plus grand des calmes.

\- Oh merde, dit Bob, inquiet de voir Théo faire preuve d'un tel calme.

Le paladin se releva calmement.

\- Ok alors ca c'est petit … Maintenant, si vous êtes la prêtresse de l'église des murmures, est ce que je peux vous murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille ?

\- … Je suis la haute prêtresse des murmures, répondit Maeda.

\- Tu pense qu'il lui fait des avances ? Demanda Bob a Grunlek.

La prêtresse recula et Théo tenta de faire un pas vers elle mais s'aperçut alors que de la terre avait grimper le long de ses jambes pour l'empêcher de bouger, le figant au sol. Un simple coup d'oeil lui permis de voir une prêtresse de la terre dont une douce énergie coulait de ses poings serrés sur le sol, créant un filament jusqu'au jambes de l'inquisiteur, qui lui adressa un regard las.

\- Enlevez moi ça …

Face au calme de Théo, ses compagnons, les mages, les intendants, l'intégralité des demi élémentaires, les royaumes nains et même le diable lui même se sentaient mal à l'aise.

\- Vous voulez que je rengaine mon épée ? Demanda Théo. Enlevez moi ça et je rengaine mon épée.

\- Ce qui serait mieux, Inquisiteur, répondit la Haute prêtresse. C'est que vous tourniez les talons et que vous retournez d'où vous venez.

\- Mais ca c'est pas possible, vous avez deux de mes amis avec vous. Enlevez moi ca, et je rengaine mon épée. Je pose mon bouclier même si vous voulez. Vous ne risquez rien, qu'est ce que je vais faire sans armes ?

Du côté des autres Aventuriers, Shin vit le garde prendre son épée à l'envers et lui assena un violent coup de pommeau dans le ventre, pliant le demi élémentaire en deux sous le coup de la douleur. Grunlek, bouche bée, serra son poing et d'un coup de poing bien placé dans le torse, envoya valser l'homme a l'autre bout de la rive, provoquant la colère des trois gardes qui commencèrent leurs incantations. Bob prit les devant et s'approcha d'eux.

\- Ho ! Hola ! Cessez la magie, cessez vos incantations, baissez vos armes, baissons nos armes mes amis, nous sommes venus ici pour vous porter assistance, pas pour nous faire agresser ou vous rendre la pareil ! Ce garde a porter la main sur mon ami, mon ami a porter la main sur ce garde. La parole a été rendue, maintenant repartons sur de bonnes bases et communiquons entre nous. Nous avons le même objectif, et ce n'est pas de nous battre.

\- Je vais vous tuer, marmonna Shin.

La voix forte et le discours de Bob convinrent les mages à contenir leurs sorts dans leurs mains. Bob souffla pour se calmer et baissa son bâton en signe de paix.

"Je t'ai donné une ouverture Théo décapite la vieille ..." Pensa le demi diable.

Théo tenta de prendre son air le moins menaçant.

\- Nan mais. Ecoutez. Qu'est ce que je vais faire ? Vous voulez prendre mon arme et mon bouclier et bah allez y prenez les. Qu'est ce que je vais faire sans armes et sans bouclier ? Je vais pas vous tuer à coups de poings. Alors enlevez moi ca enfin …

Sans grand succès … Quoique. Il sentit les liens sur ses jambes s'affaiblit et comprit qu'il avait une fenêtre de tir. Il prit son épée par la lame et tendit le manche vers la prêtresse des murmures. Elle s'approcha jusqu'à être à seulement quelques centimètres de l'arme.

\- Vous ne m'inspirez pas confiance inquisiteur. Pas plus que vous ne m'inspirez la compétence.

\- Dans ce cas la serrons nous la main, proposa Théo avec un calme qui fit trembler toute l'assistance.

"Mais tu va pas lui rouler un patin !" Pensa Bob.

\- N'est ce pas Viktor ? Demanda Théo à son ami.

En réponse, Viktor pinça ses lèvres en le défiant du regard, parfaitement conscient du plan du jeune Inquisiteur. Il afficha ensuite un sourire complice et hocha la tête en signe de confirmation.

\- Prenez mon épée en signe de confirmation, annonça Théo a la prêtresse.

Inconsciente du danger, elle tendit mollement la main et la posa sur le manche de l'épée.

\- Ca me fait vraiment plaisir de travailler avec vous, dit Théo avec un grand sourire. D'ailleurs vous savez, à l'église de la lumière … LE COURANT PASSE FACILEMENT ENTRE NOUS !

Bob le va les yeux au ciel et vit un amas de nuages noirs apparaître dans le ciel en crépitant.

\- Ca passera jamais, pensa Bob a voix haute. Il est fou … Il est fou … Il est fou ! Il est fou mais je soutient ! DO IT FAGGOT !

Alors que le tonnerre grondait, les trois autres aventuriers se regardaient avec quelques regrets.

\- C'est dommage hein ? Dit Bob. Tous ces PNJ ils avaient surement plein de choses à nous apprendre, il y avait des quêtes, de l'histoire …

\- C'était censés être des alliés à la base, ajouta Grunlek. Prendre du temps pour nous reposer, nous remettre a full, tout ca …

\- En même temps trois semaines qu'une gonzesse c'était pas briser la nuque sur son bouclier il était en manque le petit …

La foudre tomba sur Théo qui conduite par son épée, frappa de plein fouet la prêtresse qui poussa un hurlement de douleur atroce. Viktor ouvra la poche et braqua son bras vers le côté en articulant un mot.

\- Bite ? Non … C'était des amis ?

Bragg.

Arcana laissa tomber sa lance et enfouit son visage dans ses mains.

Théo tourna la tête et vit une tente, des gardes courir vers lui armes au poing pendant que les prêtres bandaient leurs volonté, prêts à fondre sur eux ...


	20. Episode 19 : De l'électricité dans l'air

**Episode 19 : De l'électricité dans l'air**

 _Par Myfanwi_

Grunlek, Bob, Shin et Viktor regardèrent, impuissants, Théo jeter au loin la vieille prêtresse des Murmures dans ce qu'il croyait être un éclair de génie. Guerriers, prêtres, mages commençaient à activer leurs pouvoirs tout autour d'eux, dans un élan de panique. Il faut dire qu'ils ne s'attendaient pas spécialement à être attaqués de l'intérieur, qui plus est par l'une des personnes ayant organisé ce rassemblement d'ordres dans la ville de Mirages.

Le guerrier ne tarda pas à entendre la voix de Balthazar rugir dans sa tête.

" _MAIS T'ES COMPLÈTEMENT CON ! Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?!_

\- _T'inquiètes pas, j'ai une stratégie ! Je vais tendre mon épée vers eux et les menacer de leur balancer de la foudre. Qu'est-ce qui pourrait mal se passer ?_

\- _Tu veux vraiment une réponse ? Je te jure que je vais te balancer une boule de feu dans la tronche dans les dix secondes à venir et..._

\- _Quoi ? C'est ça ta statégie ?!_ cria Shin, paniqué.

\- _Mais c'est de la tromperie !_

\- _Je vais le tuer_ , continua Balthazar. _Je vous jure que je vais le tuer._ "

En se retournant, Théo vit au loin le mage trépigner sur place, le visage rouge de colère, le regard braqué sur lui.

" _Gros malin, tu sais que ce sont des mages en face de toi, pas vrai ?_ lâcha Balthazar, désespéré. _Ils DÉTECTENT la magie, ils savent que tu mens !_

\- _Non, ils ne le savent pas_ , grogna le paladin, de moins en moins sûr de lui. Bon… Sinon je leur propose de se battre avec nous et on en reste là ?

\- _Dit-il après avoir tué l'un des membres les plus importants des églises du Cratère_ , le nargua Grunlek.

\- _Elle n'est pas morte !_

- _Ouais, ouais, c'est du déjà vu…_

\- _Tu sais quoi, fais ce que tu veux,_ conclut Balthazar. _Si tu te fais encore buter, il faudra pas venir chouiner, on t'as prévenu !_ "

La connexion mentale se ferma rageusement, ce qui surprit quelque peu le paladin, désormais livré à lui-même. C'est qu'il avait compté sur l'arrivée de ses amis pour le sortir de ce pétrin à la base. Il réfléchit un moment, profitant de la pagaille générale pour trouver une nouvelle stratégie. Il finit par se redresser fièrement, conscient que ses compagnons, désespérés, l'observait au loin. Il put même lire un "J'ai peur, maman" sur les lèvres de Grunlek. Il reprit vaillamment la parole.

"Bon. Et maintenant, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? On peut continuer à se battre comme des crétins décérébrés et ça profitera à la guilde des intendants. Ou alors nous pouvons agir et nous battre tous ensemble. C'est ça que nous devons faire ! Et puis… Et puis je suis indispensable, la guilde des intendants me cherche ! Et, de ce fait, je suis l'un des seuls à pouvoir vous aider. Et je serai ravi de le faire. Battez-vous avec moi."

Il releva les yeux vers le groupe de mages et de guerriers, armes toujours sorties. Absolument aucun d'entre eux n'avait l'air convaincu. Même Viktor le jugeait du regard, fatigué.

"... S'il vous plaît ? tenta t-il pitoyablement."

Il n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus. La prêtresse de l'église de la Terre leva les mains. Le paladin se sentit soulevé du sol alors que le sol semblait se colmater autour de ses jambes. Alors qu'il pensait réussir à s'en défaire, une salve d'énergie le frappa à la poitrine et traversa entièrement son corps, le faisant hurler de douleur.

Viktor et Arcana se jetèrent un regard, s'ordonnant mutuellement d'agir. La guerrière attrapa son épée, cherchant une ouverture dans le groupe de prêtres pour frapper dans le dos. Le magister s'attaqua lui à la prêtresse de la Terre, entourant son cou de son bras musclé et serrant de toutes ses forces pour tenter de lui faire perdre connaissance. Elle tenta de se débattre, il n'eut pas le choix et lui asséna un violent coup de bâton qui la fit voler sur quelques mètres. Un prêtre des murmures profita du fait que personne ne regardait pour lancer une attaque sonore sur Théo, se relevant faiblement. Du sang coula du nez et des oreilles du paladin qui se tint la tête en hurlant pendant de longues secondes, avant de s'affaisser lourdement sur lui-même, inconscient.

Un peu plus loin, Balthazar, Shin et Grunlek s'étaient tournés comme un seul homme vers le bruit strident qu'avait produit l'attaque du prêtre des Murmures. Le hurlement de Théo les avaient inquiétés, mais ce fut davantage l'arrêt brutal de ce cri qui les effraya. Leur champ de vision obstrué ne leur donnait qu'une faible image de la scène, ils ignoraient ce qu'ils pouvaient faire pour aider leur ami.

"On ne peut pas le laisser ! cria Grunlek pour couvrir le vacarme alentour. Et si on se rendait ? Nous sommes coincés !

\- Après avoir fui, on va se rendre maintenant ? s'agaça le demi-élémentaire. Viktor est avec lui, il s'en occupera, on ne peut pas l'attendre !

\- Et qui te dit qu'ils vont accepter notre reddition ? poursuivit le mage. Ils veulent surtout nous tuer. On vient de provoquer quelque chose qu'on ne peut pas arrêter. Foutu pour foutu, moi j'dis… On les bute tous.

\- Ceux-là n'ont pas encore réalisé en tout cas, lâcha Grunlek en montrant les gardes sur l'autre rive."

Un peu perdus, les trois gardes en face d'eux hésitaient à intervenir. Ils avaient vu la foudre tomber, puis un déluge de sorts. Sans ordres, ils ne savaient pas ce qu'ils pouvaient bien faire, ne croyant que difficilement à une attaque de l'intérieur. Les aventuriers étaient un peu dans le même état, rongés entre l'envie de venir en aide à Théo et Viktor et le besoin urgent de fuir cet endroit. Balthazar se reprit le premier.

"Grunlek ! Monte sur le cheval !"

Malheureusement, Brasier n'était pas de cet avis. Effrayé par les sorts, il se cabra, essayant de propulser son propriétaire au sol. Il voulait fuir, hors de question de courir en direction des sorts. Balthazar s'accrocha et finit par le guider maladroitement vers la rivière, de force. Grunlek tenta d'approcher pour grimper sur le cheval, mais Brasier, effrayé par ce mouvement hors de son champ de vision paniqua et envoya son sabot dans le visage du nain, qui tomba lourdement sur les fesses.

"Ah ah ! cria Balthazar. Ca, c'était pour le puits de magie ! Maintenant, on est quittes !"

Shin, désabusé, regardait cette scène de loin. La situation était désespérée. Il se voyait déjà dans une jolie tombe avec des fleurs multicolores déposées par chacun des enfants qu'il avait pondu dans cette vie ou dans une autre. Pris d'un élan de zèle, Shin gonfla la poitrine, l'apollon du groupe prit une voix grave et virile. Ses amis étaient en échec. Cette fois, son heure était venue.

"Je suis votre dernier espoir. Je vais sauter vers Théo et sauver le monde."

Il s'abaissa, se mettant en position de saut… Et effectua un faux mouvement, s'écrasant au sol dans un "boum !" pitoyable. On repassera pour l'héroïsme… Amers, les aventuriers venaient d'être neutralisés. Et sans l'aide de personne. Eux qui voulaient montrer l'exemple et encourager les églises à rejoindre leur cause… Il y a des jours où ça ne veut pas.

"Moi, j'dis, on rejoint les rangs ennemis, lâcha Balthazar, fatigué. En deux jours, ils sont morts d'une manière ou d'une autre par notre faute. C'est une super technique d'infiltration !"

Il toussa légèrement.

"Bon. Maintenant, ça suffit !"

Il donna un grand coup de pied dans le flanc du cheval qui se calma instantanément, surpris. Sans problème, il se dirigea vers la scène de l'affrontement. Il n'avait plus qu'une mission : récupérer Théo, Viktor et dégager d'ici avant que la fin du monde ne se produise. Derrière lui, Grunlek vint aider Shin à se relever et ils prirent la direction contraire, plaçant leurs espoirs en Balthazar. Dans sa fuite, le demi-élémentaire généra une épaisse brume autour d'eux, pour garantir leur tranquilité.

Bob arriva rapidement au dessus du corps de Théo. Le paladin était couché sur le dos, les yeux grand ouverts mais totalement noirs. Une énergie destructrice, maléfique, s'en dégageait. Il souriait, crispé, alors que, sous lui, des chaînes énergétiques commençaient à se former. Le guerrier se releva soudainement, faisant reculer vivement le mage. Il respirait fortement. Mais il n'avait plus rien d'humain.


	21. Episode 20 : Fuir comme la peste

**Episode 20 : Fuir comme la peste**

 _Par Myfanwi_

Shinddha et Grunlek courraient depuis un moment déjà, poursuivis par des créatures dont les légendes leur étaient à peine familière : des morts-vivants. Leurs membres engourdis commençaient à les ralentir et ils ne savaient plus vraiment quelle directions ils devaient emprunter. Le nain avait bien tenté d'appeler sa louve à la rescousse mais Eden semblait avoir préféré fuir le danger pour cette fois. Et pour Grunlek, qui ne jurait que par elle, cela ne signifiait qu'une chose : la situation était critique. Les grognements se rapprochaient lentement.

"Il faut qu'on trouve un endroit en hauteur, souffla Grunlek entre deux foulées. J'ai l'impression qu'ils nous rattrapent."

Il pointa un mouvement suspect derrière eux. Shin l'avait déjà entendu, arc déjà bandé pour massacrer le premier qui tenterait d'approcher. Il tira une flèche dans le tas et, constatant que de nombreuses formes sortaient des fourrés, il tira Grunlek vers une plateforme rocheuse surélevée. Il ignorait si cela les protégerait assez longtemps, mais cela leur laisserait au moins le temps de trouver un autre plan. Le nain aggripa fermement l'archer et lança son bras métallique vers la plateforme, aidé par un saut élémentaire de Shinddha qui lui facilita grandement la tâche. Ils s'écrasèrent tous deux sur la roche, sains et saufs.

Heureux d'être toujours envie, ils entamèrent une petite danse de la victoire au nez des zombies, débarquant en masse dans l'espace qu'ils occupaient à peine quelques secondes plus tôt. C'est alors qu'ils furent surpris par une voix qu'ils ne pensaient pas rencontrer ici : celle de Viktor Oppenheimer.

* * *

Balthazar arrivait enfin vers Viktor sur son cheval de flammes, paniqué par le bruit alentour. Mais ce n'était pas le vieil homme qui avait attiré son attention, mais plutôt le corps inerte de Théo qui venait de se relever, les yeux brillant d'une lueur peu humaine. Son sourire malsain le fit frissonner. Le mentor de ce dernier le dévisageait comme s'il était le diable en personne, la bouche grande ouverte. Il était venu pour taper sur de l'hérésie, le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est qu'il était servi.

Bâton à la main, il hésitait à frapper Théo. Au fond, il savait que le jeune homme n'était pas méchant. Mais là… Il jeta un regard vers Balthazar. Se pouvait-il que ce pyromage l'aie corrompu ? Les mages, c'était pas fiable, il ne pouvait être sûr de rien. Il secoua la tête. Ce n'était pas le temps de réfléchir au sens de la vie. Il attrapa la main que Balthazar lui tendait et monta sur le cheval de flammes, en tirant une grimace contrarié en remarquant qu'il n'était fait que de flammes. Il essaya de donner un coup de bâton vers son élève mais le rata largement, ne provoquant qu'un regard de haine absolue de la part de ce dernier. Peu importe ce qui l'habitait désormais, ce n'était plus Théo.

Balthazar, nerveux, fit reculer son cheval prudemment. Partout autour de lui, des taches rouge sombre apparaîssaient sur le sol. Il pensa immédiatement à une invocation. Ce n'était pas bon dans tout les cas. Cette nouveauté ne l'arrangeait pas. Le sol se mit à vombrir sous leurs pieds, Brasier se cabra.

"Mouais, grogna le mage à l'attention de Viktor. Si tu veux mon amis, ça sent la saucisse bien cuite. On se casse !"

Il donna un grand coup au fessier du cheval pour le faire dévier de sa trajectoire. Alors qu'ils fuyaient vers le sud, les taches rouges commencèrent à vomir des créatures décomposées, à peine humaine, s'arrachant du sol dans des râles gutturaux. Viktor ouvrit de grands yeux choqués alors que Brasier traversait la plaine à toute vitesse.

Balthazar avait presque pitié de lui. Le pauvre était sur un cheval de flammes, aux côtés d'un demi-diable, des zombies à leur poursuite. Hérésie. Hérésie partout. Ce qui l'inquiétait plus sérieusement, en revanche, était l'improbabilité de cette invocation nécromantique. Dans son académie, cet art relevait de la légende ou d'erreurs malencontreuses. Personne n'avait encore eu l'occasion de ramener autant de personnes à la vie. A la fois partagé entre fascination et peur, il finit par se détourner de ce portrait macabre pour se concentrer sur la route.

* * *

Au loin, Shinddha aperçut les flammes bleutées de Brasier, courant dans leur direction, paniqué. Le cheval zigzaguait entre les cadavres, menaçant de se cabrer d'une seconde à l'autre et envoyer ses occupants au sol. Sur son dos, Balthazar et Viktor s'accrochaient du mieux qu'ils pouvaient, fermement agrippés à la crinière de l'animal. Lumière, le cheval de Théo, avait été récupéré sur la route, mais ce dernier fuya immédiatement l'endroit, sans se retourner.

Brasier freina soudainement et se cabra violemment. Dans la petite clairière en contrebas du rocher où Grunlek et Shin se trouvaient, une horde de morts errait, zombies et squelettes, poussant des gémissements plaintifs inquiétants en tentant mollement d'escalader les rochers.

"Je n'ai jamais vu autant d'hérésie depuis que je suis avec vous, lâcha Viktor, à moitié surpris.

\- Moi, j'dis, t'es derrière un demi-démon, sur un cheval sorti du néant… Et je suis la chose la moins hérétique pour le moment. Ca fait du bien !"

Un zombie s'approcha trop près. Brasier se cabra, jetant ses cavaliers au sol. Il traça ensuite tout droit, paniqué, sans même un regard pour eux. Plusieurs morts-vivants se retournèrent dans leur direction, puis s'avancèrent, leur regard vide braqué sur eux. Balthazar se releva et partit se cacher derrière la silhouette impressionnante de Viktor.

"C'est une excellente journée, grommela Viktor."

Devant leur détresse, Grunlek et Shinddha se mirent en position de combat, arbalète et arc prêts à tirer. Chaque minute passant, des morts se dégageaient de terre, agrandissant les effectifs de la horde déjà nombreux. Il fallait faire vite.

"Les gars ! hurla Shin. On va essayer de vous ouvrir un chemin, dépêchez-vous de passer ! Ca va vite devenir ingérable ici !"

Viktor fit briller son bâton, dans le vain espoir de faire fuire les monstres. Balthazar commença lui à préparer une boule de feu, dans le cas très probable où la méthode du mentor de Théo échoue. Après tout, il était à moitié Silverberg et les Silverberg étaient incapables de suivre un plan à la lettre. Le magister se mit à briller tel un phare au milieu de la brume… ce qui dévoila aux yeux des deux aventuriers une vision de cauchemar : des centaines de monstres approchaient, attirés comme des mouches par la lumière émise par le paladin. Génial. Néanmoins, aveuglées par la lumière, les créatures semblaient avoir ralenti l'allure, à la grande joie de Balthazar.

Ce dernier fit un pas en avant et lâcha les flammes, noyant sous elles des dizaines de monstres qui se mirent à grogner, perdus dans ce brouillard de flammes et de lumière. Par dessus, Grunlek tira son premier carreau, touchant un zombie en pleine tête et en assassinant un second dans la foulée. Shinddha, surpris par la précision de ce lancer, lui jeta un regard confus. Le nain lui volait son travail. Vexé, il gonfla la poitrine et visa à son tour une des créatures, l'achevant lui aussi dans un très beau jet. Le vent de la réussite semblait enfin avec eux.

Viktor et Balthazar se frayèrent un chemin parmi les cadavres. Le magister fut le premier à bondir, atteignant sans problème la plateforme de pierre. Balthazar l'imita… Et se foira lamentablement, retombant au sol tel une bouse fumante s'échappant du derrière d'une vache. Quand il releva la tête, tous les regards des morts étaient braqués sur lui.


	22. Episode 21 : L'armée des morts

**Episode 21 : L'armée des morts**

 _Par Juliabakura_

B.O.B venait de tomber. Aucun de ses alliés n'avait réussi à le rattraper. Le mage était face aux morts, le dos contre les rochers en train de crier :

"Au secours ! Au secours !"

Désamparé et terrifié, le demi-diable grattait sur la roche en espérant pouvoir grimper plus aisément, à la manière d'un chat. Le mage restait cependant encore maître de ses esprits. Bien qu'effrayé, il n'était pas en panique ou en PLS (Position Latéral de Shin) sous un rocher. Viktor, le dernier à avoir sauté sur la roche, était au plus près du rebord et vit le mage en détresse. Le paladin magister se demandait s'il ne devait pas laisser tomber les aventuriers et partir tout seul, pour repartir vers l'église de la lumière, avant de se retourner à nouveau vers les yeux larmoyants de B.O.B et de tendre son bâton vers ce dernier. Le demi-diable eut très envie de prendre le bout du bâton, et malgré la situation catastrophique, une étrange envie de lécher le bout l'objet lui traversa l'esprit.

"NE LECHE PAS LE BOUT DU BÂTON ! hurla Grunlek qui avait compris l'idée du Pyromage."

Malheureusement, Viktor n'arriva pas à tirer Balthazar vers eux. Même si le mage était léger, le magister n'avait pas beaucoup de force également. Pendant cette tentative de sauvetage, un mort-vivant se rapprocha du demi-diable. Ses doigts froids et gluants s'aggripèrent sur sa victime, la bouche grande ouverte, prêt à festoyer son repas de chair fraiche. Les dents vinrent se planter dans l'épaule du grand pyromage. Le sang coulait abandonnement. Balthazar se mit à hurler.

"EH VOUS ! AIDEZ MOI ! SHIN ! GRUNLEK ! insista Viktor."

Rapidement Shinddha et Grunlek se mirent en position pour aider leur ami. Le nain usa de sa force légendaire pour le tirer vers eux. Le zombie lâcha sa délicieuse proie alors que le mage regagnait les hauteurs. Sa blessure le grattait fortement. Grunlek se demanda si une morsure de ce genre de créature pouvait infecter la victime et qu'il fallait peut être couper le membre infecté. B.O.B réfuta l'idée en annonçant que c'était la magie qui avait aidé à la création de ses morts-vivants et non une maladie. Par conséquent, sa blessure ne le transformerait pas en une de ces choses.

Les morts vivants s'étaient colmatés sur le bas de la falaise. Les alliés observaient les environs, essayant de trouver un chemin pour continuer leur mission et un moyen de sauver Théo pour Viktor, sachant qu'ils avaient les églises sur leur dos s'ils retournaient là bas. Grunlek identifia un chemin dans les voies rocailleuses pour aller en contre bas et peut être rejoindre l'espace qu'ils venaient de fuir.

"Est-ce que l'on peut essayer de retourner dans l'endroit où l'on était, dans le camp, afin de voir où en est la situation ? Et est-ce possible Shin, que vous invoquiez Icy pour aller voir quelle est la situation ? demanda Viktor avec calme.

\- C'est que... Je n'ai plus beaucoup d'énergie et... commença à se justifier Shinddha.

\- Je peux vous en transférer, depuis ma propre énergie, proposa le magister."

Les morts vivants continuaient à attaquer la roche. Viktor attrapa les mains du rôdeur pour réaliser l'échange. La force vitale du magister se transforma en énergie magique. Cette dernière circula entre leurs mains pour fournir au demi-élémentaire la puissance magique nécessaire afin de rappeler à lui son invocation et mettre le plan à exécution. De son côté, B.O.B alluma son bâton afin de soigner sa plaie qui était toujours aussi saignante. Il passa son arme à Grunlek, pour qu'il cautérise la plaie. Malgré les cris de douleurs, Balthazar utilisa sa volonté pour ne pas sombrer face à la douleur.

La stratégie était simple : fuir les morts-vivants, repérer l'endroit d'où ils venaient et agir en fonction de ce qu'ils y verraient. Shinddha se concentra. De l'eau glissa le long de son bras. Dans la paume de sa main se forma une forme, au départ indéfinie, qui semblait un peu humanoïde mais sans trait particulier. Après la douleur, Balthazar se retourna vers Shin pour lui dire :

"C'EST CA TON POUVOIR ? JE SUIS ENTRAIN DE ME FAIRE BOUFFER POUR CA ? en pointant du doigt la créature microscopique face à eux."

Tous restèrent sans voix, l'envie de rire face à cette invocation si petite et à l'allure si étrange.

"Ouais, c'est un demi-demi-demi nain en fait, souffla Viktor.

\- NON ! N'insulte pas Icy !"

Shin boucha les oreilles, ou du moins ce qui ressemblait à cela avant de lui mumurer :

"Il n'a rien dit, d'accord ?"

Icy regarda tout autour de sa personne, avant d'observer son maître en posant ses mains sur ses hanches. L'invocation pencha la tête au niveau du bas de la falaise, pour voir les morts-vivants. Avant de se retourner vers son maître en secouant sa main, qui semblait dire : "On est pas dans la merde."

"Oh ! T'aurais pu l'invoquer avec des vêtements au moins, râla B.O.B, désormais de mauvais poil.

\- Icy ! Tu fais chier. Allez, va voir là bas si j'y suis, souffla Shin suite à la provocation de ses camarades."

Mais il se reprit en demandant poliment à sa créature de se rendre dans les endroits où il ne pouvait pas voir afin d'être la sentinelle. Icy quitta le plateau rocheux. Une fois éloignée, Shinddha se mit en sorte de transe pour voir à travers les yeux de sa créature. Son familier vit un chemin qui pourrait les mener visiblement vers le campement que les aventuriers venaient de quitter.

"Envoie-la jusqu'au campement !"ordonna Viktor.

\- Tu veux retourner au campement, alors qu'on vient de le fuir ? interrogea Grunlek l'air perplexe.

\- Je veux y retourner ! sourit Viktor.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda Grunlek.

\- Là, on a une trés grande menace à nos pieds ! rappela Shinddha qui avait rapellé Icy à lui tout en pointant les morts.

\- J'ai oublié quelque chose là bas, continua Viktor.

\- Théo. Bah oui, Théo, souffla B.O.B."

Les aventuriers se levèrent pour aller en direction de la plaine en contre bas, plus à l'abri des attaques de morts-vivants, tout en continuant de discuter de la stratégie à aborder.

"Mais est-ce que c'est le meilleur moyen de le récupérer ? continua Grunlek.

\- Eh bien, oui. De toute façon c'est le seul moyen qu'on a trouvé, ajouta Viktor.

\- Les enfants, les enfants... appela B.O.B. Théo a sombré dans l'inconscience. Il est revenu avec quelque chose d'autre. Ou plus exactement quelqu'un d'autre, comme Bragg l'avait dit, ou l'avait précédemment expliqué.

\- Tu as vu quelque chose ? Car moi, je n'ai rien vu avec Grunlek, s'étonna Shin.

\- Non ! Mais soyons réalistes. Les gens qu'on a affronté avaient des pouvoirs élémentaires, étaient trés doués : c'étaient des prêtres de ce que tu voulais. Des murmures, du camembert de tout ce que tu veux...

\- Si jamais on retourne au campement, coupa Viktor, et que tous les types des églises sont morts, Théo va aller chercher le codex chez les intendants."

B.O.B se retourna vers le magister de la lumière.

"Avec une attaque de zombies ? Ca serait très bourrin. Il a raison.

\- Comment tu arrives à cette conclusion là ? demanda Grunlek, perdu.

\- Ou il a tué tout le monde, répondit Viktor.

\- Donc, s'il a tué tout le monde, pour toi, il va aller chercher le parchemin en solitaire et il va aller en mode : "Je vais conquérir l'univers." continua le nain.

\- C'est ça.

\- Ca fait pas longtemps que tu le connais en plus. Donc c'est bizarre que tu arrives à tirer des conclusions comme ça, ajouta Shinddha.

\- Non, dans l'absolu, reprit B.O.B, On peut être sur que c'est lui qui les a invoquées. Le changement de l'environnement, si on peut l'appeler comme ça, s'est produit quand Théo s'est relevé en mode "Je suis trop Dieu".

\- Oui, ça, c'est lié, affirma Shin.

\- Donc ça c'est lié, répéta B.O.B. Il est aussi lié avec la chose qu'il a ramené de l'autre monde. Ca s'est une certitude.

\- C'est des créatures de Théo, souffla Grunlek. Il faut tuer Théo, pour qu'il n'y ai plus de morts-vivants ?

\- Mais, ça n'est pas Théo, c'est la chose qu'il a ramené avec lui depuis l'autre monde. Vous vous souvenez ?

\- Oui c'est une sorte d'être démoniaque qui le posséde ? demande Shinddha à Bob.

\- Voilà, c'est ça."

Il y eut un court silence. Les esprits s'échauffaient, chacun réfléchissait à la gravité de la situation.

"Est-ce que vous connaissez cet être qui est apparu comme une ombre derrière Théo ? interrogea Viktor.

\- Ah oui, on l'a buté, confirma BOB.

\- Tu penses que c'est Vlad ? demanda Shin.

\- On ne peut pas être sûr, enchérit Grunlek.

\- Logiquement, c'est ce que Théo nous a dit. Quand il était tombé avec lui dans le puits et quand il a été ramené dans le second monde, il est revenu en ayant l'impression d'avoir été fusionné. Donc effectivement, il y avait autre chose, réfléchit le mage.

\- Donc ça veut bien dire, que le corps de Vlad est resté dans l'autre monde ? réclama le magister. Et le seul moyen de faire revenir quelque chose de l'autre monde c'est d'avoir le Codex ?

\- Et pas un seul moment, on s'est dit que c'était Vlad ? J'ai observé intensément la forme de l'ombre, mais je n'ai pas remarqué que c'était une forme reconnaissable. Donc là, vous pensez que c'est Vlad, sans avoir aucune idée, poursuivit Grunlek, refusant d'y croire.

\- Dans tous les cas, coupa Bob, ça ne change rien à tout ce qui arrive, Soit c'est Vlad..."

Grunlek poussa un soupir, n'appréciant pas ces théories.

"Mais il y a une histoire de chaînes ! interrompit Viktor.

\- Soit c'est Vlad, soit c'est un autre méchant et il veut les parchemins. C'est une certitude qu'il le veut pour une raison X ou Y, argumenta le demi-diable. Peut être pour ouvrir un portail et ramener plus de ses potes. Peut être pour se nourrir, peut être pour devenir un dieu. On n'en sait rien. Mais il faut l'arrêter."

Le nain s'éloigna un peu du groupe, contrarié. Shin l'observa faire, légèrement inquiet pour lui.

"J'avais pensé Vlad, car d'après vos observations vous m'aviez dit qu'il y avait des sortes chaînes ressemblantes à votre ancien ennemis, enchaîna Viktor.

\- Ecoute, dans tout les cas, si ce n'est pas Vlad, et qu'il est mort, on peut appeler la créature Vlad pour le moment. Donc on va l'appeler Vlad et on va foncer quand même, conclua le pyromage.

\- Donc en gros, c'est Théo, qui est revenu de l'autre monde et qui a ramené avec lui, Vlad, ou un truc dans son corps. Et maintenant, Vlad va essayer de récupérer le Codex pour récupérer son corps dans ce monde ci ? proposa Viktor.

\- Non, ça c'est la plus mignone des théories. Parce que s'il raméne son corps à lui, il redevient un quarantenaire à l'épée avec les cheveux grisonnant... reprit B.O.B.

\- Oui, ce serait con, affirma Shin. Quel intérêt il a ? Il est dans le corps d'un inquisiteur de la lumière. C'est parfait pour lui.

\- Si ce machin... enchaîna le pyromage visiblement très bavard

\- Peut être le corps de Vlad est beaucoup plus puissant ? Proposa Viktor.

\- Si c'est un machin tentaculaire qui vient de l'autre monde, et qui veut amener d'autre de

Grunlek se saisit d'un rocher et le lança le plus loin possible, pour passer le temps. Il répéta l'opération plusieurs fois. Etait-il le seul à vouloir sauver Théo ?

"Admettons que Théo soit parti en direction des parchemins, chez les intendants. Qui a le contrôle du corps de Théo ? demanda Shin. Est-ce que c'est Théo ? Ou cette créature ?

\- Oui, dans tous les cas, s'énerva l'érudit, ça change rien. Le corps de Théo, qui que ce soit a le contrôle sur lui. C'est notre ennemi actuel et la cause de tout ces zombards. Donc soit on le bute, soit on l'assomme et on fait quelque chose."

\- Oui, mais les églises dans tout ça ?! s'inquiéta Shin. Comment on fait dans tout ce bordel ?

\- Elles sont foutues les églises, sourit Viktor, amer.

\- Ca ne change rien ! ragea le mage, pendant que Grunlek gloussait à l'écoute de toutes ses hypothèses et de toutes ses questions. Ca ne change rien. Soit les églises ont gagné et Théo n'est plus qu'une victime. Soit... Le problème c'est que les morts sont encore là ! Donc, on peut assumer qu'ils ont perdus. S'ils ont perdu, cela veut dire qu'ils sont plus fort que nous. Et s'ils sont plus forts que nous, ça devient un problème, car ...

\- Arrêtons de tirer des conclusions et allons au campement, bougonna Shinddha.

\- On revient à ce que l'on disait tout à l'heure, s'entêta Viktor. Ou Théo est mort. Ou alors il les a tous tué.

\- Je propose... soupira Balthazar."

Grunlek revint dans leur direction.

"Il ne faut pas aller directement au campement, reprit-il. Il faut se rapprocher du campement mais pas aller là bas, et envoyer Icy pour y aller et pas se faire voir."

Sur ce point l'ensemble des aventuriers étaient d'accord.

"Je vous propose, un plan, souffla Balthazar désespéré. Je vous propose qu'on s'arrête là et que l'on ouvre une auberge."

Un silence plana pendant quelques secondes. Avant que l'ambiance si tendue se fende de quelques rires, détendant les rides de chacun.

"J'suis toujours partant, rit le nain de bon coeur.

\- Je suis à deux doigts de faire ça, s'en amusa Shinddha.

\- A chaque fois, à chaque fois. Maintenant on a Icy ! enchaîna B.O.B tandis que Viktor les observait étrangement.

\- Qui se baignerait dans les verres de Whisky ! proposa Shinddha l'air enjoué.

\- Oui, c'est ça !"

Ils s'imaginaient faire des produits régionaux, leur propre bière. Icy ferait de la danse tout en jouant avec des glaçons. Mais leur rêve d'auberge se fissura à leur retour dans la dure réalité que leur rappela le magister.

"Bon, on y va."

Le plan se mit à exécution. Alors qu'il s'approchait à cent mètres du campement, Shinddha envoya Icy et commença à observer les environs depuis les yeux cristalins de sa créature. Shinddha décrivit la scène qu'il avait sous les yeux.

C'était un endroit envahi de mort vivants. Ces créatures semblaient errer sous l'impulsion d'un commandement suprême, d'un contrôle. Depuis les oreilles de son invocation, Shin pouvait entendre les râles des rares personnes vivantes, les rares membres des églises toujours debout, désamparés, voire terrorisés. Il entendit également la voix de Théo au fur et à mesure que Icy se rapprochait.

"Attendons-les. Nous avons une grande discussion à avoir. Vous et moi. Je ne vous ferai pour le moment aucun mal. A moins que vous ne m'y forciez."

Icy s'approcha doucement de Théo, pour essayer de repérer une trace, une expression dans son visage pour savoir si le paladin était lui même, s'il était en transe, ou toute information pouvant identifier la personne à l'intérieur. Les érudits ne semblaient pas bouger d'une oreille, ils regardaient tout autour d'eux. Apeurés, ils semblaient avoir complétement perdu toute envie de se battre. Les morts vivants n'attaquaient pas. Théo ou du moins, ce qu'il paraissait être, faisait les cents pas. Les soldats étaient sur la défensive, l'arme au clerc, tenant à distance les morts, même si ces derniers ne les attaquaient pas.

"Viktor. Va falloir que tu négocie avec ton petit poulain, car je crois qu'il fait n'importe quoi, sourit Shinddha.

\- Il va falloir l'aider à se rappeler qui il était, proposa Grunlek en ayant du mal à trouver un super souvenir avec le paladin de la lumière.

\- On va surtout penser à se barrer ! argumenta Balthazar. Ca me semble clair à se qu'il nous attends. On va pas lui donner ce qu'il veut !

\- Ca sent le piège, soupira le demi-élémentaire.

\- Mais peut-être qu'on peut réveiller son esprit si on le rejoint et qu'on retrouve l'âme de Théo enfermé dans son corps, insista Viktor.

\- On lui fait un câlin en même temps, sourit Grunlek pendant que Viktor enchainait avec des mots qu'il dirait pour le retrouver.

\- T'es sérieux ? s'inquiéta Bob.

\- On n'envoie que Grunlek, pointa du doigt Shin.

\- Vous êtes sérieux ? Vous allez vous approchez d'un mec qui contrôle des zombies agressifs à volonté en essayant d'utiliser le pouvoir de l'amitié ? tomba des nues B.O.B. Non, mais moi je me transforme en démon et je prends mes chances."

Viktor toussota faisant se retourner le mage.

"Pardon pour l'hérésie mais euh... ajouta B.O.B.

\- Si ça se trouve, il va reconnaître que l'on est ses potes et... continua Grunlek.

\- Qu'est-ce que l'on fait ? On va chercher les Codex ? demanda Shin.

\- Il nous attends, et il voudrait nous parler. je voudrais bien qu'on envoie un émissaire, un moyen de communiquer... Oh ! sourit B.O.B en regardant Icy avec un grand drapeau blanc.

\- Icy peut parler en notre nom ? demanda Grunlek à Shinddha.

\- Ou alors je peux utiliser mes pouvoirs télékinésie pour parler dans son esprit et qu'il nous réponde, proposa B.O.B.

\- Ou combiner Icy et ton pouvoir B.O.B pour qu'on puisse en discuter ? finit Shinddha."

Balthazar se concentra, tenta de retirer toute idée négative. Sans stress, il tenta son sort de connexion mentale. La magie ouvrit un portail de communication avec les différents aventuriers et principalement Shin qui était toujours en lien avec Icy sur le terrain.

 _"Dites lui des mots gentils ! Que vous êtes là pour lui ! enchaîna Viktor._

 _\- Tu es en connexion avec nous aussi, murmura télékinésiquement Grunlek._

 _\- Allo ! C'est papi ! essaya Viktor. Tu m'entends ?"_

Mais Théo ne répondit pas à leur appel. Peut être que son âme avait rejoint celle de la petite fille morte sous un bouclier. Ils n'en savaient rien, juste que Théo ne répondait pas.

"Bon ? Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? demanda Viktor.

\- Peut être qu'il refuse de répondre à Viktor ? souriait Shinddha.

\- Est-ce que l'on y va en mode : "Je suis là" ? proposa le magister.

\- Tu m'as cherché ! Alors me voici ! blagua Shinddha.

\- De toute façon, on va faire ça. Je reste en connexion mentale.

\- Viktor, il faut que tu arrive à faire ton clausure avec lui, enchaina Shin.

\- J'espère que cela va réussir. Mais si cela réussi, je vais être déçu aussi, ajouta l'homme de foi.

\- Qu'est-ce que l'on fait ? On y va ? soupira B.O.B les yeux visiblement inquiets.

\- Soit ça, soit l'auberge, proposa Grunlek."

Les trois alliés avaient fortement envie de faire demi-tour et d'aller dans le plan de carrière auberge. Malheureusement, le monde était à sauver. Ils se rendirent sur le campement. Viktor en tête de file, suivi de près par Grunlek, puis Shin et B.O.B fermant la marche, peu sûr d'eux. Peut-être les souvenirs en commun, la volonté de Viktor, malgré le fait qu'il avait refusé qu'il soit paladin et n'avait pas pu sauver le père de Théo, pourraient réveiller le paladin.

Une tente proche d'eux laissa entrapercevoir un garde resté caché depuis le combat. Les morts tournèrent à peine la tête à leur passage comme s'ils avaient reçu l'ordre de ne pas bouger. Shin avait fortement envie de donner un coup de pommeau à ce dernier, l'esprit de vengeance face au combat précédent coulant encore dans ses veines. Grunlek et Balthazar lui firent signe de ne rien tenter. Viktor traversa la rivière en soulevant son aube. Grunlek chercha un endroit où il pourrait traverser le cours d'eau facilement. Et les autres suivirent.

"Théo... Théo... Je suis Viktor..."

L'appelé se retourna vers lui, yeux dans les yeux.

"Je ne suis pas Théo. Théo, je l'ai dévoré. Au même titre que le chevalier Vlad."


	23. Episode 22 : Vous avez dit hérésie ?

**Épisode 22 : Hérésie, vous avez dit hérésie ?**

 _Par Myfanwi_

Suite à la réflexion de Théo, qui au final s'avéra ne pas être de Théo, les aventuriers se retrouvèrent quelque peu démunis.

« Je ne suis pas Théo, je l'ai dévoré comme je l'ai dévoré le Chevalier Vlad ! »

Viktor fit un pas en avant, inconscient du danger et cherchant ce qu'il pouvait bien pouvoir dire. Son sang d'inquisiteur bouillonnait dans ses veines alors que la plus grosse hérésie qu'il n'avait encore jamais vu avait pris la forme de ce foutu gamin qu'il s'était juré de protéger. Désespéré, il finit par prendre une voix douce et apaisante, pour tenter une médiation.

« Théo ? C'est Viktor, je sais que tu m'entends ! »

« Théo » leva un sourcil circonspect, n'y prêtant pas attention, alors que les autres aventuriers repoussaient le vieil homme derrière eux, de peur qu'il réussisse à se tuer. Après une rapide concertation à voix basse, Grunlek s'avança à son tour. Il planta ses deux pieds dans le sol, se faisant le plus assuré possible. Montrer qu'ils s'inquiétaient ne pourrait faire qu'aggraver les choses.

« Toi qui possède notre ami, quel est ton nom ? demanda le nain d'une voix forte.

\- Un nom ? répondit son interlocuteur. Je n'ai pas encore de nom. Je n'y ai pas encore réfléchi pour tout dire. Ce serait intéressant d'en avoir un... Je ne suis que... La Mort. Je ne suis que l'ordre des choses. Je suis venu d'un monde où j'existais et j'ai appris à connaître le votre, si intéressant... et si médiocre. »

Il insista fortement sur la dernière phrase, en se retournant vers les érudits derrière lui, terrifiés. Un lourd silence s'était abattu sur le groupe, consternés. Grunlek ne se démonta cependant pas, gardant son sang froid.

« Que désires-tu ? »

La créature ne répondit pas immédiatement. Il se mit à dévisager ses mains, comme s'il les voyaient pour la première fois. Doucement, il tourna ses paumes vers le ciel, devant ses yeux. Un sourire malsain éclaira son visage, faisant frissonner Grunlek inconsciemment.

« Ce que je veux ? reprit la créature. Ce que je veux, c'est être votre égal. Je veux pouvoir marcher sur votre monde sans que l'on me juge, sans que l'on estime que mon être, ou les leurs, dit-il en pointant les morts-vivants, soient considérés comme des aberrations. Je veux être leur égal, conclut-il en pointant les érudits. Je veux qu'on prie la Mort comme on devrait le faire. Dans l'ordre des choses.

\- Si vous voulez être prié et respecté, intervint Shinddha, il faudrait d'abord que vous respectiez nos morts. Et quand je parle de mort, et il a plutôt intérêt à ne pas l'être, je parle de Théo, le corps que vous possédez actuellement. C'est notre ami. Et d'ailleurs, pourquoi vous avez mis tout ce temps pour vous manifester et exprimer vos désirs de... puissance ?

\- Il fallait que je vous comprenne, que je comprenne votre monde. Mais je dois avouer que votre ami, ou tout du moins ses pulsions, ses inspirations le poussent à l'échec et au danger. »

Balthazar et Grunlek approuvèrent cette dernière phrase d'un hochement vigoureux de tête. Le mage, qui était resté assez silencieux, s'avança à son tour.

« Vous avez clairement l'avantage. Vous nous dominez clairement avec une armée qui surpasse largement notre puissance.

\- Hérésie ! Hérésie ! hurla un érudit en pointant Théo, paniqué.

\- Silence, je parle ! cria autoritairement le mage. Merde ! Ils vont commencer à me respecter les bleus ! Je sais que je l'ouvre souvent, mais là c'est important ! »

Les prêtres furent surpris par ce haussement de voix. Après tout, ils pensaient les aventuriers de leur côté, et les voir s'adresser à ce monstre était une trahison inimaginable. En relevant la tête, Balthazar s'aperçut que la plupart d'entre eux était en train d'invoquer des pouvoirs, pour la majorité d'entre eux individuels. Ils se préparaient clairement à détaler et à les abandonner à leur sort. Seule Arcana, la main sur sa lance, croisa le regard du mage, lui faisant comprendre qu'elle était prête à se battre pour eux. Balthazar sentit la colère l'envahir.

« Lâches ! Vous croyez que ça échappe à ma vision ?! Vous avez des sortilèges actifs sur vous, prêts à fuir comme des chiens devant ce que vous appelez une hérésie alors qu'il n'essaye que de parlementer ! On va communiquer avec cet être alors restez assis et...

\- Nous aurions pu... Nous aurions pu combattre cette chose si vous n'aviez pas...

\- SILENCE ! Restez assis comme les chiens que vous êtes et écoutez pendant que nous sauvons vos petits culs de prêtres débiles ! »

Grunlek, Shin et Viktor sursautèrent devant cet excès de colère inhabituelle chez leur ami. Le demi-élémentaire posa une main discrète sur son épaule, pour lui signifier de se calmer avant que quelque chose de dramatique ne se produise. Il avait beau être de leur côté, si le démon sortait, plus aucune négociation ne serait possible. Balthazar le remercia du regard et poussa un soupir, se calmant. Cependant, la prêtresse de l'église de l'air n'avait pas dit son dernier mot, et reprit de plus belle.

« Mais c'est de votre faute, demi-diable ! Si vous n'aviez pas mis hors-jeu l'Église des Murmures, elle serait là ! A nous aider ! A nous défendre ! Contre cette abomination !

\- Mettre hors-jeu l'Eglise des Murmures ? chuchota Bob à ses compagnons. Mais on a juste chier devant et... Oh ! Oui, on a buté sa... D'accord. »

Légèrement gêné, le mage se gratta nerveusement l'arrière de la tête, avec un sourire hypocrite. Viktor aperçut le corps de la prêtresse un peu plus loin. Plusieurs personnes étaient penchées dessus, lui prodiguant des sorts de soin, signe qu'elle n'était peut-être pas tout à fait décédée. La créature avait suivi la discussion avec un intérêt certain, tout sourire. Elle finit par se tourner vers les prêtres. Balthazar reprit la parole, pour récupérer son attention.

« Bien. Je disais donc que vous avez l'avantage, vous souhaitez invoquer le respect et l'égalité, alors que vous pourriez très bien l'imposer. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi vous vous efforcez de négocier avec nous ?

\- Parce que je reste persuadé, au regard de mes observations, que nous sommes l'avenir. Contrairement à vous ! cria la Mort en pointant les prêtres. Vous qui accusez quiconque d'hérésie et d'abomination ! Vous êtes aveugles ! Vous ne voyez pas que les aventuriers, tout comme moi, sommes dans l'ordre des choses. Je ne demande qu'à élever les consciences, qu'à être respecté au même titre que la vie.

\- Dites, quand vous parlez des aventuriers, interrompit Viktor. Vous parlez de ces trois-là, mais pas de moi, pas vrai ?

\- Je compte sur votre intelligence pour comprendre votre intérêt. Et, dans le doute, je vais vous l'énoncer : votre intérêt, c'est que nous pouvons envisager une alliance, pour des objectifs communs, dans un avenir très proche. »

Viktor resta dubitatif, réfléchissant. Grunlek en profita pour reprendre la parole.

« Si on considère cette alliance, si on accepte que vous devenez l'égal des autres, seriez-vous capable de vivre en harmonie avec les autres Églises ? Avec les gens qui peuplent le Cratère ?

\- La question n'est pas de savoir si je suis capable de vivre en harmonie avec vous. La véritable question, c'est : les Églises sont-elles capables de m'accepter ?

\- Et il en est hors de question ! cria un prêtre derrière eux. Plutôt mourir en combattant cette chose que de vivre avec ! »

Balthazar se crispa, hésitant à envoyer une boule de feu dans ce tas de crétins. Cependant, pour le mage, le réel problème soulevé par cette communion était celui des morts, marchant partout dans le Cratère. L'impact de ce phénomène pourrait même dépasser les frontières de la région. Viktor reprit la parole, plus bas.

« On ne peut pas s'allier avec cette hérésie, enfin ! Ce n'est pas parce qu'il est plus fort que nous qu'on doit travailler avec lui ! On ne base pas une alliance sur une menace.

Il ne faut pas perdre notre objectif malgré tout, le coupa Shin. On doit l'utiliser. Pour aller vers la guilde des intendants, ça pourrait être un allié précieux ! Et c'est la priorité, on n'est pas là pour se battre !

\- Et puis tu es bien gentil, reprit Bob, mais l'hérésie qui t'a sauvé le cul avec un cheval sorti des enfers te salue...

\- Oui, mais toi, tu n'invoques pas des morts ! Il y a une différence de niveau.

Ah, parce qu'il y a plusieurs niveaux d'hérésies maintenant ?! Moi je suis une hérésie mais je peux attendre...

\- Ce qui est intéressant, coupa Grunlek, c'est qu'on était en position de confrontation avec des personnes que l'on considérait comme des alliés, depuis le début. Lui arrive, il a clairement l'ascendant et il décide de parlementer ? Rien que pour ce geste, il reste intéressant à étudier.

\- Cependant, peut-être qu'il ne nous dit pas tout, reprit Bob, plus sérieusement. Et c'est dérangeant. »

Viktor leva les yeux au ciel et cacha son visage derrière ses mains, désespéré.

« C'est normal ! C'est le diable ! cria Viktor, outré que ses alliés songent réellement à parler avec cette hérésie.

\- Non, le diable, c'est mon papa, fais pas chier.

\- C'est la même chose !

\- Non, la Mort n'a jamais fait de mal à personne, argumenta Grunlek.

\- Mais oui, t'as raison ! Allions-nous avec la Mort ! lâcha le mentor de Théo sur un ton ironique. C'est une hérésie ! C'est hérétique !

\- Mais vous vous en servez dans votre Église, tenta Balthazar. Tous les jours !

\- Oui, mais non ! Ils sont morts ! Une fois qu'ils sont morts, ils sont morts ! Ils ne se relèvent pas ! Un mort qui est mort et qui le reste, c'est propre, un mort qui se relève, c'est dégueulasse ! »

La Mort toussa légèrement, pour attirer l'attention des aventuriers sur elle. La créature souriait, appréciant ce petit débat.

« Très cher inquisiteur, trancha la Mort, là où vous voyez quelque part une revanche sur la vie, moi je vois un retour à l'ordre des choses. Je suis au même titre que vous, chers aventuriers, une partie de l'ordre des choses.

\- Mais non ! protesta une nouvelle fois Viktor. On parle de morts qui marchent ! »

Balthazar profita d'un combat de « Si ! Non ! » entre la Mort et Viktor pour se rapprocher de Grunlek. Il se mit à chuchoter.

« Tu peux lui demander quel est son objectif ultime pendant que je regarde de plus près ce qu'est le machin qui brille à ses pieds parce que c'est pas que ça me dérange, mais ça m'intrigue. »

Grunlek hocha la tête. Le mage s'approcha discrètement, pour étudier la structure. C'était un sceau d'influence, posé sur la terre. La Mort aurait beau partir ailleurs, il ne bougerait pas d'ici. Tant que ce sceau serait actif, les morts continueraient de ressusciter dans cette zone, peu importe sa taille. C'était plutôt une bonne nouvelle, le sort pouvait être défait par un érudit assez puissant. Ou même par Théo, s'il réussissait à revenir à lui par un miracle quelconque.

« Avant de faire le moindre pacte, la moindre discussion, grogna Viktor, prouvez-nous que Théo est toujours vivant. Son esprit doit bien toujours être là, quelque part.

\- Pourquoi je devrais vous le prouver ? Écoutez, si vous me donnez votre parole, je vous donne la mienne, c'est aussi simple que ça.

\- J'imagine que vous devez avoir besoin d'un corps, vous ne pouvez pas exister en tant qu'entité flottante ?

\- En effet. Et justement, j'ai senti la présence d'un être qui aurait du mourir depuis longtemps. »

Cette mention de Bragg surprit les aventuriers. L'intendant était certes toujours en vie par un miracle quelconque, mais c'était une carcasse tenant à peine sur ses jambes. Tous songèrent un instant qu'il était quand même pitoyable que la seule personne qu'ils avaient réussi à sauver était le premier à les avoir trahis. Ils tenaient là une certaine opportunité de carrière. Balthazar reprit la parole.

« Admettons que l'on vous donne Bragg. Vous nous rendriez Théo en état ? Sans séquelles ?

\- Pas plus qu'il n'en a déjà.

\- Et pour les morts-vivants ? Reprit Grunlek. Vous avez conscience qu'on ne peut pas vivre avec eux ? Sur la même terre ?

\- Je serai à l'image du monde. Et vous m'accepterez. Si le monde décide de prier la monde, je ne l'en empêcherai pas. Je ne vais pas investir votre monde plus qu'il ne m'accepte. Je n'avais pas moi-même prévu de venir dans votre monde, pour être sincère. C'est au moment où le chevalier Vlad et votre Théo ont manipulé des forces énergétiques interdites, quand ils ont plongé dans ce puits, que j'ai saisi et compris qu'il y avait une opportunité. Ensuite vos intendants, vos politiciens, ont utilisé le Codex et m'ont ramené. »

Les aventuriers, songeurs, se dirent alors que Bragg leur avaient peut-être cachés d'autres informations. Viktor partit de suite pour le rejoindre, laissant les autres seuls. Shin allait le suivre quand son regard fut attiré par les érudits, en train de communiquer à voix basse. Il plissa les yeux, méfiant. Il continua d'avancer, sur ses gardes, se préparant à avertir ses compagnons d'une possible attaque. En passant, son regard buta sur le cadavre de la prêtresse des Murmures.

Cadavre pas si mort, puisqu'elle bougeait toujours sa main, les yeux plissés. Shin en était sûr, elle rassemblait ses dernières forces pour commettre un acte désespéré. Il ne pouvait pas laisser passer ça. Dans un geste non-réfléchi, il banda son arc et tira une flèche qui s'encastra dans la tête de la prêtresse des Murmures. Les médecins l'entourant eurent un mouvement de recul, choqués. Les gardes se retournèrent vers Shin, qui pointa un homme au hasard, derrière lui. Un des garde se releva, et lui lança un regard haineux.

« Et vous voulez qu'on accepte ainsi la Mort ? Vous allez voir à quel point on va l'accepter. »


	24. Episode 23 : Messes basses

**Episode 23 : Messes Basses**

 _Par Juliabakura_

Après l'attaque décisive de Shin, en plein milieu du front de Soeur Maeda, ce qui lui avait valu la mort, les érudits qui étaient à ses côtés bondirent vers le demi-élémentaire. Shin prit de la hauteur, mais quelque chose sembla l'arrêter dans sa course. Grunlek et Shinddha remarquèrent immédiatement que l'érudit était en position défensive car il n'avait pas trés bien pris cette attaque de Shin. Il serrait les poings, les yeux rivés sur le demi-élémentaire. A voix basse, il prononça quelques mots alors que les morts vivants aux alentours rôdaient en silence.

"Etes-vous sûr de vous attaquer aux bonnes cibles ? Maître archer ?

\- En tout cas, celle là, j'en suis sûr, affirma Shin, insolent.

\- Nous ne sommes pas obligés de nous apprécier pour comprendre ce qui est en train de se jouer, demi-élémentaire.

\- Effectivement, dans ce cas, nous ne nous apprécions pas du tout. Mais effectivement, je me complaît dans un objectif plus grand, répliqua Shinddha toujours sur la méfiance, après le coup donné sur leur grande prêtresse, Maeda, devant lui."

Balthazar avait envie de mourir de rire, en se faisant la réflexion que le discours entre les deux êtres était un peu hors norme. Surtout qu'il venait de bien saucer leur patronne. Ou du moins, une collègue dans cette attaque, car ce dernier ne faisait pas parti de l'église des Murmures. Icy, qui était parti dans son coin faire ses petites affaires, fut rappelé par son maître. La petite invocation arriva à ses côtés avant de s'acharner sur le cadavre de sœur Maeda, dédaigneuse.

Viktor entendit du mouvement derrière lui, tandis que B.O.B était resté auprès de "Théo". Même s'il avait du mal avec cette manière de l'appeler. Il préféra le renommer "la Mort". Il essayait d'analyser la connexion que pouvait avoir cette dernière avec les squelettes et morts-vivants dans les environs. Ces derniers avaient forcément besoin du cercle pour être présent sur le cratère ou non, ils étaient donc vulnérables en cas de perte de signal. La Mort adressait un regard assez neutre envers B.O.B, ce qui l'intrigua davantage, malgré l'échange entre l'érudit et Shin non loin de lui. "Il" essayait de s'intéresser. L'entité fit quelques pas par curiosité afin de savoir ce qu'il se disait par là-bas. B.O.B était resté justement pour l'intercepter, puis il protesta :

"Hé !

\- Oui ? répliqua la Mort, de manière terriblement innocente.

\- Plus sérieusement, maintenant que nos amis sont partis, maintenant que nous ne sommes entourés que par les morts, VOS morts : quel est votre objectif réel ? Nous savons d'où vous venez. Nous savons tous les deux de quel monde vous venez.

\- Je vous l'ai dit maître mage, répondit "Théo". Je suis l'ordre naturel des choses. Et je vois, ma présence sur le long terme. Vous ne serez même pas concerné par tout ce qui pourrait se produire. Et je ne sais même pas si je changerai d'avis sur l'avenir de ce monde.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que VOUS allez faire qui m'intéresse. Ce que vous allez faire, vous l'avez exprimé. Restez ici, gérer la mort, prendre votre aise tout ça...

\- Exactement.

\- C'est ce qui va arriver à ce monde et ce à quoi vous vous préparez qui m'interroge."

L'entité pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté, curieuse.

"Entendez bien, maître mage : quand dans l'avenir, des personnes d'ambition viendront, plutôt des créatures millénaires, eh bien, à ce moment là, j'aimerai conserver mon autorité, mon indépendance et mon pouvoir. C'est pour cela que je veux m'installer dans ce monde. Et puis aussi parce qu'il est relativement délicieux. Vous devez comprendre ceci."

Brusquement, Viktor se rappela des aventures conté par les aventuriers. Leur histoire concernait l'élémentaire de l'eau que le reste du groupe avait rencontré. L'un d'eux avait prit possession de Shin. Il avait évoqué que les élémentaires allaient revenir. Etait-ce une sorte d'avant-garde ? "La Mort" savait-elle qu'ils allaient venir ? Venait-elle s'installer pour cette raison ? Un peu comme si une vague de tourisme allait débarquer et qu'elle était venue la veille pour l'éviter. Sauf que cette vague n'était pas gentille et douce comme une vague de touristes. Mais plutôt semblable au Ragnarok dans la mythologie nordique. C'était sans nul doute pour cette raison que B.O.B cherchait à avoir le plus d'informations possible, afin de savoir ce qui allait arriver chez eux et si possible, l'empêcher.

Pendant ce temps là, Shin et l'érudit continuaient de discuter :

"Archer. En effet, nous ne sommes pas obligés de nous apprécier. Mais une page de l'histoire est en train de s'écrire en ce moment même.

\- Et une page n'était pas en train de s'écrire avec les codex, quand nous étions venu en tant qu'allié et que vous nous avez rejeté ? répliqua sèchement Grunlek pour protéger son ami.

\- Il n'y a pas très longtemps de cela en plus, enchérit Shin.

\- Soeur Maeda, nous a fait comprendre, à juste titre, que cette hérésie allait, ou avait le potentiel de, tous nous anéantir. Et VOUS MEME ! Vous étiez ses alliés."

L'équipe comprit à ses mots que c'était Soeur Maeda qui avait orchestré le nécessaire pour les pièger. Il y avait deux grands problèmes actuellement : les élémentaires qui revenaient s'installer dans leur monde avant la grande invasion, soit disant "neutre", selon B.O.B, ou peut-être pour préparer le terrain pour les aider. Aucun d'entre eux ne pouvait le déterminer. Et de l'autre côté, il y avait leur alliés-pas-si-alliés-que-ça des Eglises.

Sur ces réflexions, le groupe continue leur avancée vers la tente de Bragg, Viktor en tête, attendant le reste du groupe pour expliquer son possible plan à ses camarades. La menace des morts était toujours bien présente dans les environs. Il se demandait aussi, si son imagination ne lui jouait pas des tours quand il remarqua qu'à chaque minute qui passait, une silhouette supplémentaire se détachait dans l'horizon. Les ténèbres débarquaient en masse sur ses terres natales et il était impuissant. De temps en temps, un mort-vivant sortait de sous terre. Combien étaient-ils désormais, dispersés dans la région ? L'énergie insuflée dans la terre continuait son oeuvre, inarrêtable.

Viktor se rendit compte que le mage n'était pas à leurs côtés. Le magiste aurait eu envie qu'il utilise son pouvoir mental, même si cela faisait appel à son démon intérieur. Mais il ignorait comment le lui dire d'aussi loin. Il ne pouvait pas hurler non plus cette information, même si l'envie le démanger.

Shin demanda à l'érudit de reculer :

"Ecoutez, nous avons le même but, mais j'aimerais que cette créature me croit comme votre allié. J'aimerai qu'on nous élaborions une stratégie. Et pour se faire, j'aimerais que l'on reste éloignés les uns des autres."

"La Mort", justement, s'intéressea et s'interrogea à leur échange. Elle pencha la tête, cherchant à comprendre l'objet de cet échange verbale, son attention précédemment acaparée par Balthazar.

Shin s'avança finalement vers Viktor, laissant l'érudit derrière lui. Grunlek lui emboita le pas. L'érudit opina du chef, cependant, on pouvait lire dans ses yeux un mélange de défiance et de résignation. Le pyromage fit le tour du cercle magique afin d'aller vers les différents prêtres et érudits. Avant d'entendre au loin Viktor hurlant :

"Balthazar ! Est-ce que vous pouvez venir, j'aurai besoin de vos connaissances !

\- Oui, je le peux. Après est-ce que je le veux..."

Il croisa son regard insistant.

"Ok, j'arrive."

Il se rendit auprès de ses alliés en prenant beaucoup de précautions pour ne pas marcher dans le cercle d'invocation. Icy continuait de surveiller les érudits, tandis que la mort s'engagea vers B.O.B, un sourire indescriptible sur le visage :

"Prenez tout votre temps. De toute façon, la patience fait partie de mes prérogatives."

"Théo" se mit en tailleur et posa ses mains paumes contre terre. Cette position le rendit un peu plus sympathique au yeux du demi-diable.

"Balthazar ? Vous pouvez activer votre connexion mentale magique ? demanda Viktor avant de croiser le regard froid du mage.

\- Oui, bien sur. Je pourrais activer mon sort de connexion mentale magique. Qui pourrait être un sort que les autres pouvait ignorer que je possédais et révélant ainsi un atout principal du groupe A DES ENNEMIS POTENTIELS.

\- TAISEZ VOUS ! hurla Shin pour les interrompre, en se massant les tempes, afin de couvrir leur discussion.

\- Très bien. Pouvez vous le faire ? continua Viktor sans être choqué.

\- C'est pas comme si on avait dit que tu avais un démon à l'intérieur, murmura Grunlek.

\- Oui, oui. Mais ça fait toujours étrange quand c'est l'inquisiteur de la lumière qui demande d'activer mon pouvoir hérétique pour faire une hérésie au sein de son propre cerveau, soupira Balthazar.

\- Oui, mais tu sais très bien qu'il voit l'hérésie là où ça l'arrange.

\- Je vous emmerde, répliqua Viktor qui avait tout entendu de leur discussion."

Poliment et gentiment, Balthazar lui répondit à voix haute :

"Ce ne sera pas nécessaire. Nous pouvons nous retirer dans la tente. Elle ne nous écoutera pas.

\- Alors allons-y. Allons dans la tente, car j'ai plusieurs plans à vous proposer."

Avant cela, le magister se tourna vers l'un des érudits et cria :

"BILLY ! Venez ici !"

L'homme s'approcha sans aucun rechignement. Viktor, Grunlek, Shin, B.O.B et Jean Michel Billy entrèrent dans la tente. Le premier arrivé, l'inquisiteur, eut le sang glacé par la vision qui se présenta devant lui. Il vit un garde, des victuailles, à sa droite sur une table avec pas mal de matériel principalement des parchemins, des livres, des ouvrages. Au centre, un brasero incandescent brûlait d'une flamme terne. Et derrière celui-ci, allongé au milieu des coussins, se trouvait Bragg. Ce n'était pas de retrouver l'intendant qui choquait le magister, mais plutôt les machines auquel il était branché, sûrement de technologie naine. Des gemmes qu'il n'arrivait pas à reconnaitre courraient le long des outils, sans doute interdites ou expérimentales. Les tuyaux qui émanaient de la machine courraient sur le sol et rentraient sous les plis des vêtements de Bragg avec un petit bruit de succion.

A côté des machines se trouvait un Nain dont les dernières phalanges semblaient en métal. Viktor constata également que ce métal recouvrait ses paumettes et l'arrière de son crâne. Il était en train de trafiquer la machine en chantonnant, pas le moins du monde perturbé par l'apocalypse se déroulant à l'extérieur. Voyant cela, Grunlek s'intéressa plus en particulier à cette technologie, tandis que B.O.B s'étonnait de voir un autre nain dans cette partie du Cratère. C'était la première fois qu'il en voyait un autre que Grunlek.

"Il y a plus de mages que de nains, répliqua l'ingénieur, répondant à sa question silencieuse."

Grunlek sembla reconnaître les machines. Elles n'étaient pas spécialement avancées, mais assez élaborées tout de même, voir assez visionnaires. Le nain semblait faire partir d'une classe de scientifiques qui expérimentait des choses et qui avait une fascination pour les gemmes. La raison pour laquelle ce nain se trouvait dans ces lieux était un mystère total. Grunlek examina le nain pour chercher une origine autre que celle d'un simple scientifique mercenaire. Pendant que l'ingénieur était en train d'analyser le nain. Le magister demanda :

"On a toujours la gemme explosive de Shin ?"

Shin montra la gemme, pour toute réponse.

"Dans tous les cas, on ne peut pas s'allier avec la "Mort" machin, mes couilles d'élémentaire de mort. Ce n'est pas possible, s'indigna Viktor.

\- Mais réfléchissons ! Qu'elles sont nos objectifs ? Nos vrais objectifs ? réclama Shin.

\- Nos vrais objectifs sont de récupérer les parchemins codex des intendants, acquiesça Viktor qui était d'accord avec le reste de l'équipe.

\- Qui permet d'invoquer des créatures, comme Jean Louis qui est à l'extérieur, continua Shin.

\- C'est ça. Mais pourquoi ? C'est trop gentil. Il les veut pour lui. Donc, il va peut être nous aider à les récupérer et après il va nous abattre une fois qu'on aura le dos tourné, enchérit le magister

\- Pour l'instant il veut juste un nouveau corps, corrigea Shinddha.

\- Il veut juste la paix, ajouta Balthazar.

\- Bah alors... Pourquoi il vient pas le chercher ? La tente est à dix mètres. Pourquoi il ne va pas le chercher tout seul ? argumenta l'homme de lumière.

\- Ca je ne sais pas, se questionna le demi-élémentaire.

\- Peut-être parce qu'il a besoin de l'accord du nouveau corps. Et qu'il aurait besoin pour se faire, qu'on le convainque, hypothétisa Balthazar.

\- Il a eu l'accord de Théo ? grogna Shin.

\- Non. Non, Théo il est revenu avec, réagit le demi-diable."

Le mage poussa un soupir las.

"Après, il nous a juste proposé Bragg parce que l'on veut récupérer Théo ! répliqua Grunlek. Si on ne lui avait pas demandé de récupérer Théo, il n'aurait peut-être rien demandé.

\- C'est une certitude qu'il veut juste déclarer une indépendance et que pour cela, il a besoin de la paix. Parce que pour le moment il n'est pas assez fort pour repousser à lui tout seul, une invasion ou une attaque compléte de toutes les églises. C'est pour ça qu'il négocie. C'est parce qu'il a peur de quelque chose, ajusta B.O.B.

\- Et pourquoi on cherche absolument a être allié avec des personnes qui nous rejettent ? Alors que quand quelqu'un veut nous accepter et s'allier avec nous, on cherche à en faire notre ennemi ? questionna Grunlek."

Viktor manqua de s'étouffer devant l'absurdité de cette requête.

"Mais parce que l'on ne va pas s'allier avec le pire dictateur du monde parce qu'il t'offre un croissant enfin ! rétorqua Viktor.

\- Et en quoi le pire dictateur du monde, c'est la Mort ? s'étonna Grunlek.

\- Je m'insurge, répliqua B.O.B.

\- Bah oui, en tant que demi-élémentaire, j'irai naturellement plus faire une alliance avec lui, qu'avec ceux qui vont m'en foutre dans le bide ! ajouta Shinddha.

\- Ce n'est pas le Mal ! C'est la Mort, expliqua le nain.

\- Mais, c'est hérétique ! pinailla Viktor."

Shinddha et Balthazar se mirent à rire devant cet argumentaire de grande qualité.

"Et B.O.B ? C'est pas un demi-diable ? sourit Shinddha.

\- Salut ! ria B.O.B en levant la main. Merci.

\- Oui, mais lui je verrai ça plus tard, enchaîna Viktor peu effrayé.

\- Tu vois, ça, par terre, qui sont brisés en mille morceaux... Ce sont mes sentiments, ajouta B.O.B, faussement vexé.

\- Eh bien lui aussi tu verra ça plus tard, contesta Grunlek. Ca peut être un allié potentiel.

\- Mais il est dangereux. Il peut invoquer des zombies à volonté ! s'énerva Viktor. Il peut raser le monde !

\- Non ! objecta B.O.B. Il y a une limite énergétique et de contrôle. Il a l'arrogance de s'appeler la MORT. Mais il n'est pas la MORT en général. Sinon, il n'aurait pas besoin d'un putain de seau runique au sol, pour contrôler les vingt-neuf zombies qu'il y a autour. Et pas plus. Il a aussi besoin de temps et de cadavres. S'il a été invoqué ici, il est bannissable aussi ici. C'est pour ça qu'il est prêt à s'allier avec nous pour qu'on aille récupérer les Codex. Le trucs, c'est que dans les Codex, il y a peut-être le moyen, de trouver le moyen de le révoquer. C'est ça qui est important et qui est intéressant. Alors que si on se bat contre lui maintenant, que se passe-t-il ? On meurt potentiellement et on fait grossir ses rangs. Ou alors on utilise UN MIRACLE DIGNE DES PALADINS DE LA LUMIERE ! On gagne. Et dans ce cas là, on se retrouve seuls, face à Mirages et avec le même problème que précédement, encore plus faibles qu'avant et encore moins en mesure de récupérer les Codex."

Un long silence suivit sa tirade. Les aventuriers semblaient réfléchir.

"Par ailleurs, si on se bat contre lui actuellement, on détruit également le corps de Théo, argumenta Shin. Comment on fait pour le faire revenir ?

\- Et même si on vainct la Mort... Vous croyez que les églises vont gentimment dire : vous nous avez débarasser de la Mort. C'est pas grave que... commença Grunlek.

\- ...Que vous nous ayez débarraser de Maeda ? ajoutèrent en choeur Shin, Bob et Grunlek.

\- Vous allez me laisser parler espèce d'enculés ! objecta Viktor de nouveau, sur les nerfs. Les églises, elles nous chient dessus parce qu'elles croient qu'on est nul à chier. Alors si on arrive à battre une menace qu'elles mêmes n'arriverait pas à battre, elles ne reconnaitront que notre puissance."

Le magister s'aperçut à leur tête que son argument n'avait pas vraiment fait mouche.

"C'est qu'une spéculation. Tu n'en est même pas sûr, murmura Shin.

\- Bah oui, mais pas plus que la Mort qui serait sympa !

\- Elles vont pas reconnaître notre puissance ! Elles vont reconnaître notre dangerosité ! rectifia B.O.B. Et s'allier pour tous nous buter. Là où avant, elle nous chassait de manière individuelle. Là maintenant elles vont toutes se dire : "Bon ces quatre mecs, il faut vraiment qu'on les fassent crever". Et elles vont vraiment balancer tout ce qu'elles ont dans notre gueule. Et je tiens à te rappeler, à ta bonne mémoire Viktor, ce qui est arrivé à Théo quand il a du se battre contre les avatars et les derniers maîtres de l'air. Il s'est fait atomisé. K.O ! KAPUT ! SCHNELLL ! RIEN ! NADA ! QUE POUIC !"

\- Et la Mort au moins, elle nous aime bien. Elle tient en haute estime les aventuriers aussi, ajouta Shinddha. Là je vais jouer là dessus."

Viktor se passa une main sur le visage, fatigué par cette querelle inutile.

"Non, mais arrêtez ! contesta Viktor. Arrêtez de lécher les pompes d'un truc qui va nous tuer. C'est incroyable !

\- Non ! Il va pas nous tuer ! Il va attendre qu'on meurt. Ce n'est pas pareil, objecta B.O.B. On aura le temps d'agir d'ici là.

\- Moi, je dis qu'on se sert de Bragg, s'entêta Viktor en l'ignorant copieusement. Il a forcément peur de quelque chose. Il aurait besoin de quelque chose. Sinon, le corps de Bragg, il aurait fait 50 métres et il aurait très bien pu le prendre tout seul. Donc il a peur de quelque chose. Il faut qu'on trouve pourquoi. Il faut qu'on trouve sa faiblesse. Parce que là il y a un mec qui dit : "J'ai tous les pouvoirs, mais est-ce que vous pourriez m'apporter ce vase qui est là bas, parce que je ne peux pas y aller tout seul. Bah oui allons-y, parce que je pense que vous êtes sympa."

\- Dans quelle situation, on a quelque chose a y gagner ? proposa Grunlek. Pour moi, la seule situation dans laquelle on a quelque chose a y gagner, c'est en s'alliant avec la mort, ce qu'approuva immédiatement vigoureusement Shin et B.O.B de la tête.

\- Ca peut être une alliance temporaire, proposa le demi-élémentaire, conscient de l'effort titanesque qu'ils demandaient au Magister."

Toute cette discussion avait duré un bon moment, à voix basse dans la tente, sous les yeux d'un érudit, d'un nain Ingénieur et d'un Bragg mourant.

"Je suis sur qu'en s'unissant avec les autres églises on peut réussir à le battre, s'entêta Viktor.

\- Et après les églises vont nous défoncer, rectifia Grunlek.

\- Tu n'en sais rien ! objecta le paladin. Pas plus que tu ne dis que la Mort sera sympa.

\- Mais dans quel univers, on tue un grand ponte de l'église et il nous disent : "Oh ! C'est cool. C'est pas grave. C'est pas grave.", surjoua Grunlek.

\- Moi, j'suis cramé ! ajouta Shinddha. Mais toi Viktor, tu as peut être encore une carte à jouer. Car tu es censé représenter l'Eglise de la Lumière.

\- Jusqu'au moment où Théo a balancé un éclair sur Maeda et... rappela Grunlek.

\- Cependant, Viktor, je suis tout ouï pour t'entendre encore une fois argumenter pour tenter de me rejoindre, pourquoi MOI, je devrais rejoindre la camp de n'importe quelle église ? questionna le demi-diable.

\- Je finis d'expliquer mon plan, recommença Viktor. On a une gemme explosive. Il a besoin du corps de Bragg. Il s'attend à ce qu'on lui obéisse, parce qu'on a toutes les raisons de lui obéir, parce qu'on a peur de se faire défoncer par les églises après.

\- C'est exactement le cas, acquiesça B.O.B. A 100 % exact, on y arrive enfin."

Le visage de Viktor se métamorphosa, un sourire carnassier apparut sur son visage.

"On charge le corps de Bragg avec une gemme. Une fois qu'il a pris son âme, puisqu'il a besoin d'un support, dans le corps de Bragg, on fait exploser le corps de Bragg. Sans corps, il ne pourra pas vivre, argumenta Viktor.

\- Et a quel moment, on sauve Théo là dedans ? questionna B.O.B.

\- Bah, il va devoir transférer son âme dans le corps de...

\- Oui, et le corps de Théo se trouvera où par rapport au corps de Bragg quand on devra faire péter son corps rapidement avant qu'il ne s'installe définitivement dedans ? continua le demi-diable.

\- Je peux mettre un bouclier sur Théo avec un sort ?

\- Capable de supporter la déflagration d'une gemme de pouvoir mal-exploitée ? La dernière fois qu'on avait des gemmes de pouvoirs explosives, c'était des billes et cela a nucléarisé une clairière. Ouais tu n'étais pas là, mais, ça a nucléarisé une zone entière en n'en jetant que dix. Là t'as un machin qui a la taille de mon poing ! C'est le pâté de maison qui part ! s'agaça B.O.B. C'est vrai que ton plan est propre. Mais il faut enlever toute idée de volonté de sauvetage de Théo et toute autopréservation qui va avec."

Cette idée ne plu pas beaucoup à Grunlek et Shinddha. Abandonner Théo ? Après tout le mal qu'ils avaient eu pour le récupérer ?

"Ou alors on rentre dans le tas ! enchaina Viktor.

\- Comment ? L'église ? Les intendants ? La Mort ? lista Grunlek visiblement dépassé par cette idée.

\- Non ! Les églises, elles vont très bien comprendre qu'elles n'ont pas le choix... Si elles s'enfuient, elles vont toutes crever les unes après les autres. On sort, on fait un beau discours, on réunit tout le monde et on tape la mort ! résuma Viktor. Moi je reviens sur mon premier plan. On laisse la Mort prendre le corps de Bragg. Et puis... "

Un long silence plana faisant sourire l'ensemble du groupe.

"Et puis après vous partez avec Théo et je me fait péter et puis voilà !"


	25. Episode 24 : L'ultimatum

_Dédicace aux doigts de Mastroyal décédés sur la rédaction de cet épisode d'1h20 eheh._

 **Épisode 24 : L'Ultimatum**

 _Par Mastroyal_

Un silence de mort pesa après la proposition de Viktor, qui était de placer leur gemme de pouvoir sur le corps mourant de l'Intendant Bragg et de la faire exploser, sitôt que la Mort en personne en aurait pris le contrôle. Alors que l'Érudit à côté d'eux se contentait de se frotter le menton en plissant les yeux et de sourire sans piper mot, Grunlek prit la parole :

« Personnellement Viktor, je ne peux pas te suivre sur ce coup-là, mais je comprends pourquoi tu dois le faire. Je comprends pourquoi tu vois tout ça comme une hérésie, mais personnellement, je crois que c'est une erreur. Donc, si c'est ton plan, je ne t'en empêcherais pas, par respect pour toi. Mais… Mais non, je ne suis pas en accord avec.

\- Pour moi, répliqua Viktor, vous allez le regretter plus tard. Je suis un vieil homme, je suis sage… Et tout ça. Mais vraiment, vous allez regretter plus tard quand vous verrez que vous donnez plus de puissance à une menace qui sera encore plus grande que les Églises, que les Intendants, que Maeda, que tout ça…

\- Sauf si ton plan réussit, intervint B.O.B. Bon, tu seras plus là pour le savoir mais dans l'absolu…

\- Sauf si mon plan A réussit ! coupa Viktor, sûr de lui.

\- Et c'est pour ça que moi, reprit B.O.B., personnellement, je suis prêt à t'aider. Pas de manière directe, cependant, tu m'en excuseras. Mais je suis prêt à t'aider parce que je pense sincèrement que, comme tu le dis, l'issue ne peut en être que bénéfique. Soit ton plan réussit, et dans ce cas-là, "Game Over", c'est la victoire, t'es content, tu vas rejoindre ton Dieu de la Lumière et tu pourras avoir une petite promotion, une salle à manger, peut-être un T3… Pas de vierges, par contre, il y en a plus… Des vierges, mais mal, pleins… Soit ça échoue, et dans ce cas-là, moi, je m'en suis lavé les mains, tout comme notre ami Grunlek, tout comme Shin à côté ou autre… Et dans ce cas-là, on pourra quand même continuer à appliquer notre partie du plan qui consiste quand même à purifier toutes ces terres de… de toutes ces saloperies de conflits, que ce soit les Codex, que ce soit les Demis-Élémentaires ou autre… »

Conscient de ce qu'il venait de dire, B.O.B. se tourna vers Shin, et ajouta :

« Moi perso, je suis cool avec les Demis-Élémentaires… Pour le coup, je n'ai pas très bien le choix… Mais les Élémentaires purs me posent de vrais problèmes (je vais être sincère) dans l'équilibre de ce monde. Ils font un peu n'importe quoi.

\- Mais oui, approuva Shin. Ils sont complètement instables.

\- Pour moi, déclara Viktor, il est démesurément puissant… C'est comme donner la bombe atomique à un fou…

\- Écoute, répliqua Shin sans demander ce que pouvait être ce que Viktor appelait la "bombe atomique", je ne suis pas d'accord avec toi. Je suis complètement en désaccord, je partage plutôt l'avis de Grunlek à ce niveau-là, mais je respecte ton choix, et si tu le fais pour Théo — car j'imagine que ce doit être pour Théo, quand même — tu vas accomplir ton vœu jusqu'au bout… Je te la donne, je te la confie…

\- Déjà, arrêtez de croire que je vais mourir ! l'interrompit sèchement Viktor. J'ai un plan A qui dit dedans que je ne meurs pas…

\- Mais tu ne l'as pas expliqué, fit remarquer Shin.

\- Attends Shin… intervint B.O.B. Est-ce que tu veux bien me la prêter d'abord ?

\- Euh… Ouais, répondit Viktor. Mais dis-moi pourquoi d'abord.

\- Nan mais allez… répliqua B.O.B. Fais-moi confiance 5 minutes… Je sais que je suis une hérésie ambulante, mais… Quand est-ce que je t'ai trahi ?

\- Mais c'est peut-être incompatible avec mon plan, insista Viktor. Donc, j'ai le droit de savoir. »

B.O.B. réfléchit quelques instants, le menton en l'air. Puis, il poussa un profond soupir et déclara :

« J'aimerais utiliser mon pouvoir pour surcharger la gemme, histoire de la rendre instable et augmenter son rayon et sa puissance d'explosion…

\- Mais il ne nous a pas expliqué son plan, encore une fois… commença Shin.

\- Quitte à passer un peu dans le camp démoniaque, poursuivit B.O.B. sans prêter attention au Demi-Élémentaire, histoire de faire en sorte que, au lieu de raser le pâté de maisons, ça rase la région.

\- Oui, mais… Si on est dans la région, NOUS ? objecta Shin.

\- Bah, il faudra courir mon grand… décréta B.O.B. Après, c'est une stratégie. »

Et sans ajouter un mot, il posa ses mains sur la gemme. Ses yeux devinrent alors uniformément rouges, une sorte d'énergie démoniaque passa au travers de son corps, puis de ses bras, avant d'arriver à la gemme qui passa d'un violet éclatant à un rouge menaçant.

« Bien ! conclut Viktor. Maintenant, on va relever Bragg pour commencer…

\- Attends, l'interrompit Grunlek, il y a un petit détail… On a pas du tout parlé à Bragg depuis le début.

\- Oui, c'est vrai, effectivement… renchérit Shin pour faire un peu le pitre.

\- Bah non… Sérieusement, insista Grunlek, il a peut-être des informations sur la Mort. Peut-être qu'il a un avis à donner.

\- Grunlek, intervint B.O.B., depuis le début, tu as largement été le plus raisonnable d'entre nous tous. Est-ce que tu veux bien aller parler à Grab… À Bragg pour lui expliquer la situation et faire en sorte que si jamais, il accepte de sacrifier son corps (garde cet objectif en tête), on pourra récupérer Théo… clean !

\- Moi, Bragg, j'ai un peu un contentieux avec… confessa Grunlek en désignant l'ingénieur qui veillait sur Bragg. Je préfère parler au nain, essayer de savoir si on peut apprendre des choses intéressantes, sur l'état de Bragg ou sur les gemmes… pour détourner son attention… Et quelqu'un ira parler à Bragg.

\- Je vais aller parler à Bragg, proposa Viktor. »

Grunlek s'avança vers le nain-érudit. Arrivé de lui, celui-ci se retourna et se mit à sourire :

« Ah… Donc, c'était bien vrai. C'est bel et bien ce que j'imaginais, hein ? Membre de la famille royale si éloigné de son bercail.

\- À quoi est-ce que vous avez reconnu ça ? interrogea Grunlek.

\- Les rumeurs courent vite, maître nain, répondit l'ingénieur en souriant de plus belle. »

Viktor profita du fait que l'attention de l'ingénieur était détournée pour s'approcher de Bragg. Celui-ci, allongé sur un matelas de fortune, ouvrit à peine les yeux en entendant les bruits de pas se rapprocher de lui, et marmonna d'une voix faible :

« Vous… Contemplez la science… Contemplez les… Le savoir… Contemplez l'ambition de l'homme… »

Chaque mot, chaque syllabe prononcée, lui coûtait un douloureux effort. Viktor se pencha vers lui et murmura :

« Comment ça va ? Vous en avez assez de souffrir ?

\- Je… J'en ai assez de constater… Que l'ambition démesurée des uns et des autres… Va nous amener tous à notre perte… répondit l'ex-intendant.

\- Ah… Je vous propose d'en finir. Ça vous dit ? demanda Viktor d'un ton assez alarmant.

\- Qu… Quoi ? Là… Maintenant ?

\- Est-ce que vous avez toujours rêvé d'être un héros, et d'avoir une statue ?

\- N… Non… Pourquoi ? Venez-en au fait… Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Quel était ce brouhaha à l'extérieur ?

\- J'ai besoin de votre mort, en fait, continua Viktor d'une voix encore moins apaisante.

\- Apparemment, bon nombre de personnes en ont besoin, mais personne n'y parvient.

\- Ah ben justement… C'est le moment, c'est l'heure. Est-ce que vous êtes prêt à m'aider ?

\- Expliquez-moi d'abord… insista Bragg. »

Viktor lui expliqua alors la situation à l'extérieur. Que la Mort en personne avait pris possession du corps de Théo, qu'ils avaient un plan pour se débarrasser d'elle, que, pour cela, ils avaient besoin de son aide, et s'il était prêt à mourir et si oui, comment.

« Si possible… En ayant servi à quelque chose…

\- Ah… Mais justement, ça tombe bien. »

Viktor commença à débrancher Bragg de l'appareil qui était connecté à lui, mais le nain-érudit le remarqua et s'exclama :

« Hé ! Non ! Ho ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?! Je le maintiens en vie ! C'est ma mission, ici !

\- Oui, je suis docteur… répondit Viktor d'un air impertinent.

\- Non ! Holà ! Sir Grunlek ?!

\- Laissez-nous faire, répondit Grunlek avec calme, les enjeux sont très importants.

\- Bragg, dites à votre nain que vous voulez partir, conseilla Viktor.

\- C'est… C'est ce que je lui dis… C'est ce que je lui ai dit… Encore et encore… répondit l'enfant de la nuit. »

B.O.B., devant le refus du nain ingénieur de céder, s'avança vers lui. Au passage, il adressa ces mots à Von Krayn :

« Putain, t'es noble, toi ? Tu nous as rien dit…

\- C'était il y a longtemps, c'était une autre époque… répondit Grunlek d'un air gêné.

\- Dans tous les cas, Maître nain, reprit B.O.B. en s'adressant à l'ingénieur, laissez-le partir. L'entendement est complètement dépassé sur ce coup-là.

\- J'ai bien compris, mage, qu'il y a des enjeux qui nous dépassent tous, répondit le nain. Mais moi, j'ai une mission et j'ai une charge ! Et cette charge pour laquelle j'ai été appelé est de maintenir en vie ce pauvre bougre ! Si maintenant, vous me barrez la route, je serais contraint moi-même de…

\- S'il vous plaît, intervint Shin, qu'est-ce qu'on vous a promis en l'échange de ce service ?

\- Bah, du fric… répondit B.O.B.

\- Dans ce cas, on peut lui filer une pièce… commença Shin

\- Mais non, mais c'est son honneur, aussi, ajouta B.O.B.

\- Roh, mais qu'il ne fasse pas chier… rouspéta le demi-élémentaire.

\- Est-ce que vous avez une idée de ce qui se passe à l'extérieur de la tente ? interrogea Grunlek pour couper court au débat qui s'annonçait.

\- Bah, j'ai entendu que ça se bousculait un peu, mais… répondit l'ingénieur.

\- Allez jeter un œil, conseilla Grunlek. Quelques secondes. Sortez de la tente et regardez. »

Le nain se laissa alors convaincre. Il se dirigea vers l'entrée de la tente, passa la tête à l'extérieur quelques secondes, puis la rentra, se tourna vers les Aventuriers, et déclara :

« Ok, c'est bon, allez-y... »

En passant à côté de Shin, le nain-érudit murmura :

« Au fait, pour l'histoire de la récompense…

\- Ça tombe bien, on n'a pas un rond ! l'interrompit Shin d'un air cassant et moqueur.

\- Rassurez-vous, intervint B.O.B. en posant sa main sur l'épaule de l'ingénieur. Si jamais cette opération réussit, il sera sauvé et vous n'aurez pas échoué.

\- Juste… Confirmez-moi ça, demanda l'érudit. C'est vraiment sale, ce qui se passe dehors ?

\- Oui, répondit le pyromage. Oui, là par contre, oui. Par contre, je reconfirme que si ça réussit, il sera bel et bien sauvé. »

Puis, constatant l'absence de réponse de son interlocuteur, il ajouta :

« Vous voyez bien que vivre ou mourir ne veut pas dire grand-chose, dehors, à l'heure qu'il est.

\- Disons que… bafouilla le nain. Oui… Enfin… Je vous demande qu'un seul service en échange ! Qu'un seul ! Je ne m'opposerais pas à vous.

\- On vous écoute, répliqua B.O.B.

\- Je voudrais quelques… spécimens, de ce qu'il y a dehors.

\- On peut vous présenter auprès de la personne qui peut vous les procurer, si vous voulez… proposa Grunlek.

\- Oui, tout-à-fait, intervint B.O.B. Je ne sais pas si vous pourrez vous procurer un spécimen mort à proprement parler, vu qu'ils n'ont pas l'air d'être trop gêné par cet état…

\- Si je pourrais avoir quelques-unes de ces créatures hérétiques… l'interrompit le nain.

\- Cependant, poursuivit le demi-diable, si vous nous accompagnez, je peux vous garantir que vous aurez l'occasion de les étudier de beaucoup plus près, sans sous-entendu malsain. »

Un nouveau silence suivit ces paroles pendant lequel l'érudit prit le temps de la réflexion. Puis, il déclara en soupirant :

« Non. Je préférerais que… Voilà, si vous pouvez m'en procurer quelques-unes de ces créatures.

\- Elles ne nous appartiennent pas… commença Grunlek.

\- Ah, on verra ! intervint brutalement Viktor. Putain, allez !

\- Vas-y, débranche-le… soupira B.O.B. »

Viktor acheva de débrancher Bragg, l'aida à se relever, et sortit de la tente en même temps que ses trois compères (bien qu'il était difficile de déterminer le degré des liens entre Viktor et le reste des Aventuriers).

En sortant de la tente, les Aventuriers virent, mais sans surprise, Sœur Maeda, la prêtresse de l'église des Murmures, terrassée par Théo et achevée par Shin, se relever. Bien qu'étant décédée, la présence de la Mort en personne lui a permis de revenir sous la forme d'une marionnette mue par la volonté de celle qui habitait désormais le corps de Théo.

L'érudit qui les suivait sans expression de sympathie, mais en marchant comme s'il avait toujours voyagé avec eux, observait les morts-vivants qui l'entouraient avec un intérêt de professionnel.

Viktor s'avança vers le corps de son ancien disciple, habité aujourd'hui par la Mort elle-même, tout en soutenant Bragg qui marchait à côté de lui. En passant devant la tente qui servait de remise, il porta deux doigts à sa bouche et se mit à siffler pour appeler Lumière, le cheval de Théo. Celui-ci avança, malgré les zombies qui patrouillaient la zone, essentiellement grâce au fait qu'il s'agit d'un cheval de guerre et qu'il ne craint donc pas les combats. Autrement, il aurait déjà pris les sabots à son cou.

De son côté, B.O.B. entraîna le nain-érudit (qui répondait sous le nom de Maître Thyolan) vers le squelette le plus proche afin de lui permettre de l'examiner plus en détails.

Enfin, le Magister arriva face à la Mort. Il lui montra le corps de Bragg et déclara :

« Voilà le corps de Bragg… Prenez-en possession et rendez-nous Théo.

\- Très bien, répliqua la Mort. C'est ce que je vais faire.

\- Avant, j'ai une petite demande, si ça ne vous dérange pas, intervint Grunlek. Bragg était sous la responsabilité de Thyolan que vous pouvez voir derrière nous. Et donc, Thyolan a accepté de nous remettre Bragg, mais il aimerait, si vous êtes d'accord, pouvoir étudier certains spécimens, certains morts-vivants.

\- Oh, mais ça me ferait plaisir, il n'y a aucun problème, susurra la Mort d'une voix douce. Enfin… rectifia-t-elle. Non, ça ne me ferait pas spécialement plaisir, ce sont quand même des créatures sous ma responsabilité mais j'aimerais qu'il ait un minimum de respect envers elles. Je veux bien en confier quelques-unes.

\- Est-ce que ça vous convient, Thyolan ? demanda Grunlek en se retournant.

\- Oui ! s'exclama celui-ci, sachant que son tempérament, bien qu'effrayé devant quelque chose de pas naturel, était en même temps ravi de pouvoir étudier quelque chose de nouveau. »

Viktor déposa alors le corps de Bragg à terre en lui murmurant à l'oreille : « Faites-moi confiance. » puis, il éleva la voix et dit à la Mort : « Allez-y ! Rendez-nous le corps de Théo, maintenant. ». La Mort jeta un regard au corps de Bragg étendu à ses pieds, puis releva la tête vers le Magister, et déclara :

« J'aimerais vous parler seul-à-seul, Viktor.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda celui-ci, un peu bêtement.

\- Bah, venez… Il faut que je vous parle. C'est au sujet de l'un de vos amis.

\- D'accord, mais faites vite… dit Viktor en s'approchant. Je n'ai pas beaucoup envie de parler à une hérésie comme vous. »

Soudain, le visage du Magister se mit à blêmir et il recula d'un pas ! D'une manche du corps de Théo, une lame venait de surgir ! Par réflexe, il essaya de lui asséner un coup de bâton mais manqua son coup et ne put esquiver cette étrange lame qui lui rentra dans le corps et le lacéra de bas en haut, sous le regard horrifié des autres Aventuriers.

« Ah… fit la Mort en retirant sa lame. On dirait que vous êtes condamné. C'est juste, mon cher ami, un petit gage de mon immortalité sur ce monde. Si tout se passe comme prévu, si vous respectez votre parole, je m'assurerai à faire en sorte que votre ami Viktor revienne à lui avec tous ses esprits. Par contre, ajouta-t-elle d'un ton menaçant, si vous essayez de m'avoir, j'emmènerai Viktor avec moi. N'essayez pas de m'entourlouper. »

Sur ces mots, elle se pencha vers le corps de Bragg. Une énergie émana de ses mains, de ses yeux, de sa bouche… Des formes translucides quittèrent le corps de Théo et commencèrent à entrer dans le corps de l'enfant des Ténèbres, l'intendant Bragg. Le souffle de ce dernier commença à s'amenuiser, à s'affaiblir, jusqu'à se taire complètement. Le corps de Théo tomba au sol, visiblement inconscient tandis qu'au même moment, celui de Bragg ouvrit les yeux et prit une profonde inspiration.

Grunlek et B.O.B. se précipitèrent sur le corps de Théo et le chargèrent sur Lumière. Viktor leva la main et mit une claque sur le derrière du cheval qui fila droit devant lui, loin de ces lieux. La Mort, qui avait pris possession du corps de Bragg, se releva, regarda Viktor et murmura :

« Ah… Je vois que ce n'est pas exactement ce qui était prévu… »

La Mort regarda attentivement Viktor de bas en haut, comme si elle regardait des vêtements.

Vexé par cet affront et souffrant de sa blessure, le Magister sortit la gemme de pouvoir grosse comme un poing, la leva bien haut et clama en s'adressant aux représentants des Églises rassemblés :

« On va tous crever ! Alors maintenant, vous n'avez pas le choix et vous vous battez avec nous ! »

En voyant la gemme dans la main de Viktor, la Mort serra les poings et des dizaines de mains se mirent à sortir du sol. Pris de surprise et de terreur, les Érudits et les membres des Églises ne bougèrent pas pendant quelques secondes, puis, une voix perçante qu'on devait entendre dans toute la région se fit entendre, une voix qu'on reconnut comme celle d'Arcana :

« Mais faites quelque chose, bon sang ! »

Les Érudits, soudain réveillés, se regardèrent les uns les autres, et commencèrent à invoquer des pouvoirs en catastrophe.

Grunlek, Shin et B.O.B. se regardèrent, dépités. Visiblement, Viktor avait l'intention de les manipuler tous les trois pour qu'ils se battent tous ensemble avec les Églises, ce qui n'était absolument pas prévu à la base. Ils se rassemblèrent tous ensemble et commencèrent à parler entre eux :

« Personnellement, je me sens partagé entre assommer Viktor ou… commença Grunlek.

\- … rentrer dans le lard de la Mort directement, compléta Shin. Ah, il est con, ce Viktor. Que des problèmes, depuis qu'il a rejoint notre groupe. Que des embrouilles.

\- Non mais, il prend une décision à notre place, déclara Grunlek, il prend une décision qui va à l'encontre de ce que nous, on pensait. On était d'accord de le laisser faire son plan, et là, il nous oblige. Et c'est encore une réaction typique des Églises et moi, je n'aime pas ça.

\- Apparemment, soupira B.O.B., vu que tout le monde est parti en sucette, moi, je vais vous dire le fond de ma pensée. J'en ai marre qu'on nous demande du respect. J'en ai marre qu'on nous demande des conditions sur tout et n'importe quoi. J'en ai marre que rien ne soit absolument simple. J'en ai marre qu'on nous voit comme des moins que rien. J'en ai marre qu'on nous voit comme des monstres ! (Sa voix s'enflait plus en un cri à chaque phrase). J'en ai marre qu'on nous voit toujours comme des ennemis ! J'en ai marre que même nos alliés décident de suriner nos potes pour être sûrs qu'on soit vraiment leurs alliés ! J'en ai absolument marre de tout ça ! Alors, je vous préviens, à la fin de cette discussion, je vais demander à l'autre ce qu'il veut en échange de lui laisser le mode automatique complet et en échange de quoi, il vous épargnera vous quatre, mais c'est tout. Le reste, ce pays, je le rase.

\- Moi, ça me paraît bien, dit Grunlek sans état d'âme. »

Quelque chose s'était produit pendant leur conciliabule. Grunlek le sentait, une sorte de déflagration sourde se produisait à la surface du sol. Seulement, ce n'était pas à cause de ces dizaines de mains qui, petit-à-petit, aidait leurs corps à se hisser à la surface grâce à l'invocation de la Mort en personne, mais cela était plutôt dû aux paroles que B.O.B. avait prononcées. En se tournant vers lui, Grunlek vit avec une certaine appréhension que ses yeux commençaient à devenir uniformément rouges.

« Bon… soupira le Golem. Reste à espérer qu'on ne soit pas des dégâts collatéraux. »

B.O.B. tomba soudainement à genoux, la tête dans les mains.

* * *

Lorsqu'il releva la tête, au lieu de voir le conclave des Églises, il ne vit rien d'autre qu'une pièce sombre sans rien autour de lui. Et, face à lui, il vit son père, le démon Enoch. Il se mit alors à rire :

« Allez, ça fait une éternité que t'es en moi… Il a vraiment fallu que tu prennes cette forme pour me narguer. »

Le père de B.O.B., Enoch, se mit à sourire et déclara :

« Dans mes bras, fils. Tu as fini par accepter que ce n'était que moi, depuis le début.

\- C'est faux, reprit B.O.B. en riant de plus belle. C'est faux. Mon père est mon père, et toi, t'es moi. T'as toujours été l'autre, mais t'as toujours été moi. Tu sais précisément pourquoi je suis là aujourd'hui. J'aurais une faveur à te demander, reprit-il d'un ton plus sérieux. Tu auras les pleins pouvoirs, toutes les manettes, toutes les commandes, aucune restriction pendant un temps donné. Mais en échange, tu vas me promettre, droit dans les yeux et droit dans le cœur, parce qu'on partage le même, que tu ne toucheras pas à un seul cheveu de mes quatre compagnons. »

Il y eut un moment de silence pendant lequel Enoch prit le temps de la réflexion. B.O.B. ajouta alors :

« Après, le reste du pays, les arbres, les civils…

\- Promis, coupa le père d'un air ravi.

\- Parfait, conclut B.O.B. Eh bien écoute…

\- Viens là, fils… dit Enoch en tendant les bras vers le pyromage.

\- Vas-y, fit B.O.B. en donnant un petit coup sur l'épaule de son paternel. Déchaîne l'Enfer sur Terre, je te regarde.

\- L'Enfer ne viendra pas seulement de la Terre, fils… »

* * *

B.O.B. revint à lui dans le conclave des Églises. Son ossature commença à croître, ses dents commencèrent à s'élimer puis à exploser, remplacées par d'autres dents plus grosses et plus menaçantes d'un jaunâtre écœurant, sa peau se craquela, montrant des muscles à vif. Ses bras se tordirent dans un sens loin d'être naturel, des cornes poussèrent sur sa tête… B.O.B. se transformait en démon, ainsi que son père l'avait toujours espéré, et dont aujourd'hui il éprouvait sans doute pour son fils la plus grande fierté.

Shin, qui était posté comme une sentinelle, vit quelque chose de bizarre dans le ciel. Les nuages commençaient à se draper d'une sorte de voile rouge avant de s'écarter.

Grunlek, de son côté, voyant que les mains qui sortaient du sol avaient visiblement l'intention de lui saisir les jambes, fit quelques bonds sur place pour les éviter avant de se tourner vers B.O.B. et de constater que sa forme démoniaque était à présent presque complète. Il n'était pas encore bien grand, mais son corps gagnait en proportion à mesure que les secondes s'écoulaient. Viktor, voyant que les choses tournaient à l'hérésie la plus complète, se tourna à nouveau vers les membres des Églises et se mit à hurler :

« Battez-vous ! Vous n'avez pas le choix ! Cette gemme va exploser bientôt ! Battez-vous ! »

Un laquais des Églises se décida enfin à agir et projeta un souffle de brume en avant. En y regardant de plus près, Viktor et Grunlek remarquèrent que la moindre plante que cette brume rencontrait se mit à flétrir et à fondre, sans doute sous l'effet d'une puissante chaleur.

Une femme, membre de l'Église de la Terre, donna un coup de pied au sol et la terre se craquela sous son geste, recouvrant quelques mains qui sortaient du sol et empêchant ainsi leurs propriétaires de sortir.

La Mort regarda Viktor droit dans les yeux et marmonna :

« Je serais, je pense, mais tellement confortable avec ce qui va te rester de vie dans ce corps de vieillard que je vais te retirer ! »

Sur ces mots, elle saisit Viktor, le releva et le regarda à nouveau droit dans les yeux tandis qu'une énergie violette sortait à nouveau de ses paumes, de ses yeux, et commençait à investir le corps du Magister.

Grunlek, de son côté, continuait à éviter les dizaines, les centaines de mains qui sortaient du sol et essayaient de le saisir.

Shin, qui observait la scène d'un air contrit, entendit un râle derrière lui. Il se retourna et vit le zombie de Sœur Maeda bondir sur lui, tandis que du côté de la tente, Thyolan prenait des notes avec frénésie en marmonnant d'une voix surexcitée :

« Ah, mais c'est horrible ! C'est horrible ! Dieu, que c'est horrible ! C'est la fin du monde !

\- Dis donc Thyolan, déclara Shin, est-ce que tu as déjà fait des analyses sur une prêtresse de l'Église des Murmures ? Eh ben, c'est ton jour de chance ! »

Shin évita de peu l'attaque de Sœur Maeda tandis que de nouveaux morts-vivants surgissaient des entrailles de la terre.

La situation tournait véritablement au cauchemar. Viktor était aux prises avec la Mort, Grunlek dansait sur place pour éviter les mains des morts, Shin souhaitait se venger de l'attaque d'une morte tandis que B.O.B., en se transformant en démon, s'apprêtait à semer la mort.

Grunlek se décida à utiliser une nouvelle stratégie. Voyant qu'un mort-vivant avait saisi par derrière un érudit en robe violette et l'avait entraîné dans une des tentes, il voulut se servir de sa magie pour augmenter l'efficacité du bouclier implanté dans son bras mécanique, afin de protéger B.O.B. de tout danger pendant sa transformation en démon.

Ce dernier, justement, n'était plus vraiment lui-même. Sa transformation était désormais pratiquement achevée. Il releva la tête et lança ses paroles d'une voix déformée et grinçante :

« Enfin ! Enfin, je suis libre ! »

Le Démon releva alors la tête vers le ciel et à ce moment précis, les nuages s'écartèrent et quelque chose apparut au-dessus de leurs têtes.

Shin, manifestement toujours agacé par Sœur Maeda autant que lorsqu'elle était vivante, sortit l'épée qui avait été en d'autres temps celle de la druidesse de la forêt d'émeraude, et lui asséna un violent coup à la tête, l'empêchant ainsi d'avancer plus que ça. Thyolan, en voyant la scène, soupira et fit : « Oh non… ». Visiblement, sa déception de ne pas pouvoir examiner la prêtresse des Murmures plus en détails était immense.

Viktor, quant à lui, était toujours aux prises avec le corps de Bragg, désormais habité par la Mort. Mais plus il se débattait, plus il sentait que, en dépit du fait qu'il se vidait peu-à-peu de son sang et qu'il était en train de mourir, les muscles de son corps se contractaient, se mouvaient, contre la volonté de Viktor lui-même, ses doigts se resserrant autour de la gemme de pouvoir qu'il tenait toujours à la main.

Voyant qu'il perdait lentement mais sûrement le contrôle de ses gestes, il rassembla toute sa volonté et utilisa la gemme pour frapper la Mort à la tête. Le coup suffit à laisser une plaie sur la tempe, mais la Mort regarda à nouveau Viktor dans les yeux et murmura :

« Ah… Je n'arrive même pas à ressentir de la souffrance. C'est si délicieux, je vais tellement me délecter de ce corps. »

Les Érudits des Églises virent avec horreur le coup que Viktor venait de porter à son adversaire et la gemme devenir de plus en plus instable, vibrer de façon désagréable dans la main du Magister.

Shin acheva de se débarrasser de Sœur Maeda en lui flanquant un coup de pied dans le thorax et en l'envoyant au sol, aux pieds de Thyolan qui se remit à s'exciter : « Ah, mon Dieu, mais c'est horrible ! ». Le Demi-Élémentaire n'en attendit pas davantage et se retourna, banda son arc, cristallisa une flèche de glace et s'adressa à sa créature de glace qui se trouvait tout près :

« Icy ! C'est le moment de briller ! »

Icy ne se fit pas longtemps prier. Comprenant ce que son maître voulait, il grimpa le long de sa jambe, lui monta sur l'épaule, sauta sur son poignet au moment où Shin s'apprêtait à tirer et se mit à briller d'une lumière pâle, sachant que l'archer lui avait confié une partie de sa magie.

Du côté des Érudits, la panique commençait à s'installer. L'un d'entre eux, n'en pouvant plus, fit volte-face et prit ses jambes à son cou en hurlant de terreur, sous le regard effaré d'Arcana. Un autre Érudit se tourna vers son collègue en joignant les mains, combina ses forces avec lui et fit apparaître tout autour d'eux une sorte de champ protecteur. Grunlek, qui se trouvait non loin, sentit que ce champ protecteur semblait vampiriser toute la magie environnante pour la concentrer en un troisième Érudit afin de lui permettre de lancer une attaque surpuissante. Le troisième Érudit se tourna vers Arcana, posa la paume de sa main sur sa lance, et y chargea toute l'énergie magique qu'il avait amassée.

B.O.B., de son côté, avait enfin terminé sa métamorphose. Il leva la tête vers le ciel et les nuages s'écartèrent, laissant apercevoir sur un ciel d'un rouge sombre un œil d'une taille titanesque. Et autour de cet œil, des comètes commencèrent à faire leur apparition et à plonger droit vers la terre. B.O.B. éclata à nouveau d'un rire glacial et lança de sa voix cruelle et déformée :

« Il vous voit ! Il vous voit, mais aujourd'hui, je vous jugerais ! »

La Mort continua de tenter de vampiriser Viktor. Mais au moment où les choses commençaient vraiment à tourner mal pour le Magister, quelque chose d'inhabituel se passa. Viktor cligna des yeux… Et se vit lui-même, en face de lui, ses mains agrippées à son cou.

Grunlek, de son côté, continuait à tenir à distance tout ce qui pourrait porter préjudice à B.O.B. et maintenait son bouclier déployé. En regardant de côté, il vit que des zombies et des squelettes tentaient d'attaquer le démon par le flanc. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Il se tourna vers eux et, armé de son seul bouclier, il les chargea ! Des craquements sinistres se firent entendre, lorsqu'il rentra en contact avec les morts-vivants, et aucun d'eux ne fut épargné. De plus, le bouclier au bout de son bras commença à se disloquer, et à s'agrandir, de façon inattendue. Des sortes de filaments énergétiques en sortirent et se mirent à claquer comme des fouets.

Shin, sans se douter que Viktor et Bragg/La Mort avaient probablement échangé leurs corps, braqua le corps de l'enfant des ténèbres, et tira. La flèche de glace, sur laquelle Icy était toujours perché, se planta dans son épaule, la créature de glace commença à lui ceinturer la tête qui se mit à bleuir, et elle poussa un cri :

« Ah, c'est comme ça ?! »

Une déflagration sourde émana de la Mort et commença à pomper l'énergie vitale des créatures vivantes aux alentours. Toutefois, Grunlek s'interposa entre B.O.B. et la Mort, et son bouclier, qui déploya encore plus de filaments énergétiques, suffit à empêcher, à barrer la route à ce pouvoir de vampirisme. Et quand il baissa son bouclier, il vit, intégrés à son arme, les ossements des créatures morts-vivantes qu'il avait massacré tout-à-l'heure.

Viktor, gêné par les mains glacées d'Icy qui lui enserraient la tête (sachant que sa conscience et son âme avaient échangé son corps contre celui de son adversaire), relâcha son emprise, saisit la gemme que le corps de Viktor tenait toujours dans sa main, et l'enfonça dans la blessure toujours à vif… Et d'un seul coup, il poussa un cri de douleur, ferma les yeux… Et les rouvrit pour se rendre compte qu'il était revenu dans son corps initial. Horrifié, il vit le bras de Bragg enfoncé dans sa blessure, la main toujours fermée sur la gemme de pouvoir. La Mort écarquilla les yeux devant ce qu'elle était en train de voir et murmura :

« Mais… Tu vas tous nous tuer, pauvre fou… »

Au même moment, un rire satanique déchira l'atmosphère, et la voix cruelle de B.O.B. retentit à nouveau :

« La Mort qui prétend craindre la mort, alors qu'elle ne connaît rien à la destruction. Contemplez ! »

Grunlek, toujours occupé à défendre B.O.B., leva soudain les yeux au ciel, et vit les comètes se rapprocher de plus en plus et tomber sur la terre ferme ! Grunlek murmura : « Il est l'heure. » et leva son bouclier au-dessus de sa tête, afin de se protéger au maximum.

Viktor, voyant que rien ne marchait comme il le souhaitait, saisit la Mort et la serra contre lui afin d'être sûr que lorsque la gemme de pouvoir explosera enfin, la Mort en personne en fera les frais.

Shin, estimant qu'il fallait arrêter la Mort à tout prix, ordonna à Icy de lui crever les yeux, quitte à lui confier un peu plus de magie. Un geste qu'il regretta aussitôt, lorsque sa créature de glace lui pompa non seulement sa magie, mais en plus, une partie de son énergie vitale. Elle se retourna vers Shin et la regarda d'un air désolé. Cependant, Icy accomplit malgré tout sa mission. Gorgé de la magie de Shin, elle plongea ses mains dans les globes oculaires de la Mort et lui creva les yeux ! Shin, malgré son état de faiblesse, cria déjà victoire… Avant de lever les yeux vers le ciel et de voir les comètes qui commençaient à pleuvoir.

Les Érudits, concentrés sur leur sortilège, finirent enfin par voir les comètes à leur tour et marmonnèrent : « Mon Dieu, mais qu'est-ce qu'on a fait ? ».

B.O.B. leva les mains au ciel et susurra :

« Oh oui… L'Enfer sur Terre depuis le ciel et les cieux infinis… »

Puis, il posa sa main griffue sur l'épaule de Grunlek, en le brûlant légèrement, et dit en riant comme un bossu :

« Observe, ami de Balthazar. Vous vouliez une auberge ? Commençons par le terrain vague ! »

Les Érudits, cette fois, cédèrent à la panique, et partirent les uns après les autres après avoir accompli un sort de protection ou gorgé de magie la lance d'Arcana. Cette dernière, ne faisant pas attention au reste, complètement concentrée sur sa cible, s'avança pas à pas et jeta son arme droit sur le corps de Bragg, sur le corps de celui qu'elle défendait autrefois. La lance traversa ce corps habité par la Mort, alors que celle-ci se tenait la tête, les bras d'Icy toujours enfoncés dans ses orbites. Viktor déclara : « Ah, les jeunes… Ils font chier, quand même… », sentant que sa fin était désormais très proche.

Tandis que les morts-vivants rescapés se battaient soit avec les Érudits, soit avec les gardes du campement, Shin estima que le moment était venu de se mettre à l'abri, et concentra le peu d'énergie vitale qui lui restait pour faire un saut périlleux arrière et atterrir dans le puit qui se trouvait non loin, évitant ainsi la comète qui lui fonçait droit dessus alors que B.O.B. clamait : « Glorieux ! Glorieux withness ! ». Alors qu'il plongeait dans l'eau du puit, Shin eut le temps d'apercevoir les comètes commencer à s'écraser dans des explosions assourdissantes, Grunlek se protéger en faisant appel à toute sa volonté et sa nature de Golem, tandis que les Érudits poussaient des cris qu'il était impossible de distinguer de la terreur ou de la douleur, s'enfuyant ou prenant de plein fouet l'Enfer sur Terre déchaîné par B.O.B., décidé à punir les Églises.

Loin de ces lieux, Lumière, le cheval de Théo, galopait toujours en transportant sur son dos le corps inconscient, mais vivant, de son maître. Celui-ci finit par ouvrir les yeux, sentant les secousses qui le balançaient, le vent qui lui caressait la peau… et réalisa que ça faisait un bon moment qu'il n'avait plus ressenti quoi que ce soit. Lumière commença à ralentir, tandis que Théo regardait autour de lui, d'un air plutôt hébété.

« Wooooh… fit Théo, dans une tentative de calmer son cheval qu'il sentait en proie à la panique. »

Théo regarda à nouveau derrière lui et vit, au loin, à quelques kilomètres de là, le ciel d'un rouge flamboyant tandis que des comètes semblaient tomber en cascade sur la Terre.

Le Paladin reprit peu-à-peu toute sa conscience. En regardant à nouveau ce spectacle de loin, il eut le sentiment d'avoir laissé là-bas quelque chose de très important, bien plus qu'une partie de lui-même. Dans cette cascade de feu, de flammes et de mort, il réalisa que ce qu'il avait laissé était… ses amis.

 **A suivre dans la saison 3...**

* * *

 _Merci à tous d'avoir suivi cette deuxième saison d'Aventures à l'écrit ! Nous espérons que ça vous a plu. Nous nous sommes bien amusés à la rédiger pour notre part ! Nous nous retrouvons très vite pour le début de Starventures, puisque l'on suit l'ordre de diffusions ! Des bisouilles et à très vite !_


End file.
